Operación Pelirrosa
by Gab Sak Uchiha
Summary: Aunque los tres hijos de Sasuke Uchiha habían elegido bien a su madre ideal, él no tenía intención de casarse. Los niños querían una madre, pero Sasuke no quería volver a atarse nunca más. En cuanto los hijos del Uchiha conocieron a Sakura Haruno, pusieron en marcha la Operación pelirrosa. Adaptación del libro La chica perfecta de la autora Caroline Cross.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

Fecha: 1 de julio.

Para: Itachi Uchiha.

Corresponsal de la revista World News International.

Departamento de Noticias de Konoha.

Cinta de microcasete, número 1.

Hola, tío Itachi. Soy yo, Daisuke, tu sobrino favorito. Y apuesto a que no adivinarías ni en un millón de años por qué te envío esta cinta. La razón es que la he encontrado. Al fin he encontrado a la madre ideal para Sarada, Sanosuke y para mí. Y seguro que te vas a alegrar mucho, ya que se trata de tu amiga Sakura, a la que le prestaste tu cabaña.

Es fenomenal, tío Itachi. No te vas a creer lo que pasó la primera vez que la conocí. Cara de ciruela (ésa es nuestra nueva niñera) invitó a Sakura a nadar en la piscina. Y cuando vino, Leonardo, mi lagarto, se metió en su bolsa de playa a echarse la siesta.

Te aseguro que Sarada, Sanosuke y yo esperamos siglos a que metiera la mano allí. Y cuando al fin lo hizo, estábamos seguros de que iba a gritar como una loca. Pero no fue así. Sacó su crema para el sol, se tumbó y dijo:

–¿Les he contado la vez en que su tío y yo hicimos un artículo en el Amazonas? Los nativos de allí preparaban un estofado de lagarto exquisito. ¿Queréis venir esta noche a mi cabaña a probarlo? –

Sanosuke, por supuesto, se echó a llorar. Y Cara de ciruela quería saber lo que ocurría. Pero Sakura no se lo dijo. Sonrió, abrazó a Sanosuke y le dijo que no se preocupara. Y a la niñera le contó que todo había sido un error y esperó a un momento en que ella no miraba para devolvernos a Leo.

Entonces supe que ella era la elegida, tío Itachi. Pero para asegurarme más, la he estado vigilando. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Es ideal. No se desmaya si ve sangre, ni se enfada si se le moja el pelo o se le ensucia la ropa.

Le gustan los gatos, los perros y las ratas y no le dan miedo las serpientes ni las arañas. Y sabe muchas cosas de madre, como por qué se te arrugan los dedos en la bañera, la diferencia entre un Tiranosaurio Rex y un Pterodáctilo y cosas así. Y lo mejor de todo es que a nosotros no nos habla como si fuéramos unos niñitos imbéciles, aunque Sanosuke a veces sí que lo es, un poco, pero lo es.

He pensado en lo que tú dijiste, en que papá no quiere volver a casarse. Pero la verdad tío Itachi, es que él no está nunca en casa, así que, ¿qué más le da? En este momento está en Suna comprando más hoteles y aunque hablamos por teléfono, no es igual que tenerlo aquí. A veces no creo que recuerde que Sarada y Sanosuke todavía son pequeños. Es decir, yo casi tengo nueve años y puedo cuidarme solo, pero ellos necesitan a alguien que se ocupe de ellos.

Por eso he preparado un plan. Lo llamo Operación Pelirosa y sé que saldrá bien. En cuanto la señora Chyo, nuestra ama de llaves, se marche de vacaciones, me libraré de Cara de ciruela para que Sarada, Sanosuke y yo nos quedemos solos. Sakura tendrá que ocuparse de nosotros y papá se preocupará tanto que volverá a casa de inmediato.

Cuando llegue aquí, tendré preparadas velas, flores, música y Sakura llevará un vestido muy bonito. Papá pensará que es muy hermosa y estará tan contento de que nos haya cuidado bien que le pedirá que se case con él. ¡Y ella, claro, dirá que sí!

Será perfecto; sólo espero que no se pasen el día besándose.

Oh, ya está gritando otra vez Cara de ciruela. Dice que tengo que ir ahora mismo. A lo mejor ha encontrado el colorante verde que le pusimos en la crema de la cara.

Te quiero, tío Itachi, pero no le digas a nadie que te lo he dicho, ¿vale?

Te prometo que te enviaré otra cinta pronto para decirte cómo va todo.

Daisuke se despide aquí.

P.D: Por si lo has olvidado, mi cumpleaños es el 27 de Diciembre y creo que sería un día perfecto para la boda. ¿Qué opinas tú?.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

—¡Eh, Sakura!—gritó Daisuke, a través del tubo de plástico.—¿Sabes una cosa?—hablo el niño azabache.

Haruno Sakura, agarrada con fuerza al mismo tubo a varios metros por debajo del nivel del suelo, frunció el ceño al oír el eco de la voz del niño a su alrededor.

—¿Qué?—gritó a su vez.

—Sanosuke dice que puede ver una ambulancia y un camión de bomberos—informó el pequeño. La joven se esforzó en escuchar y percibió el sonido de dos sirenas en la distancia.

—Nunca habíamos tenido aquí un camión de bomberos—declaró Daisuke, entusiasmado.—¿No es fantástico?—cuestionó alegremente. Sakura no estaba tan segura.

—Fantástico—asintió para si misma.

Pero, mientras lo hacía, la imagen terrible de bomberos bajando por las tuberías de la elegante casa donde estaba atascada llenó su cabeza. Con la suerte que tenía, seguro que sus rescatadores rompían más de un cristal y utilizaban sus hachas para liberarla a través de las paredes.

Reprimió un gemido. Si Sasuke Uchiha, el dueño de la casa y padre de los niños, decidía alguna vez volver a casa, probablemente la haría arrestar. Aunque, por otra parte, ella no tenía la culpa de haberse metido en aquel lío sólo por intentar rescatar al ratón chino de los niños de la cesta de la ropa.

Después de todo, ¿cómo iba ella a saber que la cesta, construida en la pared del cuarto de baño, tenía un fondo falso que desembocaba en un tubo lo bastante grande como para tragarse a una persona?

No podía. Ni tampoco estaría en aquel lío si Sasuke fuera un padre responsable. No sólo llevaba seis semanas en viaje de negocios, sino que dos días atrás, cuando su hijo lo llamó para informarlo de la marcha repentina de la niñera, pareció estar demasiado ocupado para regresar.

Ni siquiera la calmó saber que la agencia de niñeras llamó para disculparse y ofrecerles una sustituta temporal. ¿Qué excusa podía tener un padre para tratar a sus hijos con tanta indiferencia?

—¿Sakura?—volvió a escuchar la voz del niño. —¿Te importa que vaya a mirar los camiones?—preguntó Daisuke.—Te prometo que sólo iré hasta la ventana—inquirió.

—Claro que no—suspiró la mujer con una sonrisa. —Ve—respondió, después de todo era un niño que le entusiasmaba aquello.

—Muy bien—el fondo de la cesta se cerró sobre ella.

Sakura movió la cabeza. En el transcurso de sus doce años como periodista, independiente primero y más tarde con la revista World News International, se había visto en más de un apuro. Había sufrido bombardeos en Iwakure, un rinoceronte había atacado a su Land Rover en Kuro y en una ocasión hasta fue hecha prisionera unos días por las guerrillas del Sonido. Su situación actual tenía que parecerle nimia en comparación.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento no lo sentía así. Las pantorrillas le dolían, ya que se las había golpeado al resbalar, los hombros le dolían de estar encajados contra el metal y comenzaba a dolerle también la cabeza por estar demasiado tiempo cabeza abajo.

Para estropearlo todo aún más, Aoda, la criatura responsable de su desgracia, parecía agitarse más y más con el paso del tiempo. Aunque la tenía sujeta con firmeza, el animalito se envolvía aún más en la palma de la mano y estaba segura de que no tardaría en sentir también sus dientes.

Después de sus años como reportera, no le costaba trabajo imaginarse el titular: «Periodista de éxito destrozada por un reptil en un extraño accidente. Detalles en la página 5».

Su amigo Itachi probablemente se reiría con ganas y le diría que eso era lo que les ocurría a los periodistas que querían cambiar de profesión. Insistiría seguramente en que precisamente por eso le había prestado la cabaña que tenía en las propiedades de su hermano: para que descubriera lo poco preparada que estaba para la vida normal. Sakura, pensó que tal vez tuviera razón. Oyó pasos sobre ella y un segundo después, Daisuke, Sanosuke y la pequeña Sarada comenzaron a gritar.

—¡Aquí arriba! ¡Estamos aquí arriba!—exclamaban los niños.

Oyó un grito distante de asentimiento, seguido de pasos de botas que subían las escaleras y bajaban por el pasillo. Imaginó las marcas que dejarían las suelas negras de las botas de los bomberos sobre la madera pálida y las gruesas alfombras y se estremeció un momento antes de recordarse que debía estarles agradecida.

Al menos, no se estaban abriendo paso a través de las paredes. Encima de ella, unas voces iniciaron una catarata de preguntas.

—¿Ha sido uno de ustedes el que ha llamado?—hablo un hombre.—¿Dónde está el problema?—cuestionó.—¿Están sus padres en casa?—siguió con las preguntas.—¡Espero que esto no sea una broma pesada!—exclamó el hombre en son de advertencia.

—¿Están aquí solos, niños?—escucho la voz de otro hombre.—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?—cuestionó. Los tres Uchiha intentaron responder a la vez.

—No tenemos madre—dijo Sarada.

—Ha llamado Diasuke, es el mayor—declaró Sanosuke.

—Se trata de Sakura—dijo Daisuke.—Está atrapada en el tubo de la cesta de la ropa—inquirió.

—Espera un momento, hijo—habló un hombre. —¿Quién has dicho?—preguntó.

—Sakura—repitió Daisuke, exasperado. La joven suspiró dentro de la tubería.

—Ten paciencia, Aoda—dijo la joven. —Me parece que van a tardar un rato en liberarnos—suspiró con una sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

—Cuando lleguen los contratos, asegúrese de que han incluido las cláusulas de revisión —dijo Sasuke Uchiha por el teléfono del coche.—Hemos tardado seis semanas en conseguir que las aceptaran y no quiero más retrasos, que los examinen los abogados y, si todo está correcto, envíenmelos a mi casa—pidió.

—Sí, señor—repuso Suigetsu, ayudante.—¿Algo más?—cuestionó. El hombre suspiró con cansancio.

—Espero que no—dijo. —Después de estas últimas semanas, necesito descansar—inquirió.

—Deduzco que todo va bien con los niños, asi que…—Sasuke lo interrumpió. El Uchiha frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por qué no iba a ser así?—preguntó.

—Oh, es sólo que cuando Daisuke llamó…—fue interrumpido.

—Un momento—hablo el Uchiha. —¿Cuándo llamó Daisuke?—cuestionó.

—Antes de ayer—Suigetsu hizo una pausa. —No me digas que Tayuya no te dio el mensaje—suspiró.

—¿Tayuya?—recordó. —Su hermana se puso de parto hace dos días, se desmayó en el trabajo… Cuando recuperó el conocimiento, apenas si recordaba su nombre, mucho menos mensajes—suspiró el azabache.

—Santo cielo, deberías apresurarte, entonces—dijo Suigetsu.

—¿Mencionó Daisuke por qué llamaba?—preguntó nuevamente el Uchiha. Hubo una pausa antes de que Suigetsu hablara con tono de disculpa.

—Bueno, sí y no—suspiró el hombre. —Dijo que tenía que decirle algo sobre la señora Anko—comento.

Sasuke tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que aquél era el nombre de la niñera que había contratado justo antes de marcharse.

—¿Dijo el qué?—preguntó rapidamente el azabache.

—No, señor—dijo Suigetsu. —Sólo dijo que lo llamara usted—repitió.

—Suigetsu—llamó el azabache. —No escuchaste sirenas ni gritos, ¿verdad?—cuestionó.

El hombre al otro lado de la línea, suspiró mientras tragaba débilmente, al saber el carácter y la preocupación que su jefe se cargaba con sus tres hijos. Y aquella pregunta se lo confirmo, sabía que bromeaba sólo a medias.

—Esta vez no—lo tranquilizó Suigetsu.—A decir verdad, ahora que lo pienso, parecía muy contento, así que estoy seguro de que no era nada grave—inquirió. —Le pregunté si la señora Mitarashi se había ido de vacaciones y dijo que sí—siguió. —Le pregunté si todo iba bien con su sustituía de la agencia y me dijo que sí y cuando le pregunté cómo iba todo lo demás, se echó a reír y me contestó que de maravilla—terminó.

—Estupendo—comentó Sasuke, con aprensión.

La última vez que Daisuke dijo que todo iba de maravilla, fue justo antes de que alguien entregara en la casa un equipo de juego de «Lawrence de Suna» completo, con una tienda de beduino y dos camellos viejos.

Comprado mediante una de las tarjetas de crédito de él, el juego había sido calificado como lo último en experiencia educativa. Daisuke, desde luego, sí había aprendido mucho. Había aprendido que en el condado de Port Suna, los camellos se consideran mascotas exóticas y que las multas por carecer de licencia para cuidarlos eran astronómicas. Había aprendido que esas criaturas escupen cuando se enfadan y, sobre todo, había aprendido a ponerse en guardia siempre que su hijo mayor utilizaba las palabras «de maravilla».

—¿Es eso todo, señor?—cuestionó el hombre al otro lado.

—Sí—suspiró el Uchiha. —Si no se ha quemado la casa, estaré en la oficina la semana que viene antes de salir para Suna, nuevamente—hablo el azabache. —Si surge algo, llámame—termino.

—Sí y no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que los niños están bien—comentó Suigetsu.

—Eso espero—suspiró el Uchiha. —Nos veremos la semana que viene—cortó.

Desconectó el teléfono, esperó a oír la señal de marcar y marcó el número de su casa al tiempo que metía el Mercedes por el desvío de la autopista. Giró al oeste, en dirección al sol poniente, agradecido por el aire acondicionado del coche.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo miró con impaciencia. Deseaba que alguien contestara en seguida. Cuando salió para el complejo turístico de Suna a finales de mayo, no esperaba pasar seis semanas fuera. Después de haber negociado la compra con la familia Sabaku No durante meses, estaba convencido de que el trato estaba ya casi cerrado.

Pero no fue así. Sasuke no había contado con que Temari, la hija mayor de los Sabaku No, acababa de divorciarse. Ni había podido prever que, al verlo, decidiera cambiar la venta por una asociación.

El hombre hizo una mueca. Aunque no había vivido como un monje los cuatro años que llevaba de viudo, sí se había hecho el firme propósito de no mezclar el sexo con su vida familiar ni con los negocios.

En lo referente a su familia, su razonamiento era muy sencillo. Sus hijos habían perdido ya una madre y, pasara lo que pasara, estaba decidido a ahorrarles ese dolor en un futuro. Como no pensaba volver a casarse, no había motivos para mezclar a los niños con mujeres que sabía no serían más que compañeras temporales.

Profesionalmente, le parecía también lo mejor. Tenía treinta y cinco años y era la cabeza de Uchiha Corp, propietarios y directores de cinco complejos turísticos de lujo extendidos por los el país del fuego. Su trabajo fue una tabla de salvación cuando murió su esposa y no estaba dispuesto a poner eso en peligro por algo tan efímero como el placer físico.

No obstante, le había llevado tiempo convencer de ello a Temari. El teléfono siguió sonando al otro lado. ¿Dónde diablos estaban todos? Aunque la niñera estuviera ocupada con los niños, el ama de llaves debería haber contestado.

A menos que hubiera ocurrido algo, claro.

Sasuke respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Se dijo que era más probable que el ama de llaves tuviera la aspiradora puesta y no oyera el teléfono. Quizá la niñera y sus pupilos habían salido a dar un paseo.

Pero Daisuke le había dicho a Suigetsu que había un problema.

Apretó los dientes para reprimir una imprecación. Apartó el teléfono de la oreja, pensó un momento y marcó otro número. Una vez más el teléfono volvió a sonar. Aquella vez, sin embargo, sí contestó una voz animosa.

—Ha llamado usted a la agencia Kunoichi…—le informó el contestador.—En este momento no estamos en el despacho, pero si quiere dejar un mensaje, le devolveremos la llamada—al terminar se escuchó un pitido, frunció el ceño.

Sasuke dejó su nombre y número de teléfono. Giró al sur hacia la carretera que conducía a su casa sobre la costa, conectó la radio y procuró olvidarse de todo lo que no fuera llegar a su casa lo antes posible. Pisó el acelerador con satisfacción, pero cuando llegó a la cancela y la encontró abierta, sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—Vamos Uchiha, soló estás exagerando, ellos están bien—dijo en un susurró. Más al instante se tensó.

Apretó el volante hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos y cruzó la entrada a toda velocidad. Le pareció que tardaba siglos en llegar a la última curva. La casa, un edificio elegante de tres pisos se levantaba ante él.

Vio la ambulancia y el coche de los bomberos y tragó saliva. Miró en dirección a las puertas dobles que llevaban al interior de la casa: estaban abiertas de par en par. Detuvo el coche, abrió la puerta y saltó al suelo. Corrió por el césped, subió los escalones de ladrillo y se detuvo en el suelo de mármol del vestíbulo. Después del sol del exterior, la casa parecía fría y sombría.

Y silenciosa. Demasiado silenciosa.

—¡Daisuke! ¡Sanosuke! ¡Sarada!—exclamó pasando su mirada por todo el lugar. —¿Hay alguien?—cuestionó en el mismo tono de voz.

Silencio. Por un momento, no percibió otro sonido que el de su propia respiración. Luego detectó un ruido lejano y un murmullo de voces que procedían de arriba. Subió la escalera amplia y curva que conducía al ala de los niños.

Al acercarse al enorme cuarto de baño de sus hijos, vio varios hombres uniformados en su interior y se detuvo un momento. Respiró hondo y se dijo que no debía dejarse llevar por el pánico. Cuando entró en el baño, parecía estar en control de la situación.

—Soy Uchiha Sasuke—hablo el azabache. —¿Quién está al mando aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?—cuestionó con seriedad.

La habitación se quedó un momento en silencio. Los tres bomberos colocados cerca de la pared izquierda dejaron de hablar y los enfermeros del otro lado se volvieron a mirarlo. Tres voces infantiles rompieron el silencio.

—¡Papá! —gritó Sarada, de cuatro años. Salió corriendo de detrás de la media pared que separaba la bañera del resto de la estancia y se lanzó a sus brazos.

—¡Papá!—gritó extasiado Sanosuke, de seis años, siguiendo a su hermana.

—¿Papá?—Daisuke asomó la cabeza por detrás de la pared y lo miró horrorizado.—¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó con un hilo de voz.

Al igual que Sasuke, los tres niños tenían ojos onix y cabello azabache. Sarada, delgada y angulosa, había heredado la sonrisa dulce y la naturaleza sensible de su madre. Sanosuke era rechoncho, de mejillas redondas, nariz llena de pecas y expresión de franqueza.

Daisuke, delgado y fuerte, con ojos onix brillantes y sonrisa seductora, poseía más curiosidad que un equipo de científicos, más energía que una flota de submarinos nucleares y más entusiasmo que un gimnasio de animadoras, una combinación que atraía problemas con la misma facilidad con que las flores atraen a las abejas.

En aquel momento miraba a su padre como si se tratara de un malvado escapado de la cárcel. Sasuke abrazó con brevedad a los dos pequeños y centró la mirada en su hijo mayor. Alzando una ceja en alto.

—Hemos cerrado las negociaciones—dijo el Uchiha mayor con lentitud.—Quería darles una sorpresa—inquirió.

—¡Pero no estoy listo!—exclamó Daisuke.

—¿Listo?—su padre enarcó las cejas. —¿Listo para qué?—preguntó dudoso. Daisuke pareció fascinado de repente por la punta de su zapatilla deportiva.

—Bueno, cosas mías—musitó el niño mayor, con la vista baja. La aprensión de Sasuke aumentó. Volvió la vista hacia su hijo mediano.

—¿Sanosuke? ¿Quieres contarme lo que ocurre aquí?—pidió mirándolo tranquilamente.

El aludido lanzó una mirada rápida a su hermano y luego bajó también la vista. Hubo un silencio tenso hasta que la pequeña Sarada tiró a su padre de la manga, ganándose la atención de este.

—Sakura se ha atascado—dijo claramente la pequeña. La mirada de Sasuke se suavizó al contemplar a su hija pequeña.

—¿Quién?—preguntó el Uchiha.

—Sakura, pero ha sido en un rescate, papá—siguió la niña. Daisuke suspiró.

—Una misión de rescate, Sarada—comentó el mayor de los niños.

—Sí—intervino Sanosuke.—Además, ha sido culpa tuya—señalo a la pequeña. A Sarada le tembló el labio inferior.

—No es cierto—murmuró la azabache.

—Sí lo es—repitió Sanosuke. —Si hubieras cogido a Aoda como debías, nada de esto habría ocurrido—indicó suspirando.

—¿Quién es Aoda?—preguntó Sasuke. Los ojos de Sarada se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Es mi serpiente de Carverna Ryuchi—hablo Sanosuke. —Me lo envió el tío Itachi—le informó con una sonrisa. —A Daisuke le mandó un halcón se llama Garuda, está en la parte de atrás y a Sarada, una babosa…—fue interrumpido.

—Katzuyu—dijo la niña.

—Si, si, Katzuyu—suspiro el de en medio. —Y Aoda es mía, es mi mejor amigo—inquirió

Sasuke apretó los dientes y se dijo que tenía que llamar a su hermano menor y pedirle una vez más que dejara de enviar mascotas a los niños. Pero antes tenía que llegar al fondo de la situación.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Aoda con esto?—preguntó el Uchiha.

—Disculpen, amigos—dijo una voz.—¿Les importaría dejar las discusiones para más tarde y sacarme de aquí?—escucharon. Sasuke giró a su alrededor, diciéndose que no era posible que la voz procediera del suelo.

—¿Qué diablos…?—murmuró.

Se detuvo sorprendido al ver que uno de los bomberos se hacía a un lado, lo que le permitió ver que los otros dos parecían dedicados a levantar la cesta de la ropa construida en la pared.

—¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?—preguntó el azabache incrédulo.

—No se preocupe, señor—el bombero más alto le tendió una mano.—Soy el lugarteniente Aburame, del departamento de Bomberos de Konoha—informó con tranquilidad.—La señorita, la cuidadora de sus hijos, dice que está bien—indicó. —Por lo que hemos podido ver, sólo ha caído alrededor de un metro y medio, hasta que la curva del tubo ha detenido su cuerpo—soltó.

—Comprendo—dijo Sasuke, con los ojos fijos en el agujero de la pared.

A decir verdad, no comprendía nada. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía imaginarse a la alta y estirada señora Mitarashi haciendo algo tan poco digno, y también le resultaba difícil creer que hubiera podido caber en un espacio tan estrecho.

—No se preocupe—repitió el lugarteniente, haciendo una seña a sus hombres para que siguieran con el trabajo.—La sacaremos enseguida—informó.

Sasuke observó incrédulo cómo lanzaban los bomberos una soga con un lazo en el extremo por el agujero de su pared. Un momento después, la voz de la señora Mitarashi se escuchó.

—¡Bingo!—exclamó la mujer. —Buen lanzamiento, chicos—la alegría resaltaba en su tono.

Los bomberos sonrieron y comenzaron a tirar de la soga. Momentos después aparecieron unos pies pequeños calzados con zapatillas deportivas. Mientras uno de los hombres se echaba hacia atrás para mantener la soga tensa, el otro se inclinó hacia adelante, cogió los pies por los tobillos y tiró de ellos.

Una mujer salió de las profundidades de la pared. Ataviada con pantalones cortos color crema y una camiseta suelta y de espaldas al cuarto, parecía pequeña y delgada, de cabello ¿Rosado? brillante y un trasero firme.

Sasuke Uchiha no la había visto en su vida.

La sorpresa lo dejó sin habla. Antes de que pudiera recuperarla, la estancia se llenó de actividad. Los enfermeros se acercaron corriendo a la desconocida y comenzaron a examinarla. Luego los tres niños la rodearon también y todo el mundo empezó a hablar al mismo tiempo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?—preguntó el lugarteniente Aburame.

—Estoy bien—musitó ella.—Les agradezco mucho que me hayan sacadosonrió. El cuerpo del Uchiha crispo al verla sonreír, trago suavemente, negando un par de veces.

—Esos arañazos en sus piernas tienen mal aspecto, señorita—dictaminó uno de los enfermeros.—Quédese quieta un momento y los curaremos—indicó.

—Estoy bien, de verdad—insistió ella.

—Es muy dura—dijo Daisuke con orgullo.

—¿Estaba oscuro?—preguntó Sanosuke.

—¿Tenías miedo?—inquirió Sarada.

—Sí, estaba oscuro—suspiró la joven. —Y no, no tenía miedo, recuerda que Aoda me hacía compañía—inquirió sonriendo.

—Pásame un desinfectante, Matsuri—pidió el enfermero. —Lo siento, señorita, pero esto le va a escocer un poco—comentó.

—Bueno, señor Uchiha—Aburame se acercó a Sasuke con una pequeña libreta de notas en la mano. —Parece que todo ha terminado bien, le enviaré una copia de mi informe, pero puedo adelantarle que voy a recomendar que cierre usted ese tubo—señalo con la cabeza. —Además del peligro evidente que supone para sus hijos, esa cosa sería terrible en caso de incendio—arrancó un trozo de papel de su libreta y se lo tendió a Sasuke. Era una citación por violar el código de leyes de incendios del condado.

—Espere un momento—protestó el dueño de la casa.

La radio que llevaba Aburame en el cinturón comenzó a hacer ruidos y el lugarteniente levantó una mano para pedir silencio. Escuchó atentamente la llamada en la que daban la dirección de una casa que estaba ardiendo y luego habló algo por la radio.

—Caballeros—dijo después.—Está a sólo unos kilómetros de aquí, vamos allá—inquirió.

Los enfermeros terminaron rápidamente su trabajo mientras los bomberos guardaban su equipo y luego salieron los cinco por la puerta. Menos de quince segundos después, un par de sirenas anunciaron su partida.

Sasuke intentó controlar su confusión, pero el hecho de ver a la desconocida de frente por primera vez no se lo puso fácil. La joven tenía el pelo rosa, atado en una coleta, ojos jade e inteligentes bordeados por unas pestañas larguísimas, nariz recta y boca sensual.

Aunque no era exactamente bonita, la energía y el buen humor que impregnaban su rostro lo hacían muy seductor. Poseía además una piel inmaculada. El Uchiha sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal seguido de un calor intenso en el interior de su vientre.

¿Sería su piel así de suave y cremosa en todas partes? ¿La curva de su boca se acoplaría bien a los labios de el? ¿Y sus ojos? ¿Se harían más grandes y oscuros si le pasaba los pulgares por…?

—¿Eh, papá?—llamó Daisuke sonriendo. —¿No vas a decir nada?—inquirió. La voz animosa del mayor de sus hijos cayó sobre él como un cubo de agua fría.

¿Qué diablos le ocurría? ¿Qué se creía que hacía imaginando aquellas cosas sobre una mujer a la que ni siquiera conocía? ¡Y delante de sus hijos! Todo el miedo y la frustración de aquel día parecieron estallar de repente. Sintió una rabia súbita, contra sí mismo, contra la situación y contra la mujer que le hacía perder el control.

—No sé quién es usted—hablo el Uchiha con brusquedad. —Soy Uchiha Sasuke, esta es mi casa y éstos—señaló a los niños que la rodeaban.—Son mis hijos y tiene usted diez segundos para decirme quién es, cómo ha llegado a mi casa y qué diablos hacía en mi tubo de la ropa—indicó frunciendo el ceño. La mujer se apartó un mechón de cabello de la mejilla sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Sonrió.

—¿Y si no lo hago?—preguntó mirándolo burlonamente. El azabache no podía creer la desfachatez de aquella joven. La miró con furia.

—Si no lo hace, llamaré a la policía—gruñó.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

No había duda de que el hermano menor de Itachi era MUY atractivo. Un hombre brusco y malhumorado, pero aun así… Sakura lo miró, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Ataviado con zapatos negros inmaculados, pantalones del mismo color, camisa gris impoluta y corbata del mismo tono que sus ojos, Uchiha Sasuke no sólo era atractivo, era perfecto.

Ni uno solo de sus cabellos aparecía fuera de lugar. Era la personificación de la elegancia. Y por alguna extraña razón, cuanto más lo miraba, más deseaba arrojarlo al suelo y revolverle un poco la ropa y el pelo.

Su reacción la sorprendió. A lo largo de los años, había trabajado con distintos hombres sin sentir jamás el impulso de atacar a ninguno. Estaba tan atónita, que cuando él se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta suya, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo con fijeza. Afortunadamente, Daisuke acudió en su ayuda.

—Papá—protestó Daisuke.—No puedes llamar a la policía—indicó. La preocupación del niño hizo que Sakura olvidara sus problemas y recobrara la compostura.

—No pasa nada, cariño—murmuró la ojijade sonriendo.—Ya me ocupo yo de esto—suspiró ella.

La sorpresa crispo en sus ojos al escuchar la forma en que habían llamado a su hijo mayor y no era para menos. Daisuke sobresalía por su madurez y caballerosidad, pero que lo llamaran "cariño" y esté asintiera de acuerdo, era completamente extraño.

Le dio la serpiente a Sanosuke con cuidado y se dijo que debería alegrarse de comprobar que a Sasuke Uchiha no le resultaba tan indiferente el bienestar de sus hijos como creía con anterioridad. Respiró hondo, se puso en pie, enderezó los hombros y tendió una mano.

—Hola, soy Haruno Sakura—se presentó. Sasuke miró un momento su mano antes de aceptar el gesto y estrechársela con brevedad. Bajó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Señorita Haruno—nombro el azabache.

La frialdad de su tono contrastaba con la calidez de su mano. La miró impaciente hasta que Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando sus explicaciones. Aquello consiguió sacarla de sus casillas. ¿Qué se creía aquel hombre? ¿Qué había entrado en su cesta de la ropa para robarle los calcetines? Se estiró todo lo que pudo.

—El animalito de Sanosuke se metió en la cesta—informó la pelirosa. —Me incliné para cogerlo, perdí el equilibrio cuando uno de los niños tropezó conmigo, la tapa del fondo cedió y me caí por ahí—dijo con sequedad.—Creo que ya conoce usted el resto—soltó.

—Sí—musitó el hombre, sin ceder ni un ápice.—Eso responde a una de las preguntas—dijo el azabache. —¿Qué me dice de la otra?—cuestionó con seriedad. Sakura le devolvió la mirada, molesta por su actitud.

—¿Qué otra?—preguntó la Haruno.

—¿Qué hace usted en mi casa?—hablo el hombre.—¿Dónde está la señora Mitarashi?—le cuestionó.

—Eso son dos preguntas—enfatizo la ojijade. Daisuke avanzó medio paso y se metió entre ellos.

—La señora Mitashi se marchó, papá—informó el pequeño.

—¿Qué?—Sasuke miró a su hijo mayor.

—Se marchó—repitió Daisuke.

—¿Cuándo?—cuestionó el azabache mayor. El niño se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé—suspiró Daisuke. —Hace dos días creo—murmuró.

—Tres—replicó Sakura.

—¿Y por qué no me llamó nadie?—casi gruño el Uchiha. Daisuke frunció el ceño.

—Te llamé—dijo el hijo mayor.—Me dijeron que me llamarías tú devuelta—indicó con seriedad y el ceño fruncido. Para sorpresa de Sakura, Sasuke pareció casi avergonzado.

—Tienes razón—suspiró un poco más tranquilo el hombre. —No me dieron el mensaje, pero eso no explica por qué…—fue interrumpido.

—La señora Mitarashi era mala—intervino Sanosuke.—Gritaba mucho—frunció el ceño. Sarada asintió con solemnidad.

—Dijo que éramos unos diablos, papá—dijo la pequeña con los brazos en su cadera.

—En realidad, dijo de la semilla del diablo—aclaró Daisuke.

Sasuke al oírlo, se quedó inmóvil y apretó los labios con fuerza. Sakura pensó con humor que la agencia de niñeras iba a tener problemas a la mañana siguiente. Tal vez Uchiha Sasuke no fuera tan malo después de todo. A lo mejor le dolía la cabeza o estaba cansado y eso explicaba su mal humor.

—Está bien—el hombre la miró con sospecha.—¿Y quién va a explicarme por qué dijo eso la señora Mitarashi y por qué se marchó?—cuestionó nuevamente.

—¿Quién sabe?—repuso Daisuke alzándose de hombros. Desgraciadamente, su pequeña hermana se tomó aquello literalmente.

—Yo lo sé—anunció con orgullo la niña.—Fue por Garuda—comentó la azabache.—A la señora Mitarashi le daba miedo—se volvió hacia su hermano mayor.—¿No te acuerdas, Daisuke-nii? Gritó mucho cuando…—Sarada soltó un grito.—Papá, Daisuke acaba de pellizcarme—se quejó la oji ónix con los ojos bañados en lagrimas.

—Daisuke—llamó Sakura mirándolo con reprendo.

—No es cierto—musitó el hermano mayor con aire inocente. Sasuke levanto la voz.

—¿Quiénes es Garuda?—cuestionó el hombre.

—Eso no importa—se apresuró a decir Daisuke.—Lo que importa es que alguien cuidara de nosotros, ¿no?—miró expectante a su padre.

—Sí, claro, pero…—Sasuke fue interrumpido.

—Entonces deberías estar contento, porque Sakura estaba aquí y nos ha cuidado muy bien—se quedó pensativo un momento.—Nos obligaba a lavarnos las dos manos y a comer las verduras antes del postre—informó Daisuke. Los otros dos pequeños asintieron.—Y hasta nos ha ayudado a reparar el fuerte del bosque—terminó.

—Sí—asintió Sarada con entusiasmo.—Deberías verlo ahora, papá—sonrió emocionadamente. —Sakura nos ha ayudado a hacer una puerta y le hemos hecho un agujero a un lado para tener mirilla—comentó. —Sakura sabe hacer cosas muy interesantes—termino.

—Nos ayudó también a hacer una bandera—se unió Sarada al grupo de elogios.—Tiene calaveras, dagas y…—Sanosuke fue interrumpido.

—Esperen—Sasuke levantó una mano.—A ver si lo entiendo bien—suspiró. —La señora Mitarashi se marchó porque tenía miedo de Garuda y la agencia les envió a Sakura para reemplazarla—dijo como si hubiera resuelto un gran crucigrama.

—No…—comenzó a decir la joven pelirosa.

—¡De eso nada!—la interrumpió Daisuke. —Sakura es guay—alzó los brazos al aire. Sasuke lo miró confuso.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo demás?—cuestionó el hombre alzando una ceja.

—La envió el tío Itachi—celebro Sarada.

—¿Itachi?—cuestionó el Uchiha mayor.

—Estoy pasando unos días en su cabaña—intervino Sakura. —¿No recibió su nota?—le preguntó mirándolo.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y la joven reprimió un gemido, logrando que en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos maldijera a Itachi. Daisuke no necesitó más para meterse de nuevo en la conversación.

—Mira, papá…..—llamó el mayor de los niños. —Sakura no tiene casa ni familia, está sola—indicó.—No tiene marido ni hijos propios—miró a su padre para asegurarse de que le prestaba atención y suspiró con dramatismo.—Antes trabajaba, pero ahora ya no, así que el tío Itachi le dijo que podía venirse aquí una temporada y utilizar su cabaña—termino.

La joven lo miró sin aliento. ¡Santo Cielo! Con sólo unas palabras bien escogidas, su amiguito acababa de implicar que no sólo estaba sin casa y sin trabajo, sino casi al borde de la miseria.

—Espera un momento…—dijo la pelirosa.

—Cuenta muchas historias sobre las tribus del Amazonas que comen lagartos—dijo Sanosuke en voz alta.

—Me temo que los niños le están dando una impresión falsa—intervino la joven.—Es cierto que cuento historias, pero es porque soy…—fue interrumpida.

—¿No es usted de la agencia de empleo?—la interrumpió Sasuke.

—No—negó la ojijade.

—¿Y está aquí porque conoce a mi hermano?—siguió el hombre. Sakura empezaba a cansarse de que la interrumpieran continuamente.

—No en el sentido bíblico—dijo ella con firmeza. No sabía por qué, pero le parecía importante dejar aquello claro.—Pero sí, somos amigos, colegas—sonrió mirándolo con franqueza. —Trabajamos juntos y…—nuevamente interrumpida.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

—Lo siento—Sasuke se pasó una mano por el pelo.—No lo había entendido bien, creía… bueno, no importa lo que creyera—suspiró. —Tengo que darle las gracias, si no hubiera estado usted aquí—se interrumpió, sacó un billetero del bolsillo y le tendió unos billetes.—Tenga, por sus molestias—inquirió. La pelirosa miró el dinero y luego el rostro del hombre, mientras se esforzaba por no sentirse insultada.

—Es usted muy amable, pero no…—se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.—Ha sido un placer estar con sus hijos—miró a los niños con ternura.—Son fantásticos, lo he pasado muy bien—informó. Sasuke la miró con labios apretados.

—Insisto—hablo el Uchiha. —Se lo ha ganado—inquirió.

Irritado, miró a su alrededor y observó las alfombrillas amontonadas en la esquina, las toallas dejadas de cualquier modo sobre el mostrador y los trozos de cesta que cubrían el suelo.

—A partir de ahora, ya me ocupo yo —anunció. La voz de Sanosuke se levantó sobre las demás.

—Sakura ha prometido enseñarnos a preparar la cena en la barbacoa—dijo el pequeño. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Esta noche no—dijo con firmeza.—Estoy seguro de que la señorita Haruno está deseando volver a la cabaña y proseguir con sus vacaciones—miró a la joven.—Por supuesto, puede quedarse allí el tiempo que desee—terminó.

No era una oferta muy generosa, teniendo en cuenta que la cabaña pertenecía a su hermano. Pero Sakura captó su mensaje: no la quería en SU casa.

—Pero papá—intervino Daisuke.—Nosotros queremos que se quede, nos gusta hacer cosas con ella—soltó.

—No te preocupes, Daisuke—dijo la joven.—Lo haremos en otro momento—comentó ella.

—Pero…—el niño calló.

—Calla—pidió Sakura. —Hace mucho tiempo que tu padre no está en casa y seguro que está impaciente por teneros para él solo y que le cuenten todo lo que han hecho—sonrió débilmente.—Cogeré mis cosas y me marcharé—informó mirando al hombre. Dio un paso hacia la puerta.

—Espere—ordenó el azabache.—¿No se olvida de algo?—le tendió el dinero.

¿Así que aquel hombre parecía decidido a reducir su amistad con los niños a una transacción comercial? Abrió la boca para rechazar su oferta, pero vaciló. Después de todo, había bastantes caridades locales a las que podía entregar el dinero. Y si, además, conseguía darle una lección a Sasuke, tanto mejor.

—¿Cuánto es?—preguntó ella con lentitud. El hombre parpadeó.

—¿Cuánto es el qué?—alzó una ceja el azabache.

—¿Cuánto me ofrece?—cuestionó con seriedad. Sasuke miró los billetes, sorprendido por el giro que tomaba la conversación.

—Trescientos cincuenta dólares—respondió él. Sakura tendió la mano y cogió los billetes.

—Suba a quinientos y acepto—musitó en un suspiró. El hombre no dijo nada. Sacó de nuevo su billetero y le tendió el resto del dinero.—Gracias—musitó la joven, guardándose el dinero.

—Sí, papá—dijo Daisuke con importancia.—Sakura vale más porque ha ganado un Holitzer—indicó.

—Se dice Pulitzer, Daisuke—lo corrigió ella. Echó a andar hacia la puerta.

—Espera—gritó el niño.—Te ayudaré a guardar tus cosas—sonrió.

—Y yo puedo llevarte la bolsa si quieres—intervino Sanosuke.—Soy muy fuerte—la miró.

—Esperadme a mí—gritó Sarada, decidida a no quedarse atrás.—Yo también quiero ayudar—sonrió abiertamente. Sakura los miró con afecto.

—Gracias, chicos—sonrió la pelirosa.

Sintió los ojos de Sasuke sobre la espalda hasta que salió por la puerta. ¡Era increíble! Sasuke había conocido a mujeres atrevidas y descaradas, pero Haruno Sakura se llevaba la palma.

Hasta ese momento, no había reconocido su nombre. Itachi la había mencionado en más de una ocasión, a menudo con cierta rabia, cuando ella detectaba una historia en la que estaba trabajando él.

Se preguntó cómo habría convencido a su hermano para que la dejara quedarse allí. Seguro que había bastado una mirada a sus ojos jade, su boca exótica y la joven lo había tenido comiendo en la palma de su mano.

Aun así, eso no era excusa para permitirle acceso a sus hijos. En cuanto tuviera ocasión, hablaría seriamente con su hermano mayor. Mientras tanto, la señorita Haruno tendría que tener cuidado. Él, Sasuke Uchiha, no tenía el corazón tan blando como su hermano.

Decidió aprovechar la momentánea ausencia de los niños para ir a su cuarto a tomar una ducha. Cuando abrió la puerta del baño veinte minutos más tarde, sus hijos lo esperaban ya tumbados sobre su cama. Miró un momento sus expresiones tristes y se acercó a su vestidor.

—¿Ya se ha ido su amiga?—cuestionó el adulto. Daisuke miró la claraboya del techo y suspiró.

—Sí—asintió el niño. —Parecía muy triste, ahora vuelve a estar sola en la cabaña del tío Itachi—inquirió. Sasuke pensó que aquello no era del todo cierto; tenía sus quinientos dólares para hacerle compañía.

—Ha dicho que podemos ir a verla mañana si a ti no te importa—intervino Sanosuke esperanzado.—¿Nos dejas?—cuestionó con una sonrisa.

—Ya veremos—musitó Sasuke, que no tenía tal intención.

Mientras buscaba su ropa interior, observó a Sarada por el rabillo del ojo. La niña metió los pies, calzados con zapatillas deportivas, en los zapatos de su padre y echó a andar por la estancia. Sanosuke se dejó caer sobre el estómago y comenzó a dar patadas en el aire.

—¿Sabes una cosa, papá?—dijo el mediano.

—¿Qué?—suspiro Sasuke.

—Tengo hambre—soltó el niño. Sasuke le agradeció el cambio de tema. Se dio cuenta de que él también tenía hambre.

—Les diré lo que haremos—sonrió ladino. —¿Por qué no se lavan la cara y las manos mientras termino de vestirme y nos vamos a cenar por ahí?—cuestionó. Sanosuke saltó de la cama al suelo.

—¿De verdad?—le miró con admiración. Daisuke se incorporó sobre un codo.

—¿Puede venir Sakura?—cuestionó el mayor de los niños.

—No—rechazo el azabache. —Es una comida familiar—inquirió.

—¿Podemos ir a la pizzería?—preguntó Sanosuke.

El Uchiha mayor suspiró. Su hijo mediano siempre quería comer pizza. Aun así, aquella era su primera noche en la casa.

—Desde luego—respondió.

—¡Estupendo!—exclamó. —Vamos, Daisuke—soltó. Sanosuke tiró de su hermano mayor y los tres salieron por la puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

Diez minutos después, bajaban todos las escaleras para meterse en el coche. Sasuke se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía la puerta abierta y, en su pánico por entrar en la casa, había dejado el coche en marcha. Probó a girar la llave, pero no hizo contacto: la batería se había agotado. Daisuke se removió en el asiento de al lado.

—Vamos, papá—sonrió el niño. —Vámonos ya—pidió. Los otros dos saltaban en el asiento de atrás.

—Vámonos, vámonos—gritaban los menores. Sasuke suspiró y se giró en el asiento para hablar con los tres a la vez.

—Lo siento, chicos—suspiró el azabache. —La batería se ha agotado, tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión—inquirió. Sus hijos lo miraron primero con incredulidad y luego con reproche.

—Pero lo has prometido—declaró Sanosuke.

—Eso fue antes de saber que el coche no funcionaba—suspiró el azabache mayor.

—Tengo hambre—protestó Sarada.

—Yo también—se quejó Sanosuke.—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—se cruzó de bracitos.

—¡Ya lo tengo!—gritó Daisuke, feliz.—Podemos ir a casa de Sakura, pedirle que nos lleve en su coche y cenar todos juntos—sonrió.

—Sí —gritaron los otros dos.

—No—repuso Sasuke con firmeza. Salió del coche.—Yo prepararé la cena—sentenció. Los niños salieron detrás de él con expresión dudosa.

—¿Sabes cocinar?—preguntó Daisuke.

—Sí—asintió el azabache. —¿Qué les parecen sándwiches tostados de queso?—cuestionó.

—Vale—dijo Sarada.

—Vale—asintió Sanosuke.

—¡Yack!—Daisuke hizo una mueca de asco.—Odio el queso tostado—soltó.—Apuesto a que si Sakura estuviera aquí, no tendríamos que comer sándwiches de queso—comentó con el ceño fruncido. —Ella sabe preparar comida de verdad—inquirió orgulloso. Sasuke apretó los dientes.

—Saldrá bien, ya lo verás—susurró el azabache.

Y así fue, al menos al principio. Sasuke no tardó en localizar el queso, el pan y la margarina y unas bolsas de patatas fritas. Tenía ya el queso cortado y estaba untando la mantequilla en el pan cuando sonó el teléfono. Lo cogió Daisuke, habló un momento, y luego miró a su padre.

—Es la señora Tsunade de la agencia de niñeras—comentó. Sasuke dejó el cuchillo sobre el mostrador.

—Muy bien—suspiró el Uchiha. —Lo cogeré en el estudio—añadió.

—¿De qué quieres hablar con ella?—preguntó Daisuke.

—Necesitamos una nueva niñera—repuso su padre con firmeza. —Cuelga el teléfono y lo cogeré en la otra habitación—pidió.

—Pero papá…—se quejó el mayor de los niños.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo—suspiró Sasuke.

Bajó por el pasillo y entró en la estancia elegante que consideraba su santuario. Aunque las paredes y las alfombras eran de un color beige claro, los tonos marino, dorado y marrón de las estanterías le conferían un aire indudablemente masculino. Cogió el teléfono.

—¿Diga? ¿Señora Senju?—hablo el azabache. Tsunade Senju, una mujer enérgica, tomó la iniciativa.

—Señor Uchiha—hablo la mujer. —Me alegro de que haya vuelto, estoy segura de que le alegrará saber que hemos convencido a la señora Mitarashi para que no lo demande—inquirió. Sasuke, que había empezado a sentarse en un sillón de orejeras, se puso en pie de inmediato.

—¿Cómo dice?—cuestionó dudoso el hombre.

—Siempre que usted acceda a pagarle parte de su terapia, está dispuesta a firmar una declaración que lo exima de responsabilidades—siguió la mujer.

—¿Responsabilidades? ¿Por qué?—frunció el ceño. Tsunade suspiró de modo audible.

—Por su depresión nerviosa—respondió la mujer. —Se niega todavía a entrar en detalles; no hace más que estremecerse y susurrar algo sobre arañas gigantes que se comen a las personas, pero estoy segura de que será algo temporal—inquirió. —Unas cuantas sesiones de terapia, la dosis correcta de tranquilizantes y estará como nueva—hizo una pausa.—Aunque quizá quiera considerar desinfectar su casa—añadió.

—¿Desinfectar?—gritó Sasuke.—No diga tonterías—gruñó. —Esa mujer se marchó y dejó a mis hijos solos y sin vigilancia… Y usted ni siquiera se molestó en llamarme—gruñó.

—Oh, no, señor—hablo la mujer molesta. —Eso no es cierto, hablé con su hijo Daisuke—informó.

—Daisuke—repitió él.

—Sí, eso es—suspiró la mujer. —Un muchacho encantador… Me aseguró que había hablado con su secretaria y que le pediría que me llamara aquí—inquirió. —¿No me cree?—cuestionó.

—Sí, claro, pero…—fue interrumpido.

—Según Daisuke, su prometida estaba allí para ocuparse de todo—soltó Tsunade.

—¿Mi prometida?—se atraganto con las palabras. —Yo no tengo prometida—respondió. Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Pero yo llamé a este mismo número y hablé con una joven encantadora, una tal señorita Haruno, que me aseguró que estaría encantada de quedarse con los niños hasta su regreso—informó con tranquilidad. —Y después de lo que dijo su hijo, asumí que…—calló, logrando hacer fruncir el ceño al azabache. —¡Oh, Dios mío!—exclamó. —¿Han roto ustedes la relación?—preguntó en un susurró. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

—La señorita Haruno es amiga de mi hermano—dijo Sasuke con frialdad.

—Oh, Dios mío—Tsunade parecía escandalizada.—He oído hablar de cosas así, claro, pero debe resultarle muy incómodo—inquirió. Sasuke, confuso, trató de entender las palabras de la mujer.

—Espere un momento—suspiro el azabache. —No me refería a eso—comentó.

—Por favor, señor Uchiha—lo interrumpió la mujer. —No quiero ser grosera, pero creo que sería mejor que dejemos de lado sus asuntos personales y hablemos de lo que importa—pidió.

Sasuke se tocó el puente de la nariz y no tuvo más remedio que admitir que la mujer tenía razón.

—Muy bien—suspiró tranquilizandose.

—¿Podemos, pues, asumir, que desea usted una nueva niñera puesto que no se va a casar?—cuestionó la mujer. El hombre cerró los ojos.

—Sí—afirmó él.

—Estupendo—dijo ella. —¿Qué le parece la semana que viene?—preguntó.

—¿Para qué?—él frunció el ceño.

—Para las entrevistas—inquirió Tsunade. Sasuke apretó con fuerza el auricular.

—¿Y por qué no mañana?—preguntó él.

—Oh, no creo—soltó la mujer.

—Estupendo—gruñó Sasuke. —Estamos de acuerdo, mire, tengo trabajo… Tengo que estar en Suna a finales de la semana que viene y necesito…—fue interrumpido.

—¿Papá?—Sarada lo miraba vacilante desde la puerta.

—Un momento—cubrió el auricular con una mano.—Estoy en el teléfono, Sarada—suspiró mirando a su hija. —¿Qué quieres?—cuestionó.

—Daisuke-nii dice que te pregunte si el queso tiene que ponerse negro—comentó la pequeña.

—Depende—dijo el azabache. —¿De qué queso me hablas?—por un momento frunció el ceño.

—Del de los sándwiches—respondió la niña. Sasuke frunció aún más el ceño.

—¿Y se está poniendo negro? ¿Por qué?—preguntó dudoso.

—No lo sé—alzó las manitas.

—¿Dónde está?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Con el pan—dijo sonriente la pequeña. Su padre levantó los ojos al cielo, implorando paciencia.

—¿Y dónde está el pan?—preguntó Sasuke nuevamente.

—En el tostador—respondió Sarada.

—¿Señora Senju?—hablo nuevamente el hombre por el teléfono. —Tengo que dejarla—dijo. —Quiero oír noticias suyas mañana a primera hora, entonces me hablará de las candidatas que tenga—inquirió.

—Pero…—dijo la mujer.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono, cogió a Sarada en brazos y corrió por el pasillo. Entre la señorita Haruno, la señora Senju, su cansancio y el miedo pasado aquel día, estaba a punto de perder la razón. Abrió con fuerza la puerta de la cocina y entró en la estancia en el instante en que saltaba la alarma de incendios.

Miró hacia el mostrador. No sólo salía humo del tostador, sino que el aparato hacía además unos ruidos muy raros. Dejó a Sarada en el suelo, sacó el cable del enchufe y depositó el tostador en el fregadero. Luego se acercó a abrir la puerta de atrás para que entrara aire fresco en la estancia. Se volvió hacia los niños.

—¿Qué diablos creen que hacen?—gritó a Daisuke y a Sanosuke, furioso todavía a causa del miedo.

—Oh, oh—musitó Sanosuke.—Esto no tiene buen aspecto—susurró. Daisuke levantó la barbilla con ferocidad.

—Sarada y Sanosuke tenían hambre y tú llevabas horas en el teléfono—gruñó el niño mayor.

—No me importa cuánto tiempo pase en el teléfono—hablo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido mirando. —Tienen suerte de no haber quemado la casa—soltó.—¿No se les ocurre otra cosa que meter queso en el tostador?—cuestionó. A Sanosuke le tembló el labio inferior.

—Sólo queríamos ayudar—susurró el niño. Daisuke pasó un brazo protector en torno a los hombros de su hermano.

—Sí—afirmo el mayor. —¿Cómo íbamos a saberlo?—cuestionó. —No tenemos ninguna madre que nos enseñe estas cosas, ¿sabes?—soltó con enojo.

La lógica del pequeño y el recuerdo de su falta de madre acabó como por ensalmo con la rabia de Sasuke, que fue sustituida por los remordimientos. ¡Pasaba semanas sin ver a sus hijos y lo primero que hacía al llegar era gritarles!

Antes de que se le ocurriera algo que decir, Sarada miró los rostros furiosos de los otros y se echó a llorar. Como si se tratara de una señal, los otros dos se cubrieron los ojos con las manos y comenzaron también a sollozar.

¿Qué podía hacer él?


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

Sakura corría por uno de los senderos arbolados que rodeaban la propiedad. Después de dejar sus cosas en la cabaña, decidió salir a hacer footing con la esperanza de que el ejercicio la ayudara a controlar las emociones que le había producido su encuentro con Uchiha Sasuke.

Pero no había sido así. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Se dijo que su preocupación se debía sólo a los niños. Eran unos chicos inteligentes, cariñosos y divertidos que, en pocas semanas, habían sabido abrirse paso hasta su corazón. Principalmente porque eran unos niños maravillosos, pero también porque buscaban desesperadamente la atención de unos adultos. Y eso era algo con lo que Sakura podía identificarse.

De niña había conocido la indiferencia paterna, consecuencia de ser educada por dos profesionales tan concentrados en sus carreras que no tenían tiempo para su única hija. En el caso de Sakura, esa experiencia había servido para hacerla independiente, autosuficiente y llena de motivaciones. Pero se había sentido sola al crecer y eso no era algo que quisiera tener en común con Daisuke, Sanosuke y Sarada.

Ellos se merecían algo mejor, así que supuso que ésa era la razón por la que no podía apartar de su mente a su padre. Pensó que sería distinto si él se hubiera mostrado más asequible. Entonces podría haber hablado con él, pero, lamentablemente, parecía que el encanto de los niños y su sentido del humor procedía en su totalidad de su madre.

Al salir al claro delante de la cabaña, se prometió que, si se presentaba la oportunidad, intentaría mejorar la situación de los niños. Era lo menos que podía hacer después del modo en que le habían abierto su casa y sus corazones en las últimas semanas.

Redujo la carrera hasta quedarse al paso y se secó el rostro sudoroso con la punta de la camiseta. A primera vista, la cabaña parecía una estructura sencilla, con un porche pequeño y un aparcamiento modesto. Pero su aspecto inicial era engañoso, ya que el tejado bajaba hasta una pared trasera construida enteramente de cristal y desde la que se disfrutaba una vista increíble de Konoha.

El interior resultaba abierto y aireado. La cocina, la sala de estar y el dormitorio formaban una estancia abierta, equipada con todas las modernidades. Los sofás y sillones agrupados en torno a la enorme chimenea de piedra estaban cubiertos de terciopelo de tonos claros. Había un aparato de música, televisión y vídeo. La cama, situada sobre una plataforma en una de las esquinas, era enorme, pero muy cómoda.

Sin embargo, eran las vistas lo que más placer le causaba a Sakura. Aquel día, el sol del atardecer brillaba como polvo de oro sobre la línea azul de agua que llenaba el horizonte. Un catamarán se movía con el viento, con las velas blancas desplegadas. Más lejos, se veían las islas de color púrpura grisáceo, pero la luz dorada ocultaba su silueta.

Suspiró de placer, se quitó las zapatillas y entró en el cuarto de baño, desnudándose por el camino. Se lavó el pelo y se estaba duchando cuando oyó llamar a la puerta de la cabaña. Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha. Cogió una toalla y se secó el pelo.

—Un momento, ya voy—habló la pelirosa en alto. Se puso a toda prisa una camiseta y un par de pantalones cortos limpios y corrió a abrir.—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó, al ver a los niños.

—Hola, Sakura—Daisuke, Sanosuke y Sarada sonreían en el umbral con el rostro recién lavado.

—Apuesto a que te sorprendes de vernos—dijo el mayor.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—preguntó la joven sonriendo.

—Hemos venido a ver si quieres llevarnos a la ciudad a comer pizza—hablo Sanosuke con un puchero.

—Bueno, yo…—la interrumpieron.

—Iba a llevarnos papá, pero ha dejado el coche en marcha y no puede—explicó Sarada con tristeza.

—Sí—asintió Daisuke. —Y luego ha dicho que nos haría la cena, pero ha llamado la mujer de la agencia y el queso se ha quemado y nos ha gritado… Hemos llorado—prosiguió Daisuke.

—Ya es suficiente, Daisuke Uchiha—musitó la voz de Sasuke detrás de él.—¿No tendrá usted por casualidad cables para la batería, verdad?—cuestionó hacia ella.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, mientras lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos. Vio que él también se había duchado. Iba recién afeitado y estaba fantástico, con una camisa negra suelta y unos pantalones negros de sport. Se estremeció y casi de inmediato se ruborizó.

Hasta unos segundos después no comprendió que parte de sus escalofríos se debían a la brisa. Bajó la vista y descubrió que el aire le subía la parte baja de la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su carne de gallina.

Sasuke siguió su mirada y comprendió que había cometido un error al pensar que su piel era su único atributo memorable. El resto de ella era también excepcional. Supo sin lugar a dudas que ella no llevaba ropa interior y su cuerpo se puso tenso.

Aquello lo irritó. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquella chica? ¿Por qué tenía que salir a la puerta prácticamente desnuda? ¿No se daba cuenta de que cualquiera podía verla así? Apartó la mirada de la curva de sus senos y la volvió hacia sus hijos.

—Ya les había dicho que esto no era buena idea—suspiró el hombre. —Creo que no llegamos en buen momento, iremos a cenar mañana por la noche cuando haya arreglado el coche—inquirió. Daisuke no se movió de su sitio.

—Pero papá—se quejó el mayor de los niños. —Tú has dicho que se lo preguntarías—comentó con las manos cruzadas.

—Sí—asintió Sanosuke.—Nos hemos vuelto a lavar la cara y todo—se quejó. Sarada miró a su padre un puchero en los labios.

—Lo has prometido—susurró la niña. Sasuke miró aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los de Hikari y suspiró con resignación.

—Mire—dijo, dirigiéndose a Sakura. —Veo que no es un buen momento, pero los niños querían saber si podía llevarnos a la ciudad—soltó con dificultad. —Por supuesto, estaré encantado de pagarle por las molestias y…—lo interrumpieron.

—Queremos que cenes con nosotros—terminó Daisuke. Sasuke se volvió hacia su hijo.

—¿En serio?—preguntó el hombre.

—Sí—repuso el niño.—Porque es lo más correcto…—señalo, logrando que los otros dos pequeños asintieran. —¿No es verdad, papá?—cuestionó.

—Sí, desde luego—replicó el aludido, apretando los dientes. Sakura no intentó ocultar que no creía sus palabras.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó la pelirosa, escéptica. Los tres niños miraron a su padre expectantes.

—Sería un honor—suspiró resignado el azabache mayor.

Sakura percibió su falta de entusiasmo. Desde luego, aquel hombre no tenía por qué preocuparse. Ella tenía cosas mejores que hacer que pasar la velada con un hombre que parecía mirarla con el mismo entusiasmo con el que miran muchas personas a su dentista.

Aunque tenía que admitir que una parte de ella disfrutaba con la incomodidad de él. Y había una posibilidad de que una velada pasada al lado de alguien tan frío la curara de las sensaciones que la embargaban cada vez que se acercaba a él. Sería una especie de terapia de aversión.

—Lo siento, no sé si…—bajó la vista y miró a Daisuke, que tiraba de su camiseta.—¿Qué pasa, Daisuke?—preguntó.

—¿Por favor?—pidió. —Queremos que vengas, de verdad—la miró a los ojos.

—Y tengo mucha hambre—añadió Sanosuke con tristeza. Sarada se adelantó y le cogió una mano.

—¿Por favor?—pidió la pequeña sonriendo suavemente.

—Está bien—suspiró la pelirosa. —Estaré encantada—musitó la joven, segura de que lamentaría más tarde su decisión.

—Muy bien —gritaron los tres niños al unísono. Se acercaron a abrazarla. Sakura olvidó completamente a Sasuke y les devolvió el abrazo.

—Dejadme que me peine un poco, me calce y coja mis llaves, ¿vale?—se apartó de la puerta y les hizo señales para que entraran. —Sólo tardaré un minuto—informó. Daisuke sonrió a su padre, mientras Sanosuke y Sarada daban saltos de alegría.

—¿No te encanta, papá?—preguntó el mayor de los niños. —Esto es fantástico—soltó.

—Oh, sí—musitó el aludido, contemplando el trasero de la joven, mientras está subia las escaleras.—Fantástico—sonrió ladino. Confió con todas sus fuerzas en que Sakura se pusiera también ropa interior.

**N/G:** _¡Hola! disculpen que no haya actualizado, tuve muchas complicaciones el fin de semana pasado. Siendoles sinceros hasta el día de hoy vengo agarrando la laptop. Pasen un excelente fin de semana._


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

Aquella noche no estaba muy concurrido, debido quizás al buen tiempo. Sasuke se acerco al reservado más grande, pero Daisuke agarro a sus hermanos del brazo y los sentó casi a la fuerza en el banco de otro más pequeño.

–Queremos sentarnos aquí–dijo con firmeza.

Su padre abrió la boca para protestar, ya que allí se vería obligado a compartir el banco con Sakura, pero la mirada de desmayo de ella le hizo cambiar de opinión.

–Usted primero-–se hoyo decir al Uchiha.

La joven lo miro de soslayo y Sasuke reprimió un juramento al sentir su pecho de ella rozaba un momento su brazo. Al parecer, solo se había puesto la mitad de la ropa interior.

La pelirrosa se sentó con cuidado en el banco y se acerco tanto como le fue posible a la pared. Sasuke se sentó a su lado con cuidado de no tocarla. Sarada les sonrió a los dos.

–¿Verdad que esto es divertido?–pregunto la niña.

–Mucho–murmuraron los dos adultos.

–¿Podemos jugar con las maquinas?–pregunto Sanosuke.

–No–sentenció el azabache.

Sasuke no estaba de humor para quedarse a solas con la pelirrosa. Aunque no la miraba, podía sentir su calor a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Y aunque sabia que su estado tenia que ser consecuencia y frustración, eso no hacia que le resultara mas fácil tolerar la respuesta lujuriosa de su cuerpo. Además, eran los niños los que la habían invitado, así que por lo menos que podía hacer era compañía.

–Pero yo quiero jugar ninjas en la guerra–dijo Sanosuke. –Por favor–hizo un puchero.

–No–repitió su padre.

–Ah, vamos–intervino Daisuke. –¿Solo unas partidas?–miro a su padre.

–¿Por favor?–suplico Sarada.

–No tengo monedas sueltas–se alzó de hombros Sasuke.

En cuanto lo dijo, supo que era un error. Los rostros de los tres pequeños que tenía por hijos se iluminaron de inmediato. Trago un poco, aquellos tres realmente sabían como lograr sentir nervioso a alguien.

–Apuesto que Sakura si tiene–dijo Daisuke. –Ella siempre se acuerda de traerlas para nosotros…–sonrió ladino. –¿Verdad, Sakura?–cuestiono.

La joven vacilo un momento. Cuatro pares de ojos la contemplaban a la vez. Tres de ellas con una confianza completa; el otro le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia. Definitivamente una mirada de "di que no"

–Creo que su padre ha dicho que no–murmuró la pelirrosa.

–Pero si dijera que si, ¿Tendrías monedas?–persistió Daisuke.

–Bueno, si, pero... –fue interrumpida.

–¡Lo sabia! –el pequeño azabache miro a su padre. –¿Lo vez? –sonrió orgulloso. –Ella si tiene–soltó.

–¿Podemos jugar por favor?–pregunto Sanosuke.

–Bueno, puesto que Sakura tiene monedas ¿Por que no? –Sasuke le lanzo una mirada tan fría que podría congelar a un oso polar.

La pelirrosa apretó los dientes para contener la replica le pensaba lanzarle. Busco en su bolso y saco dos paquetes de monedas, las cuales dividió en partes iguales a los tres azabaches.

–Gracias–sonrieron los tres. Daisuke y Sanosuke salieron a toda prisa del reservado. Sarada se quedo a unos pasos de la mesa, llevando su mirada a Sakura para así sonreírle.

–Papá–llamó la azabache. –No he querido meterme, por que Daisuke es el mayor de nosotros y es él quien debe hablar contigo–comenzó la niña. –Pero sin duda alguna, es sorprendente–miro de soslayo a la pelirrosa. Sasuke entendió al instante. –Realmente era maravillosa–sonrió ladina. –Ahora pueden charlar los dos solos tranquilamente, y no se preocupen por nosotros–indicó.

Soltó una risita, antes de correr hacia donde se encontraban sus hermanos. Sasuke soltó un bufido, más la pelirrosa frunció el ceño al no entender nada, miro de soslayo a Sasuke, viéndolo ceñudo.

–¿A que cree que viene eso? –pregunto la pelirrosa.

–Ni idea–soltó el Uchiha.

Miro a la camarera que se acercaba a tomar el pedido. En cuanto termino, salió del banco y se sentó en el de frente. Sakura suspiro aliviada, sintiendo que por fin podía respirar nuevamente.

–Asi que eres amiga de Itachi–comentó el azabache.

–Si, pero... –fue interrumpida.

–No en el sentido biblico–termino el en su lugar. –Ya me lo ha dicho, ademas–la miro detenidamente. –No es su tipo–soltó.

–Gracias a Dios, el tampoco es el mio–rio divertida la ojijade.

–¿Y como esta mi hermano?–pregunto Sasuke.

–Muy bien–sonrió. –La ultima vez que lo vi estaba en plena foma, quejándose de que la cerveza Suna es mucho peor que la de Kumo–recordó. Una sonrisa curvo los labios de Sasuke.

–¿Cuando fue eso?–pregunto.

–En Suna, acabábamos de regresar de pasar una semana es Iwa–soltó la ojijade..

–Hmp–el hombre miro las profundidades de su vaso. –¿Y como llegaste aquí?–pregunto.–Parece un lugar extraño para que una periodista famosa venga de vacaciones–terminó. Sakura considero su respuesta. No quería mentir, pero tampoco estaba segura de ser sincera con el.

–A decir verdad, estoy considerando un cambio de profesión y tu hermano tuvo la generosidad de prestarme su cabaña para pensarlo–explicó. Sasuke la miro con escepticismo.

–¿Esta pensando de verdad en cambiar de carrera?–preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

–Si…–se encogió de hombros. –Quiero probar algo distinto–inquirió.

–¿Como que?–cuestionó.

–No lo se…–murmuró. Pero si sabia que le gustaba hacer mas preguntas que responderlas. –A lo mejor me dedico a cuidar niños…–sonrió divertida. –La paga es buena–rodó los ojos.

–Muy graciosa–bufó Sasuke.

–¿Qué me dices tu?–pregunto Sakura. –¿Conseguiste cerrar ese trato?–cuestionó. Sasuke tomo un sorbo de su baso y asintió con la cabeza.

–Si–afirmó. –Y ya era hora… Tengo que estar en el suroeste la semana que viene y pensaba que no podría llegar a tiempo–soltó.

–Oh–exclamo la joven con desmayo.

–¿Le preocupa eso? –pregunto él, tenso.

–No, solo que acabas de llegar a tu casa–indicó.

–Así es… Y me tengo que ir la semana que viene–comentó el azabache. –Tengo que ganarme la vida, como todo el mundo–se alzó de hombros.

–Pero... –fue interrumpida.

–Escuche, se que sus intenciones son buenas–dijo el azabache con impaciencia. –Y le agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho estos últimos dias… Es evidente que les gusta mucho a los niños–afirmó. –Pero no necesito que nadie me diga como educar a mis hijos–dijo mirándola. –Soy muy capaz de darles todo lo que necesitan–terminó.

–Excepto su compañia–murmuró ella.

–¿Cómo dice?–el Uchiha frunció el ceño.

–Nada–replico atónita ante su presunción. ¿Quien era ella para juzgar. Afortunadamente, en ese momento las voces de los niños reclamaron su atención.

–Me toca a mí, Sanosuke–se quejo Sarada.

–No es cierto–se quejo la niña. –Me falta una partida, Sano–le sacó la lengua. Sasuke se puso de pie.

–Disculpa… Voy a ver que ocurre–murmuró el azabache.

Se alejo y Sakura se volvió a mirarlo, curiosa por ver como afrontaría la situación. Paso un rato antes de lo que todos se hubieran calmado lo suficiente para mantener una conversación.

–¿La estas pasando bien? –pregunto Daisuke después de comerse cuatro pedazos seguidos de pizza sin respirar.

–Claro que si–sonrió la joven.

–Me alegro–dijo el pequeño.–¿Y tu?–se dirigió a su padre.

–También–repuso el Uchiha con brusquedad. Daisuke se volvió hacia Sakura.

–El tio Itachi dice que papá es un buen partido–hablo de la nada Sanosuke. –Tiene un coche grande, una casa grande y... –fue interrumpido.

–¡Sanosuke! –lo regaño Sasuke. –Ya es suficiente–pidió.

–Caramba papá, no he dicho nada malo ¿Verdad? –cuestionó a sus otros dos hermanos.

–No es bueno repetir lo que dicen otras personas–le dijo su padre ignorando la mirada divertida de Sakura.

–¿Te refieres a que no debería decir que el tio Itachi dice que eres un cascarrabias porque nunca tomas vacaciones? –dijo con aire inocente.

Sakura inclino su cabeza y tocio para no reprimir un ataque de risa. La camarera se acerco a la mesa con una caja para las sobras de la pizza y la cuenta. La joven tendió la mano para tomarlo sin pensar en lo que hacia. Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

Sus dedos se rozaron. La mano de el se cerro sobre la suya. Se miraron a los ojos. Sakura sintió un calor repentino; pero se dijo que no era nada. Sasuke señalo la cuenta con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Yo me ocupo–dijo el Uchiha. La joven aparto la mano y se las arreglo para sonreir.

–Como quieras–susurró la ojijade.

Por un momento juro ver un brillo peligroso en los ojos de el. Luego Sanosuke tiro la limonada que quedaba en la jarra en las rodillas de su padre y Sasuke se puso de pie con un grito de sorpresa. Aquello acabo con la situación.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

—Ha sido muy divertido—se rió Daisuke cuando Sasuke lo arropó en su cama.—Has saltado como un cohete—inquirió.

—Me alegro de que te haya parecido gracioso—repuso su padre.

Sólo deseaba irse a la cama. Sarada y Sanosuke estaban ya durmiendo. Lo único que lo separaba del anhelado descanso era Daisuke, que parecía muy animado y dispuesto a charlar largo rato.

—Papá, ¿crees que los gatos tienen ombligo?—preguntó el niño. Sasuke se enderezó y se quedó mirando a su hijo.—¿Tienen o no?—repitió el niño.

El hombre se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba su hijo. Una sospecha cruzó por su mente. Después de la cena, recorrió el zoo familiar, que no había dejado de crecer durante su ausencia. Había un hámster, un periquito, cinco peces tropicales, la serpiente Aoda, un lagarto, una babosa llamada Katsuyu, un murciélago herido que los niños aseguraban estar curando y la famosa Garuda el águila de los pequeños. Pero no recordaba ningún gato.

—¿Por qué lo quieres saber?—preguntó el azabache mayor.—No tenemos uno, ¿verdad?—preguntó. Daisuke sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No—negó. —Sólo es curiosidad—sonrió. Sasuke, aliviado, comenzó a recoger la ropa tirada por el suelo.

—¿Papá?—llamó el niño.

—¿Sí?—hablo el hombre.

—¿Tú querías a mamá?—cuestionó el niño. El cambio de tema lo cogió desprevenido.

—¿Qué?—murmuró el hombre.

—¿Querías a mamá?—volvió a preguntar Daisuke.

—Sí, mucho—respondió su padre.

—¿Crees que era bonita?—preguntó nuevamente el niño.

—Creo que era muy hermosa—repuso Sasuke.

Había conocido a Hikari en la universidad: una chica rubia de ojos azules, voz suave y buen corazón, tan delicada como una princesa de cuento de hadas. Se enamoró de ella la primera vez que la vio.

—¿Te gustaba estar casado?—preguntó el niño.

—Sí—dijo Sasuke, se inclinó para coger un calcetín. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio el otro.

—Y eso significa que te gustaría volver a casarte, ¿verdad?—siguió el pequeño.

—Tal vez—murmuró Sasuke.

Pero no era probable. Sasuke no olvidaría nunca lo que sintió después de la muerte de Hikari, como si alguien le hubiera metido una mano por la garganta para arrancarle el corazón. No olvidaría tampoco el miedo, la confusión y la tristeza de los rostros de sus hijos. No tenía intención de volver a sentirse nunca tan vulnerable.

—No es tan fácil, Daisuke—añadió Sasuke.—Tendría que conocer a la mujer adecuada y ella tendría que ser muy especial—inquirió. Él niño pensó un momento en aquello.

—Sakura es especial—dijo al fin el niño.—Y también es bonita, ¿A ti no te lo parece?—cuestionó.

Sasuke recordó el momento de la cena en que le cogió la mano a la joven. La suavidad de su piel, los frágiles huesos de debajo, la delicadeza de sus dedos comparados con los de él. Recordó también cómo le latió el pulso y el rubor que se extendió por el rostro de ella cuando se miraron.

—¿Y bien?—insistió Daisuke.—¿No te parece bonita?—preguntó.

—Desde luego—asintió. —Es hora de dormir—dijo con firmeza.

—Pero no estoy cansado—se quejó el niño.

—Pues yo sí—suspiró el hombre.

—Vale—suspiró Daisuke. —Sólo una pregunta más, no te irás en una temporada, ¿verdad?—preguntó. Sasuke suspiró.

—Me temo que sí, Daisuke—soltó Sasuke. El niño se incorporó en el acto.

—Pero no puedes—se quejó el niño. —¿Quién va a cuidar de nosotros…?—cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

—La señora Senju me enviará algunas mujeres para entrevistarlas mañana—informó Sasuke.

—Pero nosotros no queremos otra niñera estúpida—gruño el niño.—Son espantosas—soltó.

—Escucha—lo interrumpió Sasuke.—Hablaremos de eso mañana, ¿vale?—pidió. El niño se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

—¿Me lo prometes?—dijo Daisuke.

—Te lo prometo—asintió el mayor.

—¿Papá?—llamó Daisuke.

—¿Qué?—suspiró Sasuke.

—No te preocupes por no saber lo del gato, se lo preguntaré a Sakura, ella lo sabe todo—sonrió el menor ante lo que dijo. Sasuke suspiró.

—De acuerdo—dijo el mayor, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—¿Papá?—volvió a llamar Daisuke. El hombre se volvió.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Daisuke?—preguntó con cansancio.

—Me alegro de que estés en casa, te he echado de menos—informo el niño. Sonrió con dulzura y cerró los ojos. A Sasuke le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, hijo—dijo, apagó la luz. —Buenas noches—comentó antes de salir.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

Daisuke esperó hasta que oyó perderse sus pasos en la distancia. Luego salió de la cama, se acercó a la puerta y escuchó. Fue hasta su mesa y encendió la lámpara pequeña que había sobre ella. Cogió su grabadora y la puso en marcha.

—Probando, probando—susurró.—Microcasete número dos—habló. Carraspeó, pensó un momento y comenzó a hablar.

—_Hola, tío Itachi, soy yo otra vez. Daisuke. Sólo quiero decirte que papá ha vuelto a casa por fin y ha conocido a Sakura. Todo va bien, aunque las cosas no han salido como yo las había planeado.__Pero es que papá no llamó como tenía que haber hecho y Sakura se cayó por el tubo de la cesta de la ropa y vinieron los bomberos y papá estaba raro. Pero después de que yo le contara lo fantástica que es Sakura, se alegró tanto que le dio quinientos dólares por haber cuidado tan bien de nosotros. No sólo eso, sino que Sakura, él, los niños y yo hemos salido juntos esta noche por primera vez. Papá y ella se han sentado juntos y papá cree que es bonita. El único problema es que tiene que marcharse otra vez de viaje, así que ha pensado buscarnos otra niñera.__Pero no quiero que te preocupes por eso, porque he pensado en ello y tengo un plan. Lo único que tengo que hacer es asegurarme de que nadie más quiera el empleo y papá le pedirá a Sakura que lo haga ella y así descubrirá que es la mujer perfecta para nosotros. Sencillo, ¿eh? No creo que nada salga mal. Daisuke Uchiha, tu sobrino favorito, se despide por ahora._

_Oh, P.D. Te envío nueve dólares con cuarenta centavos para que me compres un anillo grande de diamantes y lo envíes lo antes posible. Gracias.—_

Daisuke apagó la grabadora con una mueca de satisfacción. Rebobinó la cinta, la sacó y la metió en un sobre en el que había escrito ya la dirección. Añadió el dinero, chupó el sobre y lo colocó de pie sobre la mesa para asegurarse de que no se olvidaría de echarlo al correo a la mañana siguiente. Luego apagó la luz y se metió en la cama.

Sí. Ya sólo le faltaba resolver el problema de la niñera para poder concentrar toda su atención en la Operación Pelirosa. Se quedó dormido sonriendo.

—Todavía no comprendo por qué tenemos que tener una estúpida niñera—dijo Chanyeol a la mañana siguiente, por centésima vez.

Sus hermanos y él estaban sentados en la sala de estar, amueblada con sofás y sillones blancos, mesas de caoba, macetas de plantas y una alfombra oriental del tamaño de un campo de fútbol.

Estaban ya vestidos y con el rostro y las manos limpias. Sus piernas, demasiado cortas para llegar al suelo, colgaban por el borde del asiento.

—Porque necesitan a alguien que los cuide—Sasuke miró su reloj y frunció el ceño. Eran las diez y media, lo que significaba que la primera candidata se retrasaba ya quince minutos.

El día empezó a torcerse desde el momento en que se despertó. Después de una noche de poco descanso, en la que no dejó de tener sueños eróticos con Sakura, consiguió dormirse profundamente poco antes del amanecer.

Cuando abrió los ojos después de las nueve y bajó corriendo, descubrió a los tres niños en la cocina. Sarada había invitado a desayunar a Katsuyu, pero el animalito se escapó. En la busqueda que siguió, los niños tiraron al suelo una lata de harina, los frascos de especias que ocupaban una estantería pequeña y una jarra de zumo de manzana.

Sasuke se disponía a limpiarlo cuando entró la señora Yamanaka, la sustituía temporal del ama de llaves. Echó un vistazo a aquel lío, dijo que le dolía la cabeza y anunció que se marchaba a casa.

Lo único bueno que había ocurrido fue que la mujer de la agencia se las arregló para conseguir cuatro candidatas para la entrevista. Le aseguró animosa que entre ellas encontraría lo que buscaba, pero Sasuke no se sentía tan optimista.

—¿Por qué no puedes cuidarnos tú?—exigió saber Sanosuke.

—Porque tengo que trabajar—respondió Sasuke.

—¿Y por qué no puede cuidarnos Sakura?—preguntó Diauske.

—Porque ése no es su trabajo—suspiró el azabache.

—Pero a ella le gustamos—se quejó Sarada.

—Estoy seguro de ello—murmuró Sasuke. —Pero olvidas que sólo estará aquí una temporada corta—inquirió.

—Pero nosotros queremos que se quede más—replicó Daisuke, testarudo.

—Y no queremos ninguna niñera estúpida—corroboró Sanosuke.

—Pues es una lástima, porque sí o si van a tener una…—Sasuke se esforzó por reprimir una punzada de remordimientos ante la infelicidad que denotaban las voces de los niños.—Miren, les prometo que encontraremos a la persona adecuada—comentó. Se acercó a la ventana al oír acercarse un coche.

—Allá vamos—dijo, saliendo hacia la puerta principal.—Confíen en mí, todo saldrá bien—sonrió ladino.

—¿Ah, sí?—musitó el hermano mayor. Daisuke intercambió una mirada con sus hermanos.—Eso ya lo veremos. —sonrió ladino.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.

La primera candidata era la señorita Shizune. Tenía poco más de veinte años, cabello castaño y unos ojos negros enormes; estaba delgada como un palillo y parecía bastante tímida.

Sasuke no tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que carecía de la experiencia suficiente para controlar a los niños. Iba a disculparse cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Daisuke empujar a Sarada con el pie. Un momento después, la más pequeña bajó del sofá y se acercó a su padre.

—¿Papá?—llamó la niña.

—¿Qué quieres, Sarada?—preguntó el hombre. La niña le hizo señas de que bajara la cabeza para poder hablarle al oído.

—Tengo que ir al baño—susurró la pequeña.

—¿Ahora?—preguntó su padre. La muchachita asintió con solemnidad.—¿Necesitas ayuda?—cuestionó Sasuke.

—Aunque la necesitara, no te dejaría—respondió la niña ofendida, dándose vuelta.

—Mujeres…—suspiró agotado Sanosuke, mientras Daisuke asentía.

Sasuke suspiró estando mentalmente deacuerdo con sus dos hijos, observando como su pequeña hija salía de la habitación con los brazos cruzados. Sin más de volvió hacia la señorita Shizune.

—Me estaba hablando usted de lo que piensa de la disciplina—hablo Sasuke.

—Oh, sí—asintió ella. —Creo que si hablamos francamente con los niños sobre su comportamiento negativo…—fue interrumpida.

—¿Papá?—llamó Daisuke.

—Estás interrumpiendo a la señorita Shizune, Daisuke—hablo el Uchiha mayor con reproche.

—Lo siento, pero estoy preocupado por Sarada—indicó el mayor de los niños. Sasuke se volvió a mirar a su hijo mayor.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó él.

—Sí—el niño miró con seriedad a la señorita Shizune.—Miré, es sólo una niña pequeña y a veces hace cosas que no debería hacer—comentó. —Yo soy el mayor, así que intento vigilarla, creo que será mejor que vaya a asegurarme de que está bien—indicó. Aquellas palabras, junto con el movimiento que había observado antes, pusieron a Sasuke en guardia.

—Te diré lo que haremos—hablo Sasuke. —Tú te quedas aquí y yo voy a ver a tu hermana—comentó con seriedad. Daisuke apretó los labios.

—Pero papá…—llamó Sanosuke. —Creo que lo mejor es que Dai…—fue interrumpido.

—He dicho que iré yo—Sasuke se puso en pie, satisfecho de sí mismo.—Ustedes dos se quedan con la señorita Shizune y sé amable con ella; ahora mismo vuelvo—indicó. Daisuke pareció triste, pero resignado.

—Sí, papá—asintieron ambos pequeños.

Sasuke visitó los cuatro cuartos de baño del piso bajo antes de localizar a su única hija femenina en el último. La pequeña niña estaba de pie delante del espejo. Suspiró un poco al haberla encontrado.

—¿Qué haces princesa?—le preguntó. La pequeño se ruborizó.

—Nada—dijo ella con rapidez.

Sasuke observó su reflejo en el espejo y frunció el ceño al notar que uno de los lados de la cabeza de la niña parecía distinto al otro. Se acercó a ella y se tranquilizó al ver la causa del problema. La pequeña se había echado casi un tubo entero de gomina en uno de los lados del pelo. Mientras del otro su pequeña coleta estaba intacta.

—Es un peinado muy interesante—musitó Sasuke.

—Sólo quería probarlo, para ver si asi me parezco más a mis hermanos y a ti—le explicó Sarada temblorosa. A Sasuke le dio una punzada en el corazón.—Y ahora se me ha atascado el peine—indicó. Volvió la cabeza y Sasuke vio que había un peine atascado detrás de la oreja de la niña.

—No importa—cogió una toalla y subió a Sarada al mostrador. —Un poco de agua y estarás como nueva—sonrió levemente.

Le lavó la gomina y no tardó en solucionar el problema y reunirse con los demás. En cuanto entraron en la sala, él cargando a su hija, la señorita Shizune se volvió hacia ellos dos preocupada.

—¿Todo va bien?—preguntó la mujer. Sasuke se quedó un poco sorprendido por aquella reacción.

—Desde luego—asintió Sasuke. —Hemos tenido un problemilla, pero lo hemos arreglado con agua, ¿verdad, Sarada?—miró a su hija. La cual sonrió abiertamente.

—Sí—asintió la niña. Sanosuke y Daisuke emitieron unos ruidos extraños.

—¿Ha tenido que echarle agua a algo?—preguntó la señorita Shizune débilmente. Sasuke frunció el ceño ante aquella reacción exagerada.

—No ha sido nada—hablo Sasuke. —Sarada ha intentado un pequeño experimento con su pelo…—fue interrumpido.

—¡Su pelo! ¡Oh, Dios Santo!—se puso en pie. —Lo siento, señor Uchiha, pero estoy segura de que no soy la niñera que busca—comentó. —Sólo he asistido dos meses a la escuela de niñeras, no estoy preparada para lidiar con necesidades especiales—añadió nerviosamente. —En particular si se trata de algo destructivo—miró a Sarada con una sonrisa nerviosa.—Su hija parece encantadora y estoy segura de que se trata de una fase pasajera, pero, a mí ni siquiera me gustan las velas en los pasteles de cumpleaños—soltó. Sasuke la miró atónito.

—¿De qué diablos está hablando?—cuestionó Sasuke. La señorita Shizune lanzó un gemido y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

—No tiene por qué fingir—hablo la mujer. —Los niños me han contado el problema de Sarada—murmuró. —Que ayer tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos, que después se prendió fuego en la cocina…—soltó.

—¿Eso han hecho?—Sasuke miró a Daisuke y Sanosuke, que tenían la vista baja.

—Sí—afirmo la mujer. —Y lamento sus problemas, pero me temo que tendrá que buscar a otra persona—terminó. Se marchó sin añadir nada más y Sasuke se quedó inmóvil y contó lentamente hasta diez. Luego se volvió a mirar a los dos niños mayores.

—Muy bien—dijo Sasuke con calma helada.—¿Alguno de ustedes quiere contarme qué le han dicho a esa mujer para que crea que su pequeña hermana es una pirómano?—les cuestionó. Daisuke y Sanosuke intercambiaron una mirada antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No —respondieron al unísono. Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Daisuke se puso en pie.

—Caray, papá—dijo el mayor de los niños, saliendo a abrir. —Esa debe ser la siguiente candidata—sonrió ladinamente.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

La señora Hotaru resultó ser una mujer parlanchina y práctica de unos treinta años. Llevaba el cabello suelto rubio y olía débilmente a vainilla y canela, ojos verdes. Le explicó a Sasuke que había criado a sus dos hijas adorables que tuvo a los quince años, y decidido convertirse en niñera porque echaba de menos las alegrías de estar con niños pequeños.

En aquel momento, a Sasuke no se le hubiera ocurrido asociar fácilmente la palabra alegría con sus hijos, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, la señora Hotaru sí tenía experiencia y sabría de sobra que los niños podían ser terribles a veces. Y así fue. Cuando llegaron al final de la entrevista, Sasuke había decidido que la mujer haría bien su trabajo. Se volvió hacia los niños.

—¿Tienen alguna pregunta?—hablo el azabache. Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Le gustan los animales, señora Hotaru?—preguntó Daisuke. Sasuke asintió con aprobación. Era una pregunta que debería haber hecho él.

—Oh, sí—repuso la mujer con calor abrasador.—Yo tengo un canario precioso, se llama Belly—dijo ella. Los niños intercambiaron una de aquellas miradas que Sasuke no podía interpretar. Recordó el ataque de nervios de la señora Shizune.

—Creo que debo advertirle que algunos de los animalitos de mis hijos son un poco exóticos—se apresuro el hombre a decir. La señora Hotaru sonrió.

—Oh, no importa—negó ella. —Mi Aoi tuvo una vez un conejo de Angora y mi Belly es un cantante excepcional—comentó. —La semana pasada…—fue interrumpida. Sonó el teléfono. Sasuke esperó un momento y luego recordó que no había un ama de llaves para contestar.

—Disculpe—dijo él. Se prometió que, en cuanto volviera, le contaría exactamente cuáles eran los animalitos de sus hijos. Antes de salir, lanzó una mirada de advertencia a los niños.—Nada de historias—ordenó.

—Sí, papá—dijeron los tres a coro. Sasuke cruzó el vestíbulo, entró en su estudio y cogió el auricular.

—¿Diga?—contestó.

—¿Señor Uchiha?—escuchó. —Soy Arnie, del taller de automóviles, llamo por su coche—informó. Un grito espeluznante cruzó el aire.

—¿Arnie? ¿Puede llamar más tarde?—cuestionó nervioso.

Colgó el teléfono y salió al vestíbulo a tiempo de ver a la señora Hotaru correr hacia la puerta agitando las manos en el aire. Los niños la seguían.

—¡Qué diablos ocurre?—gritó Sasuke. La señora Hotaru lo miró con aire acusador.

—La señora Tsunade dijo que tenía usted un problemilla con animalitos, pero no imaginé nunca, nunca se me ocurrió…—se estremeció.—No podría dormir pensando que una de esas criaturas pudiera atacarme mientras duermo—inquirió la mujer.

—¿Pero qué…?—nuevamente interrumpido.

—No—negó. —No puedo, lo siento—añadió.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la casa sin añadir nada más. Sasuke, atónito, salió a su vez para verla entrar en su coche y marcharse. Se volvió hacia los niños, que lo habían seguido al exterior.

—Muy bien—casi gruñó. —¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?—preguntó con poca calma. Daisuke se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé—dijo el niño. —Ella nos hablaba de Belly—levantó los ojos al techo.—Un nombre estúpido, ¿verdad?—sonrió ladino.

—Daisuke—le advirtió Sasuke.

—Vale, vale—suspiró el niño.—Me ha preguntado si tenía un animal favorito y entonces he recordado que Hitt estaba dormido en mi bolsillo, lo he sacado para enseñárselo y se ha puesto como loca—movió la cabeza. —¡Pobre Hitt! No ha sido culpa suya, ha intentado escapar y se ha quedado enredado en su pelo—indicó.

—¿Hitt? ¿Quién es Hitt?—preguntó Sasuke.

—¿No te acuerdas que anoche te dije que lo había encontrado Sakura? —cuestionó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. —El vampiro, ¿recuerdas?—soltó.

—¿Hitt es el murciélago?—preguntó el hombre.

—Desde luego, no es un estúpido canario—sonrió orgulloso el niño.

Sasuke apretó los dientes. Las únicas palabras que se le ocurrían no eran adecuadas para los oídos de sus pequeños niños. Sanosuke interpretó mal el silencio de su padre y se acercó a él.

—No te preocupes, papá—hablo el de en medio. —A Hitt no le ha pasado nada—sonrió. Sasuke suspiró cerrando los ojos.

La señorita Tayuya tenía una melena pelirroja e iba ataviada con un traje de pantalón corto verde fluorescente y unas botas altas. Una vez superada la primera impresión, Sasuke tuvo que reconocer que parecía bastante simpática, aunque no le gustó ver que llevaba una serpiente tatuada en la muñeca. En la lengua del animal, se leían las palabras: Los del sonido para siempre. Sanosuke también vio el tatuaje.

—Guay—dijo con avidez el niño. Se echó hacia adelante para observarlo mejor. La señorita Tayuya le tendió el brazo.

—Los del sonido son mis compañeros—informó la mujer. —Nos vamos a volver a ver…—dijo, frunció el ceño. —En cuanto salgan de la cárcel—inquirió. Daisuke pareció impresionado.

—¿De verdad están en la carcel?—cuestionó el mayor de los niños.

—Sí—asintió la mujer. —Tienen cinco años de condena, pero creemos que saldrán en septiembre por buen comportamiento—comentó.

—¿Han matado a alguien?—preguntó Sanosuke esperanzado. La señorita Tayuya se echó a reír.

—No—negó. —Los del sonido son muy listos, lo único que hicieron fue inventar un modo de entrar en las computadoras de ventas a domicilio y pedir cosas sin pagarlas—se llevó la taza de café a los labios y suspiró.—No son unos ladrones vulgares, son unos artistas de los ordenadores—soltó. A Daisuke se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿Cree que podrían enseñarme?—cuestionó el niño. Sasuke se puso en pie con brusquedad, se inclinó, le quitó la taza de café de las manos y la sacó al vestíbulo.

—Gracias, señorita Tayuya—hablo el azabache. —Ha sido muy educativo—inquirió.—Puede mencionarle a la señora Tsunade que estaré en contacto—termino.

—Vaya—dijo la mujer, con truculencia.—No hace falta que se ponga así, de todas formas, yo no trabajaría nunca aquí—señaló la barandilla. —No me gustan las serpientes—añadió.

Salió por la puerta y Sasuke miró en la dirección indicada por la mujer y vio a Aoda, que bajaba alegremente por la barandilla como si fuera un tobogán.

Sasuke respiró aliviado al ver el cabello cafe y la actitud decidida de la mujer que salía del coche. Según la agencia, no habían recibido todavía las referencia, de la señora Tsume, pero había conseguido notas excelentes en las pruebas de la escuela de niñera. Sasuke se sorprendió agradablemente al ver que, aunque brusca, no carecía de amabilidad.

—¿Le gustan los animales?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Por supuesto—sonrió la mujer. —Los animales son nuestros amigos—inquirió.

—No me refiero a gatos y perros—dijo él con franqueza, demasiado cansado para andarse por las ramas.—Los niños tienen un murciélago, un lagarto, un par de tarántulas y una variedad de roedores, una serpiente, un águila y una babosa—soltó. La señora Tsume asintió con aprobación.

—Estupendo—hablo la mujer. —De niña, yo tenía un lobo, cuidar de animales les ayuda a asumir responsabilidades—sonrió a los niños.

—¿Qué opina usted de los niños que tienen mucha imaginación?—preguntó Sasuke.

—No se preocupe, siempre sé cuándo no me dicen la verdad—comentó la mujer. —Conmigo, sus hijos no tardarán en aprender que la sinceridad es lo mejor—inquirió.

Los niños la miraron con rabia. A juzgar por su expresión, parecía claro que sabían que se habían encontrado con la horma de su zapato. Sasuke, que se sentía bien de repente, se compadeció de ellos.

—Pueden ir arriba y ponerse los trajes de baño—dijo Sasuke.—Los llevaré a nadar en cuanto la señora Tsume y yo aclaremos algunos detalles—sonrió satisfecho.

—De acuerdo —respondieron los tres, de mala gana. Sasuke los miró salir por la puerta y se volvió hacia la mujer.

—Si le interesa, el empleo es suyo—comentó el Uchiha. —Por supuesto, habrá un período de prueba, pero…—fue interrumpido. En aquel momento sonó el teléfono. Sasuke suspiró.—Disculpe un momento—dijo. La señora Tsume asintió con la cabeza.

—Desde luego—asintió.

—¿Le interesa el puesto, pues?—cuestionó. La mujer miró en torno suyo.

—Oh, sí—asintió ella.

Sasuke entró en su estudio. Era Arnie de nuevo. Aquella vez consiguieron hablar sin ser interrumpidos y Sasuke le explicó el problema. Cuando colgó el teléfono, se sentía bien. Todo iba de maravilla. Se sorprendió, pues, al encontrarse a la señora Tsume esperándolo en el vestíbulo.

—¿Cuándo quiere que empiece?—preguntó la mujer con brusquedad. Su bolso, un objeto grande de plástico, estaba abierto. La mujer metió una mano en su interior, buscando al parecer las llaves del coche.

—¿Mañana le parece demasiado pronto?—cuestionó el azabache.

—No, no, mañana está bien—asintió la mujer tranquilamente.

—Eh, señora Tsume—gritó Sanosuke. Sasuke levantó la vista y vio a los niños que bajaban corriendo las escaleras. —¿Quiere ver mi granja de hormigas?—cuestionó.

—No—dijo su padre automáticamente.

Al ver que su hijo abría la tapa del contenedor de plástico, estiró un brazo para proteger a su nueva niñera. Desgraciadamente, la señora Tsume se movió y la mano de él la golpeó en el brazo. La mujer perdió el equilibrio y se inclinó hacia adelante. Al mismo tiempo, Daisuke golpeó a su hermano entre los hombros con entusiasmo.

—Sí, enséñasela, Sanosuke—animó Daisuke.

Sanosuke levantó los brazos y las hormigas saltaron por el aire, yendo a caer, en su mayor parte, en el bolso abierto de la mujer. La señora Tsume lanzó un grito y soltó el bolso, lo que originó que cayeran al suelo una serie de objetos interesantes, incluida una caja antigua de rapé, un platillo de dulces de plata y un gracioso cisne de jade. Sasuke miró los objetos, que pertenecían a su sala de estar, el rostro culpable de la mujer y lanzó un juramento.

—Oh—dijo Sarada, escandalizada y orgullosa al mismo tiempo.—Papá ha dicho una palabra muy fea—comentó negando con los brazos en su cadera, mirando mal a su padre.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13.

Sakura estaba soñando. Lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Tendida en una tumbona al lado de la piscina, dejó que la imagen de Sasuke la envolviera.

—_Te deseo—murmuró él, con ojos apasionados._

Comenzó a acariciarla y ella gimió de placer. En aquel momento, algo se interpuso en su sueño; le pareció oír voces y abrió los ojos con un suspiro. Tres rostros pequeños la miraban fijamente. Dio un respingo y se incorporó en el acto. Los niños se echaron a reír.

—Eh, Sakura—dijo Daisuke.—Somos nosotros—comentó. —¿Te hemos asustado?—le preguntó. La joven respiró hondo y sonrió.

—Desde luego que sí—sonrió la joven.

—¿De verdad?—sonrió Daisuke.

—Mucho—asintió ella. Ajustó la tumbona para poner el respaldo en posición más vertical.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Han encontrado una nueva niñera?—preguntó la pelirosa. El trío negó con la cabeza al unísono.

—No—repuso Daisuke, muy contento. —La señorita Shizune se ha asustado de Sarada, a la señora Hotaru sólo le gustaban los canarios y papá ha echado de casa a la señorita Tayuya y la señora Tsume ha intentado robarnos—informó sonriendo. —Y luego, cuando papá ha llamado a la agencia, le han dicho que no pueden enviar a nadie más porque nuestra casa es un peligro—soltó.

—Papá ha dicho una palabra fea—añadió Sarada.

—Últimamente lo hace a menudo—dijo Sanosuke. —¿Quieres oírla?—cuestionó.

—No—repuso Sakura, que ya se había hecho una idea de la situación. Daisuke echó la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Tenías una pesadilla?—cuestionó el mayor de los niños. La joven se ruborizó.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?—miró al niño.

—Porque hacías unos ruidos muy raros—dijo Sanosuke.

—Queríamos despertarte antes—la informó Daisuke.—Pero papá ha dicho que no lo hiciéramos—inquirió

Al oír aquello, Sakura giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio a Sasuke de pie al lado de la caseta del baño. ¡Cielo Santo! Aparte de unas gafas de sol y un minúsculo bañador negro, iba desnudo. Recorrió su cuerpo con la vista hasta llegar a su rostro. El hombre tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Creí que les había dicho que no despertaran a la señorita Haruno—dijo hacia los niños.

—No lo hemos hecho—protestó Daisuke.

—Sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que estaba bien—corroboró Sanosuke.

—Hacía unos ruidos muy raros—comenzó a explicarle Daisuke.

—Me he despertado sola—lo interrumpió Sakura. —No me han molestado, se lo aseguro—soltó.

—Me alegro—suspiró él. El hombre dio un paso hacia adelante y los niños echaron a correr.

—Ahora que estás aquí tú para vigilar, ¿podemos volver al agua?—preguntó Daisuke, corriendo hacia la piscina.

—Sí—repuso Sasuke, tenso. —Pueden ir—pasó al lado de Sakura y se sentó en una de las sillas agrupadas en torno a una mesa con sombrilla, a poca distancia de la joven.—Pero portense bien—suspiró. Miró a Sakura y la joven se estremeció al notar sus ojos sobre su piel. Sasuke señaló la lata de refresco que llevaba en la mano.

—¿Quiere una?—preguntó Sasuke.

—No—repuso ella, con voz ronca. —No, gracias—sonrió.

Sasuke colocó los pies en otra silla, abrió la lata de Coca Cola y tomó un trago. En la piscina, Sanosuke se subió sobre los hombros de Daisuke y los dos la saludaron con la mano. Sakura soltó una carcajada y les devolvió el saludo.

—Tiene suerte—le dijo a Sasuke.—Son unos niños fantásticos—comentó ella. El hombre hizo una mueca.

—A menos que cometa usted el gran y enorme error de querer ser su niñera—hablo el azabache.—Entonces se vuelven locos—comentó el azabache.

—¿Ha sido un día duro?—preguntó ella.

—Podríamos decir que sí—suspiró él.

—Los niños me han dicho que no ha encontrado a la persona adecuada—comentó Sakura. Sasuke guardó silencio tanto rato, que Sakura creyó que no iba a contestarle. Pero entonces, él suspiró y la miró por encima de sus gafas.

—No es cierto—hablo el azabache. —Aparte de la señorita Tsume, las demás no estaban tan mal—comentó. —Claro que nunca lo sabré de cierto, ya que una se marchó convencida de que tengo una hija pirómana, otra cree que mi casa está plagada de murciélagos y a la tercera le tiraron un cubo de hormigas encima—informó en un suspiro. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba segura de que a él no le gustaría que se echara a reír.

—Tengo entendido que la última tenía además algunos problemas—susurró ella. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Habría dado igual que fuera la Madre Teresa—comentó Sasuke. —Los niños le tiraron las hormigas antes de que supiéramos que era cleptómana, no se puede confiar en ellos…—indicó.

—A lo mejor es que no ha encontrado a la persona idónea—suspiró la pelirosa. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que sea eso—suspiró Sasuke. —En el último año y medio hemos tenido treinta niñeras, no, el problema son ellos—acató.

A lo lejos, Daisuke, fuera del campo de visión de su padre, salió de la piscina y se acercó al jardín que la rodeaba, donde arrancó los capullos de unas petunias, dejando detrás sólo los tallos. Sasuke, ignorante de lo que acababa de hacer su hijo, siguió desahogándose.

—Son caprichosos, desobedientes y no sienten ningún respeto por la autoridad—se deshago el azabache.

Sakura lo miró con incredulidad. En su opinión eran unos niños imaginativos, listos y desesperados por atraer la atención de su padre. Le resultaba tan evidente que no comprendía cómo él no se daba cuenta. Daisuke miró en dirección a su padre y arrojó las flores al agua.

—Vamos a jugar a los hombres X—propuso el mayor de los niños.—Esto será nuestra munición—sonrió. Cogió un puñado de flores mojadas y las lanzó contra su hermana pequeña. Sarada le disparó a su vez. Sanosuke entró en la batalla y los tres niños se echaron a reír.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14.

—No necesitan una niñera—concluyó Sasuke.—Necesitan un carcelero—comentó.

Sakura decidió que no necesitaban una niñera sino un padre. ¿Habría algún modo de conseguir que Sasuke Uchiha se portara como tal? No lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Se volvió pensativa hacia él.

—¿Sabe?—dijo, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras.—Tiene algo de razón, no sabía que habían tenido tantas niñeras—comentó ella. —¿Ha dicho treinta?—cuestionó con incredulidad.

—Así es—asintió él. La joven movió la cabeza.

—Eso es terrible—hablo ella. —¿Sabe ya lo que va a hacer?—preguntó. El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—No lo he decidido todavía—contestó Sasuke. Sakura apoyó la barbilla en su mano.

—¿Ha pensado usted en un internado?—preguntó la ojijade.

—¿Un internado?—murmuró Sasuke.

—En la costa este hay varias academias militares excelentes—siguió Sakura. —Cuando empezaba, hice unos artículos sobre ellas, una en especial, ANBU, era sensacional—susurró. —Si quiere, puedo llamar al comandante—inquirió.

—Creo que no—murmuró nuevamente él.

—Tal vez fuera la solución ideal—se alzó de hombros Sakura. —Dios sabe que el comandante Morino sabría inculcarles disciplina, uno o dos años de obedecer órdenes e inspecciones diarias les vendrían muy bien—indicó.

—¡Cielo Santo!—alzó un poco la voz Sasuke. —Sarada sólo tiene cuatro años—Sasuke la miró con incredulidad. —No habla usted en serio, ¿verdad?—preguntó.

—Eh, sólo era una sugerencia—se alzó de hombros ella. —No se ponga así, en realidad, yo nunca he tenido ningún problema con los niños... A decir verdad, cuando yo estaba, todo iba bien—hizo una pausa y añadió pensativa.—Los niños perciben cuándo uno se siente seguro de su autoridad—comentó. Hubo una pausa.

—¿Insinúa usted que yo no lo estoy?—preguntó el Uchiha.

—Claro que no—se disculpó mentalmente con los niños por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.—Aunque tienden a ignorar lo que les dicen, ¿verdad?—preguntó. —Y pueden ser algo gamberros—inquirió.

—¿Y qué quiere decir exactamente con eso?—preguntó el hombre con fiereza, como un león que defendiera a sus cachorros.

—Bueno…—se mordió el labio inferior y luego prosiguió de mala gana.—Mire lo que están haciendo ahora, todas esas flores acabarán atorando el filtro—inquirió. Sasuke se puso en pie de un salto.

—¿Qué diablos?—cuestionó. —¡Niños! ¡Dejen eso de inmediato!—gruñó.

Daisuke, Sanosuke y Sarada se quedaron inmóviles. Habían añadido algunos geranios y botones de oro a su provisión de municiones. Una mezcla de pétalos rojos, amarillos y rosas cubrían el agua, además de su pelo y sus rostros. Los tres miraron a su padre sorprendidos.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Sanosuke, inocente. Sasuke se acercó a ellos con la espalda rígida.

—Saben muy bien que no tienen que meter palos, piedras, hojas ni flores a la piscina….—soltó el azabache mayor.

—Pero es munición—protestó Daisuke.

—No me importa lo que sea—comentó Sasuke. —Quiero que saquen todo eso y salgan de la piscina—cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho y esperó.

—Pero no hace falta que te pongas así—murmuró Daisuke.—Si tuviéramos a alguien como Sakura para cuidarnos, no nos portaríamos así—inquirió. A Sasuke no le gustó aquello. Lo miró con rabia.

—Ya es suficiente—dijo él.

Daisuke miró a sus hermanos, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a recoger las flores mojadas. Sanosuke y Sarada lo imitaron y unos minutos después los tres salieron de mala gana de la piscina.

—Agarren las toallas y entren a lavarse a la caseta—pidió el mayor. —Esperenme en la puerta—añadió.

—Sí, papá—asintieron los tres.

Sakura endureció su corazón al verlos pasar a su lado con la cabeza baja. Aquél no era el momento de ablandarse. Cogió su bolsa de playa, sacó su agenda, un bolígrafo y una libreta y se puso en pie. Se acercó a la mesa y copió un nombre y número de teléfono en una de las hojas de la libreta. Cuando Sasuke se acercó a coger sus gafas de sol, le tendió el papel.

—Tome—dijo ella. El hombre lo cogió con desconfianza.

—¿Qué es esto?—cuestionó Sasuke.

—El número de la ANBU—respondió Sakura. Sasuke lo miró un momento y luego lo arrugó.

—No lo necesito—dijo el Uchiha cortante.

—Pero…—ella fue interrumpida.

—He decidido aplazar mi viaje—hablo el Uchiha. —Puede esperar unas semanas, hasta que los niños estén asentados—inquirió con seriedad.

—¿En serio?—preguntó ella, encantada. —¿Está seguro de que es lo mejor?—preguntó.

—Desde luego—afirmó el hombre. —Les enseñaré algunos modales y les recordaré que un mal comportamiento siempre trae repercusiones, cuando la agencia consiga encontrar al fin una niñera adecuada, estarán preparados—indicó.

—Oh, bueno—murmuró ella. —Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer…—nuevamente interrumpida. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Puedo arreglármelas solo—dijo con decisión. —Disculpe, por favor—termino.

—Oh, desde luego—asintió Sakura.

Echó a andar hacia la caseta, pero se detuvo después de unos cuantos pasos. Sakura lo vio vacilar antes de volverse hacia ella.

—Tal vez haya una cosa que puede hacer—hablo Sasuke.

—Lo que usted diga—dijo ella.

—¿Sabe usted por casualidad si los gatos tienen ombligo?—cuestionó Sasuke. Sakura abrió mucho la boca.

—Claro que tienen—repuso automáticamente ella.—Son mamíferos, no les vemos el ombligo a causa del pelo—inquirió.

—Gracias—susurró Sasuke. Sin añadir ninguna explicación, se volvió y entró en la caseta.

Sakura se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido. Era un hombre estirado, autoritario y muy difícil de comprender. Entonces, ¿por qué deseaba ella conocerlo mejor y de un modo que no tenía nada que ver con los niños y sí mucho con el hombre?

¿Era porque siempre le gustaban los retos? ¿O porque enfrentarse a él le hacía sentirse más viva de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo? ¿O quizá se debía sólo a esa maldita atracción física? Después de todo, el hombre tenía un cuerpo sensacional.

Lanzó un gemido, se acercó a la piscina y se lanzó al agua.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15.

—¿Tú vas a cuidar de nosotros?—preguntó Daisuke, incrédulo.

Los cuatro Uchiha estaban sentados en torno a la mesa del comedor pequeño, situado al lado de la cocina. Sasuke había probado de nuevo a hacer sándwiches tostados de queso, está vez con éxito. Esperó al final de la comida para anunciarles su decisión. Tenía la vaga idea de que los niños podían emocionarse tanto con su anuncio, que quizá no fueran capaces de comer si se lo decía antes. Pero no tenía por qué haberse preocupado. Al menos, en lo referente a Daisuke. Aunque su hijo mayor no parecía precisamente descontento, estaba muy lejos de parecer entusiasmado. Se había quedado pensativo.

—¿De verdad vas a quedarte con nosotros?—preguntó Daisuke.

—Así es—asintió el padre. —Me he dado cuenta de que hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos—inquirió.

—Nunca hemos pasado tiempo juntos—dijo Sanosuke. Sasuke lo miró sorprendido por su declaración.

—Eso no es cierto—hablo Sasuke. —¿Qué me dices del viaje que hicimos a Disneylandia en Navidad?—comentó.

—Pero fue Suigetsu el que nos llevo a ver a Mickey Mouse y las demás cosas—señaló Daisuke.—Tú te quedaste en el hotel a trabajar—inquirió.

—Señor Hozuki—corrigió Sasuke.

—El nos ha dicho que lo llamemos solo Suigetsu…—inquirió Sanosuke.

—Y lo importante no es lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado, sino que ahora sí vamos a pasar tiempo juntos, será divertido—comentó Sasuke.

Pensó para sus adentros que, además, les serviría para aprender unas cuantas cosas, pero no lo dijo. También quería demostrarle algunas cosas a Haruno Sakura. Cuando pensaba en su último encuentro con ella, se ponía tenso. Ya había sido bastante malo encontrársela allí, vestida sólo con un minúsculo traje de baño. No quiso mirarla, pero, allí dormida, parecía joven y muy vulnerable. Aun así, se disponía a alejarse cuando percibió algo curioso en la respiración de ella.

Dios sabía que no había tenido intención de presenciar el modo en que se estiraba ni observar la sonrisa de placer que entreabría sus labios. Pero lo había visto y había tenido que pagar las consecuencias. Necesitó nadar un rato y una ducha fría para librarse del deseo que lo embargó al verla.

¿Y qué había hecho después ella? Ni gritó a los niños por despertarla, ni pareció avergonzarse de que la sorprendieran durmiendo en su piscina ni hizo o dijo nada que sugiriera que aquella terrible atracción física que sentía él pudiera ser mutua. En lugar de eso, le sugirió que era más capaz que él de cuidar a sus hijos. Pues le demostraría que no era así.

—¿Papá?—llamó el mayor.

—¿Qué, Daisuke?—cuestionó Sasuke.

—Estarás aquí para mi cumpleaños, ¿verdad?—cuestionó el niño. Sasuke pensó en la fecha y vio que faltaban tres semanas. Supuso que su viaje podría esperar hasta entonces. Recordó, además, lo mucho que le gustaba cumplir años de niño; no podía perderse el de sus hijos.

—Por supuesto—asintió.

—Perfecto—sonrió Daisuke. —¿Puedo retirarme?—preguntó.

—¿Yo también?—pidió Sanosuke. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Desde luego—asintió Sasuke.

—¡Estupendo!—los dos se alejaron corriendo. Sólo Sarada se quedó detrás. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él.

—¿Papá?—llamó la niña.

—Dime, Sarada—suspiró el azabache.

La niña dobló un dedo para indicarle que bajara la cabeza. El Uchiha mayor obedeció, asumiendo que querría hablarle al oído como otras veces. Sarada lo besó en la mejilla. Sonriendo abiertamente.

—Me alegro de que vayas a ser nuestra nueva niñera—dijo con timidez.

Salió de la estancia y Sasuke miró la puerta vacía con el corazón galopante. Todo el valor de que había hecho gala desde que tomara aquella decisión lo abandonó de repente. Cielo Santo. ¿Qué diablos acababa de hacer?


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16.

—¿Cómo que no va a venir?—preguntó Sasuke a la mañana siguiente por el teléfono de la cocina. —Esa mujer es empleada suya y puede ordenarle que venga a trabajar o enviarme a otra persona—gruñó.

—Lo siento, señor Uchiha, lamentablemente, se ha corrido la voz de los problemas que tiene en su casa, no sé lo que espera que haga yo—Tsunade Senju contestó con aire de disculpa, pero con firmeza. —No puedo obligar a la señora Anko ni a nadie a ir a limpiar y cocinar para ustedes—soltó.

—Lo comprendo—dijo él, con exagerada paciencia, incapaz de creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Miró a su alrededor. La cocina estaba llena de vasos, platos, cucharas y tazones. Además, el zumo y la harina del día anterior llenaban el suelo blanco. Necesitaba urgentemente una asistenta.

—Como ya he dicho, lo comprendo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tenemos un contrato—dijo con seriedad. —Uno en el que usted se compromete a ofrecer condiciones de trabajo seguras—lo interrumpió ella.

—Y mi abogado me informa de que las ratas, murciélagos, serpientes y tarántulas violan ese contrato—respondió Tsunade. —Además, la señora Anko no se ha marchado… Está enferma—inquirió.

—Escuche, señora Tsunade—suspiró el azabache. —Por lo que a mí respecta, unos sofocos no son una enfermedad—soltó. La señora Tsunade guardó silencio un momento.

—¿Sabe, señor Uchiha?—dijo con dignidad la mujer.—No conozco a su hermano, pero empiezo a comprender por qué su prometida lo prefiere a él—soltó ella. —Y ahora, si me disculpa, me llaman por la otra línea, buenos días—termino.

Colgó el teléfono y Sasuke miró el auricular con incredulidad. Colgó a su vez. Por un momento, sintió tentaciones de mandarlo todo al diablo, llamar a Suigetsu y preguntarle si había habitaciones libres en uno de sus hoteles. Los empleados vigilarían a los niños, él podría trabajar y sería un buen modo de acabar con aquello.

Pero, si lo hacía, los niños se criarían como salvajes que aterrorizarían a personas inocentes hasta que un día acabarían en un lugar mucho peor que la academia militar. Aquella idea fue como un jarro de agua fría, que lo obligó a controlarse. Respiró hondo y se esforzó por pensar racionalmente en la situación.

En cuanto lo hubo hecho, comprendió que aquel último desastre no era tan malo. Después de todo, la señora Mitarashi, su ama de llaves, volvería de sus vacaciones dos semanas y media más tarde. Aunque no tenía mucha experiencia en llevar una casa, no podía ser muy distinto a llevar un negocio, y eso era algo que él hacía con maestría.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era organizarse, algo con lo que podía empezar de inmediato. Echó otro vistazo a su alrededor. Lo más urgente era limpiar la cocina. A continuación, tendrían que comprar comida. Daisuke eligió aquel momento para entrar allí, seguido de sus dos hermanos. Los tres niños se subieron de inmediato a sus taburetes.

—Buenos días, papá—murmuraron, bostezando todavía.

—Buenos días—respondió.

Empezó a llenar el fregadero con agua caliente, pero se detuvo para mirarlos. Si actuaba con inteligencia, podría aprovechar la marcha de la señora Anko en provecho propio. Su ausencia le daría muchas oportunidades de enseñar responsabilidad a los niños y le demostraría a Sakura que sabía lo que hacía.

—Me alegro de que estén levantados—dijo con decisión el padre.—Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy—comentó.

—¿Nos vas a llevar a dar un paseo en barco?—preguntó Sanosuke.

—Podría venir también Sakura—añadió Sarada.

—Entiende mucho de barcos—asintió Daisuke.

—No—negó Sasuke.

—Se trata de otra cosa—suspiró. —La señora Anko no va a venir, así que tendremos que arreglarnos solos—informó el Uchiha mayor. —Empezaremos por limpiar la cocina y luego iremos a la tienda a comprar comida—soltó.

—Vale —dijo Sarada. Sanosuke y Daisuke, sin embargo, lo miraron con desmayo.

—¿Ahora?—se quejo el mayor de los niños.

—Pero si acabamos de levantarnos—dijo el mediano.—Y todavía no hemos desayunado…—siguió protestando.

—Sí —asintió Daisuke.—Cuando estaba Sakura aquí, siempre nos preparaba el desayuno y nos llevaba a sitios—indicó. —A la playa a volar cometas o al aeropuerto a ver despegar y aterrizar los aviones—soltó. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—Pues yo los llevaré a la tienda—dijo Sasuke.—En cuanto al desayuno…—se interrumpió.

Sabía de sobra que en la casa no había huevos ni fruta ni una caja de cereales. Pero se negó a admitir su derrota. Pensó un segundo, cogió tres platos y sacó del frigorífico los trozos de pizza que les habían sobrado en la pizzería dos días atrás. Colocó uno en cada plato.

—Ya está—musitó.

—Estupendo—comentó Sanosuke, sorprendido.

Sarada asintió y Daisuke pareció impresionado. Sasuke sintió una punzada de placer, lo cual ayudó a subirle la moral durante las dos horas y media siguientes, que fue el tiempo que tardaron los niños en terminar el desayuno, vestirse, hacer las camas y ayudarle a limpiar la cocina, una tarea que podía haber hecho solo en veinticinco minutos.

Al final, sin embargo, los mostradores estuvieron limpios y ordenados, el suelo brillante y las especias habían vuelto a su estante. Sasuke metió el último tazón sucio en el lavavajillas y se secó las manos. Miró a sus ayudantes.

—Buen trabajo—sonrió ladino Sasuke. —Ahora lo único que falta es echar el jabón—indicó.

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo?—preguntó Daisuke.—Por favor, he visto a la señora Mitarashi un millón de veces—comentó con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien—asintió su padre. —Mientras tanto, voy a cambiarme de camisa—comentó.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, animado por el modo en que había transcurrido la mañana. No era tan difícil, después de todo. Cuando volvió abajo, descubrió que los niños lo esperaban fuera. Cerró la casa y metió a todos en el coche, que había sido reparado aquella mañana temprano. Después de una parada en la hamburguesería, llegaron a la una y media al supermercado.

Sasuke metió a los niños en la tienda, les recomendó que no se alejaran, cogió un carrito y metió los cereales, la leche y el queso antes de dirigirse a la sección de comida congelada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba de compras personalmente y le sorprendió la variedad de selecciones que encontró.

Miró admirado las hileras de comidas preparadas, que incluían todo lo que pudiera imaginar. Había hasta desayunos, que constaban de huevos, tortitas y salchichas empaquetados en cajas pequeñas que se calentaban en el microondas. En lo referente a las comidas, las dos semanas siguientes serían coser y cantar.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17.

—¿Papá?—Daisuke tiro de la manga de su camisa.

—¿Si?—dijo el Uchiha.

—¿Podemos ir a ver el tanque de las langostas vivas?—preguntó el niño. Sasuke miro en la dirección que señalaba su hijo y asintió.

—Si, pero no toquen nada—ordenó..

—Vale—asintió el niño. Se alejaron los tres corriendo y el hombre se disponía a meter algunas comidas preparadas en el carro cuando una voz lo detuvo.

—Ah, veo que ahora se interesa por la nutrición—reconoció la voz de Sakura y se puso tenso en el acto. Soltó las comidas en el carrito y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Que hace usted aquí?—cuestionó el azabache. La mujer abrió mucho los ojos.

—No llego tarde, ¿verdad?—preguntó ella. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos blancos, una blusa color melocotón y unas sandalias. Sasuke sintió una oleada de calor.

—¿Tarde para que? —pregunto él. Sakura lo miro con curiosidad.

—Para que me lleven a casa Daisuke me ha dicho...—fue interrumpida.

—Espere un momento—suspiró Sasuke. —¿Daisuke la ha llamado? ¿Cuándo?—cuestionó.

—Hace una hora—respondió ella. —Para preguntarme si necesitaba algo del supermercado, le he explicado que iba a traer mi coche al taller... Me ha dicho que esperara un momento y después ha dicho que usted estaría encantado de llevarme a casa—comentó. —¿No se lo ha preguntado a usted?—cuestionó. Sasuke negó con la cabeza y la joven comenzó a alejarse.

—No se preocupe—sonrió nerviosa y avergonzada. —Estoy segura de que uno de los empleados del taller podrá llevarme—inquirió. La mirada del hombre paso de sus ojos a sus labios sensuales. El también estaba seguro de ello.

—Olvídelo—suspiró Sasuke. Sakura se detuvo, sorprendida.

—¿Que?—murmuró ella.

—La cancela está cerrada; no podría pasar—comentó él. —Además, no es ninguna molestia—terminó.

—Gracias—sonrió Sakura.

—De nada—repuso él. —No tiene importancia—soltó. Sus ojos se encontraron. Un ligero rubor tiño las mejillas de Sakura, que se apresuro a apartar la vista.

—Daisuke me ha dicho que la señora Anko los ha dejado en la estacada—comentó la pelirosa. —Parece que no va a volver—suspiró. Sasuke cogió otro montón de comidas.

—Si—afirmó.

—Tengo que admitir que me ha sorprendido que me dijera que venían de compras—hablo Sakura. —Casi esperaba que hiciera maletas y se llevara a los niños a uno de sus hoteles—sonrió. El la miro sobresaltado. ¿Acaso era adivina?


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18.

—¿No se ha enterado?—dijo. —El mundo ha cambiado mucho desde que eramos niños, ahora las mujeres pueden ser intrépidas reporteras y los hombres pueden hacer de madre—comentó Sasuke La joven sonrió.

—Estoy segura de que mi padre no ha visto nunca un supermercado por dentro—comentó Sakura.

—No es un hombre de su casa, ¿eh?—cuestionó Sasuke.

—En absoluto—negó la pelirosa. Algo en el tono de ella le llamó la atención.

—¿Es un aventurero como usted?—preguntó.

—Nada de eso —dijo Sakura. —Apenas y se acuerda de comer y mucho menos de comprar, es un hombre de negocios, el típico hombre despiadado—soltó ella. Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

—¿En serio?—cuestionó el azabache. El nombre de una persona le cruzo por la cabeza.

—Aunque le han puesto ese sobrenombre, no es lo que dicen—inquirió ella. —Puede ser despiadado en su entorno laboral, pero con mi madre y conmigo, no—sonrió.

—No—dijo él en tono alto. —No puede ser quien creo que es…—suspiró.—Tu nombre completo, ¿Cuál es?—preguntó. La ojijade alzó una ceja en alto.

—Hatake Haruno Sakura—respondió la pelirosa.

—¿Hatake?—cuestionó casi sin voz. —Tu padre de casualidad es…—fue interrumpido.

—Hatake Kakashi—soltó ella. Sasuke no supo qué decir, así que optó por lo mas obvio.

—No puedo creerlo—murmuró. —Debe ser duro para su madre, que el señor Hatake siempre esté en la oficina—inquirió.

—No lo creo—repuso ella, con sequedad. —Ella también trabaja, es especialista en medicina esta tan absorta en su trabajo como él—suspiró Sakura. —Mamá suele tener conferencias en varios hospitales, tampoco pasa mucho tiempo en casa—movió la cabeza restándole importancia. —Los quiero mucho a los dos, pero están obsesionados con su trabajo—suspiró. Sasuke guardó silencio. Nunca se hubiera imaginado a la joven con una familia así.

—(Rin Haruno)—recordó haber leído el nombre de la esposa de su ídolo empresarial.—¿Y quién la crió? —pregunto. Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Amas de llave, niñeras, profesoras, los amigos de mis padres—soltó tras un bufido.—En cuando pase de los diez años, se puede decir que me crié sola—comentó.

—¿No tiene hermanos ni hermanas?—preguntó Sasuke.

—No—negó ella. —Creo que esa es una de las razones por las que disfruto tanto con la compañía de sus hijos—comentó sonriendo la pelirosa. —No siempre se llevan bien, pero se defienden mutuamente y eso es muy bonito—miro a su alrededor. —¿Donde están ahora?—susurró. Sasuke señaló la sección de mariscos.

—Están allí mirando las langostas—informó el azabache.

—¿Solos?—cuestionó Sakura. Ella se volvió y Sasuke se encontró mirando la curva de su trasero.

—Si, solos—volvió su atención a los niños. —Y no diga nada, puedo verlos desde aquí y están bien—suspiró Sasuke. —Por una vez, hacen lo que les he dicho y no están tocando nada, ¿Lo ve?—preguntó sonriendo ladino. —Sarada esta allí, al lado de la salsa de cangrejos y Daisuke esta hablando con Sanosuke que... —la sangre se le fue del cuerpo. Se sintió tambalear.—¿Que diablos hace Sanosuke?—cuestionó en un hilo de voz.

—Parece que... —Sakura los miro. —¡Oh, Dios mío!—alzó la voz. —Creo que esta quitando el tapón del tanque—soltó. La joven echo a correr. Sasuke se quedo inmóvil un segundo antes de entrar también en acción. No tardo en adelantarla.

—¡Sanosuke!—llamó en un gritó. —¡No toques eso!—exclamó Sasuke.

La advertencia llego demasiado tarde. El agua comenzó a caer por el agujero abierto. Sasuke freno su carrera, resbalo en el suelo de linóleo y salio disparado contra el tanque, adonde llego justo a tiempo de recibir toda la fuerza del chorro en la cara.

—Estamos en problemas…—murmuraron los tres niños.

En el camino de regreso a casa, nadie abrió la boca. Lo cual fue muy inteligente por parte de todos, ya que Sasuke estaba furioso y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Por supuesto, tenia buenas razones para ello. Ademas de estar empapado de la cabeza a los pies y de oler a pescado, la travesura de Sanosuke le había costado $400 en daños. Peor, cuando le pregunto al niño por que había hecho una cosa así, el solo se limito a responder "Por que me lo ha dicho Daisuke" Se volvió hacia su hijo mayor, que lo miro con aire inocente.

—Bueno, solo quería saber si podía salir toda esa agua por un agujero tan pequeño—dijo el mayor de los niños.

Y aquello no era lo peor. Lo peor con mucho, era que Sasuke había olvidado su libro de cheques en la casa, con lo que, aunque llevaba dinero suficiente para la comida, se había visto obligado a pedir prestado el resto a la mujer que iba sentada a su lado.

La mujer que no dejaba de fruncir los labios mientras miraba por la ventanilla. La misma que, cuando le tendió los cuatrocientos dolares en la tienda, se mordió el labio inferior para contener la risa. La que dijo "Vaya, tiene usted suerte. Normalmente no llevo tanto dinero encima". Entonces fue cuando Sasuke comprendió que le estaba prestando el mismo dinero qué le dio él el día que se conocieron.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. No quería ni imaginar lo que harían a continuación los niños si pensaban que no estaba enfadado con su comportamiento. Siguió conduciendo en silencio hasta que hubo parado el coche delante de la casa.

—Si no le importa a nadie—dijo con frialdad.—Me gustaría cambiarme de ropa ahora mismo—soltó.

—¿Qué hacemos con la comida?—preguntó Sakura. El hombre le lanzó una mirada amarga.

—Déme un minuto y volveré a descargarla—comentó Sasuke. La joven se aclaró la garganta.

—Buena idea, yo vigilaré a los niños—inquirió ella.

—Buena suerte—musitó él.

Sakura lo observó abrir la puerta de atrás, sorprendida por aquella muestra repentina de humor y admirada por el modo en que se había comportado aquel día. A pesar de su furia con el incidente, no gritó ni insultó a los niños.

De hecho, en cuanto se hubo asegurado de que todos estaban bien, se mostró muy educado, tanto con el encargado como con los demás empleados del supermercado. No protestó por el dinero ni intentó culpar a nadie más de la travesura de Sanosuke. Supo estar a la altura de las circunstancias y Sakura tenía que admitir que la había impresionado.

Le sorprendió también lo fácil que le resultó hablar con él. No solía ir por ahí contando a la gente detalles sobre su infancia, pero con él le habían salido con facilidad.

—¿Sakura?—escuchó. Se volvió a mirar a Daisuke y sus hermanos.

—¿Sí?—cuestionó ella.

—¿Crees que papá nos perdonará alguna vez?—preguntó esta vez Sanosuke. La mujer reprimió una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí—asintió Sakura. —Aunque lo que han hecho era una estupidez—intentó mostrarse severa. —Podrían haber lastimado a alguien—inquirió. Daisuke asintió.

—A papá ha faltado poco—Sarada la miró.

—Se está esforzando mucho por cuidar bien de nosotros, pero no es fácil, porque está solo—comentó Sanosuke en un suspiró.

—Creo que por eso estaba ayer tan triste cuando salimos de la piscina—asintió Daisuke.

—¿Estaba triste?—preguntó Sakura.

—¿Estaba triste?—repitió Sanosuke. Daisuke lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hermano.—Ah, sí—se apresuró a rectificar éste. —Estaba muy triste—comentó.

—Así es—prosiguió su hermano mayor. —Muy triste, el tío Itachi dice que, desde que mamá se fue al cielo, papá ha estado muy solo y que necesita a alguien que... —fue interrumpido.

—¡Daisuke!—escucharon. Los cuatro se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de Sasuke.

—¡Oh, oh!—dijo el niño mayor con aprensión. —Me preguntó qué pasará ahora—susurró.

—Quedense aquí; voy a descubrirlo—se ofreció Sakura. Corrió hacia la puerta trasera, que conducía a la cocina.—¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?—preguntó llegando al lugar.

Dio un respingo al ver el suelo de la estancia lleno de burbujas de jabón. Pero no fue eso lo que la paralizó, sino el descubrimiento de que él se había quitado ya la mayor parte de la ropa mojada. Sakura sabía que mirar con fijeza es de mala educación, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y decidió que había una diferencia clara entre el aspecto de un hombre en bañador y el aspecto que tenía ataviado con calzoncillos cortos mojados. Para empezar, la seda de aquella prenda se le pegaba al cuerpo como si fuera plástico y, además, resultaban casi transparentes.

Sasuke debió pensar lo mismo, ya que emitió un sonido ahogado, cogió sus pantalones y los sujetó delante de él a modo de escudo.

—¿Qué diablos hace usted aquí?—preguntó en un rugido.

—He venido a ayudar—murmuró Sakura.

—¿Sí?—siseó. —Pues no necesito ayuda—gruñó.

—Ya lo veo—dijo ella. Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?—alzó una ceja en alto él.

—Nada—negó ella. —He entrado aquí y he visto... ah...—callo.

—No puedo creerlo—para sorpresa de ella, arrojó a un lado los pantalones.—¿Quiere mirar?—cuestionó. —Mire todo lo que quiera y si tanto le gusta eso… ¿qué le parece esto?—gruñó. Se acercó a ella en dos zancadas, la cogió en sus brazos. Besandola.

A Sakura le pareció realmente sorprendente. Levantó las manos, le cogió los hombros y se apretó contra él. Una ola de placer la envolvió; recorrió sus venas como un cartucho de dinamita que hiciera estallar sus inhibiciones.

No sólo abrió la boca para dejar paso a la lengua de él, sino que se aplastó contra su cuerpo, regodeándose al comprobar que él también se había excitado. Sasuke se quedó un segundo inmóvil, como sorprendido por la respuesta de ella. Luego la apretó con fuerza y profundizó en el beso, al tiempo que empezaba a acariciarle la curva del trasero.

Fue la sensación más erótica que ella había experimentado jamás. Lanzó un gemido. Y de pronto, él la soltó y ella, que no estaba preparada, se tambaleó. Sasuke tendió la mano y la cogió por el codo para ayudarla a recuperar el equilibrio.

—Maldición—dijo él.—No sé lo que me ha pasado, supongo que es todo esto—señaló el suelo. —Mira cómo está la cocina—comentó Sasuke. Sakura contempló su hermosa espalda. Trató de buscar alguna palabra de consuelo, aunque se sentía bastante confusa.

—Bueno—murmuró al fin la pelirosa.—Míralo por el lado bueno, ya no necesitas ducharte—soltó.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20.

A pesar de la observación de Sakura, Sasuke si se ducho. Después se afeitó, se secó el pelo, se cortó las uñas y se lavó los dientes antes de ponerse pants color negro y una camiseta color gris claro. Una vez vestido, arregló su cama colocó los zapatos en el armario. Luego cogió una toalla y limpió el polvo de las mesillas de noche y de la cómoda. Cuando hubo terminado, entró en el cuarto de baño a mirarse en el espejo.

Se dijo que aquello era una estupidez. Era ya muy mayor para sentirse avergonzado por lo ocurrido. Además, no tenía intención de seguir por aquel camino con Sakura. Después de todo, tenia por norma no mezclar el sexo con su vida familia, y, le gustara o no, la amistad de la joven con su primo y con sus hijos la colocaba en el circulo familiar.

Entonces, ¿por qué seguía allí arriba como un cobarde? Enderezó los hombros y se dirigió a la puerta. No sabía lo que esperaba encontrarse al entrar en la cocina, pero no era lo que se encontró. El suelo estaba seco, la comida guardada y el lavavajillas vació. Los niños estaban sentados pacíficamente en el mostrador dibujando. Y solos.

—¿Donde esta Sakura?—preguntó. Daisuke levantó la vista de su folio.

—Se ha ido a casa—comentó el mayor de sus hijos. —Te ha dejado una nota—inquirió. Señaló una hoja de papel que había en el mostrador. Sasuke se acercó a cogerla.

_"Sasuke, gracias por traerme a casa, lamento las molestias, los niños tenían hambre, así que he metido una cazuela en el horno. Espero que no te importe. Sakura"_

¡Valla! La mujer maravillosa había vuelto a las andadas. ¿Y no era una lástima que se hubiera marchado antes de tener ocasión de mostrarle lo poco que le había afectado lo ocurrido antes?

Si que lo era. Movió la cabeza y decidió mirar las cosas por el lado bueno. Al memos, disfrutaría de una cena casera. El aroma que salía del horno resultaba muy seductor.

—¿Ha dicho lo que ha preparado para cenar? —pregunto Sasuke. Daisuke cogió un lápiz y volvió a concentrarse en su dibujo.

—Si—dijo el pequeño. —Pescado—soltó. Sasuke perdió el apetito.

_Fecha:22 de julio._

_Para: Itachi._

_Corresponsal de la revista World News International. _

_Departamento de Noticias de Konoha._

_Cinta de microcasete número 3._

_Hola, tío Itachi, siento no haberte enviado antes una cinta, pero he estado muy ocupado. Encontrar una mamá es un trabajo pesado que requiere hacer muchos planes. Pero no me quejo, ya que papá agradece lo mucho que le ayudo. Dice que, si no fuera por mí, su vida sería tranquila y aburrida. _

_Se que te alegrarás de oír que la Operación Pelirosa va de maravilla. Con mi ayuda, papá y Sakura se ven todos los días y se que se gustan porque se dicen cosas muy bonitas. Papá le dijo a Sakura que, para ser una mujer sin hijos, sabia muchas cosas. Y Sakura le dijo a papá que, cuando quisiera, podía dejar de fingir que es perfecto._

_Pero me gustaría que se dieran prisa en casarse, porque papá no es muy buena niñera. Nos deja comer pizza casi todas las noches. Y cuando se termino la ropa limpia, le dijo a Sanosuke que podía ponerse los calzoncillos del revés, ya que nadie lo iba a notar. Ayer dejo a Sarada en la farmacia. Estábamos ya en la hamburguesería cuando se dio cuenta de que mi hermana no iba en el coche._

_Pero eso no estaba tan mal, ya que nos dio cinco dólares a Sanosuke y a mí para que no se lo contáramos a Sakura. Así que ahora tenemos dinero para la tarta de bodas. ¿Crees que será suficiente para comprar una de esas tan bonitas con una fuente? Espero que si._

_Oh, Oh, tengo que irme. Oigo a papá por el pasillo y se supone que debo estar en la cama, aunque no tengo sueño. ¿Por que siempre que los mayores están cansados, son los niños los que tienen que acostarse? Se lo preguntare a Sakura. Ella lo sabe todo. Adiós por el momento. Daisuke._

_P.D. No olvides que solo faltan diez días para el gran día._


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21.

El teléfono de la cabaña estaba sonando. Sakura lo oyó cuando se acercaba corriendo a la puerta. Entró con rapidez y descolgó el auricular.

—¿Diga?—contestó.

—¿Sakura?—preguntó la voz de Daisuke. —¿Donde estabas?—preguntó. —Creía que no ibas a contestar nunca—suspiró.

—He salido a correr—respondió ella.

—¿Puedes venir a nuestra casa?—preguntó el niño.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?—susurró la pelirosa.

—Se trata de Sarada—soltó. —Papá le ha hecho acostarse y él se ha llevado a Tic y a Tac a la cama y ahora no pueden despertarse—inquirió. Aquello no era sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que Tic y Tac eran peces tropicales.

—Daisuke lo siento pero no creo...—fue interrumpida,

—Por favor—le suplicó el niño. —Hazlo por la pobre Sarada, quiere mucho a Tic y a Tac, y ahora que Katsuyu se ha ido... Por favor, te necesitamos—murmuró. La joven suspiró. No podía negarse a aquellas súplicas y Daisuke lo sabía.

—Esta bien, voy para allá—dijo la ojijade.

—Estupendo—dijo Daisuke.

El niño colgó de inmediato, como temeroso de que cambiara de idea si le daba tiempo. La joven pensó que eso era justamente lo que debía hacer. Y lo que se había jurado hacer después del beso inesperado de Sasuke. Se juró que a partir de aquel momento guardaría las distancias. Era lo más sensato.

Pero, en lo que concernía a los Uchiha de cualquier edad, no podía actuar con sensatez. Empezó a darse cuenta al día siguiente del beso, cuando Daisuke, Sanosuke y Sarada llamaron a su puerta con un almohadón lleno de ropa sucia y le pidieron que se la lavara para que su padre no se enfadara con ellos.

Le explicaron que habían roto la lavadora y la secadora al utilizarlas para limpiar su colección de piedras. Sakura miro un momento sus rostros suplicantes y su resolución la abandono en el acto.

Sasuke, no obstante, no aceptó bien el que sus hijos le encomendaran una tarea tan intima. Y ella cometió entonces otro error. En un intento por quitar importancia al episodio, le dijo con ligereza.

—Tranquilo, Sasuke—suspiró. —Ya he visto tus calzoncillos, ¿recuerdas?—sonrió levemente. —Y créeme, no es para tomárselo así—soltó.

Le bastó ver la expresión de frialdad del rostro él para darse cuenta de que no... había elegido bien sus palabras . La tensión entre ellos no mejoró cuando pasó corriendo cerca de su casa al día siguiente justo en el momento en que Sasuke salía a recibir al técnico de electrodomésticos.

La joven lo saludo con la cabeza, él se volvió de mala gana para devolverle el saludo y en ese momento le cayeron un montón de globos de agua en la cara. Por alguna razón, pareció culparla a ella de su descuido. Fue necesaria una situación de crisis para que establecieran una tregua. Eso ocurrió al día siguiente cuando Sakura recibió una llamada de Sanosuke invitándola a asistir al lanzamiento de su globo de aire caliente.

Corrió hasta la casa para alertar a Sasuke, quien se precipitó escaleras arriba y consiguió rescatar a Sarada, la piloto, segundos antes de que el globo saltara desde la terraza impulsado por Daisuke y Sanosuke.

Una revisión posterior del artefacto les mostró que consistía en una sábana grande atada a una cesta de plástico y propulsado por un ventilador de pila. Sasuke y Sakura miraron a los niños, se miraron el uno al otro y compartieron su primer momento de comprensión.

Eso fue el comienzo de algo. Una relación más civilizada pero que todavía era incomoda cuando Sakura se dirigió a la piscina al día siguiente y oyó unos gritos de mujer. Entró corriendo en la cocina y se encontró a Sasuke tratando de calmar a la señora Anko, que había vuelto al trabajo y había encontrado a Aoda de caza en la despensa. La mujer se tranquilizo al fin, con ayuda de Sakura, pero anunció que se marchaba para siempre.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22.

El teléfono de la cabaña comenzó a sonar. Sakura gimió, abrió un ojo y parpadeó ante la luz pálida del amanecer que entraba por la ventana. Miró adormilada a sus alrededor. Era demasiado pronto para levantarse, en particular teniendo en cuenta que había permanecido despierta gran parte de la noche pensando hasta llegar a la conclusión de que Daisuke estaba haciendo de casamentero.

Era tan evidente, que no supo cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Bueno, sabía desde el principio que le gustaba a los niños, y el sentimiento era mutuo. Y había sospechado alguna vez que no era soló coincidencia el hecho de que siempre que la necesitaran para algo, acabara cara a cara con Sasuke.

Pero hasta aquel día, no había aceptado la verdad. ¿Era posible que hubiera decidido ignorarla inconscientemente? Si, podía ser. Igual que había ignorado también las preguntas que la atormentaban en las últimas semanas. ¿Que quería de Sasuke? ¿Que quería para el? ¿Que quería para si misma?

La segunda pregunta era la más fácil de responder. Quería que Sasuke tuviera con sus hijos la relación que no había tenido ella con sus padres. No sólo por que los niños lo necesitaban, sino también porque cada día veía más claro lo mucho que lo necesitaban el a ellos.

Más difícil era pensar qué quería ella de Sasuke. Aunque su camaradería cortés no estaba mal, no le bastaba con eso, ya que no podía ocultar su innegable atracción física por el. Cada vez que lo veía, que hablaban, tenía que reprimir las ganas de tocarlo.

Lo deseaba. Lo cual, por supuesto, respondía a la tercera pregunta. Quería ser para el una mujer que le interesara no sólo como objeto sexual, aunque eso no estaría mal para empezar, sino también como persona. Una persona capaz de atravesar la barrera que levantaba el siempre que las cosas empezaban a ponerse interesantes.

Por supuesto, las probabilidades de que eso ocurriera eran mínimas. Era evidente que sus sentimientos por Sasuke no eran correspondidos y sus esperanzas en esa dirección carecían de fundamento.

Movió la cabeza. ¿Acaso no había aprendido por experiencia que la única persona con la que se puede contar para cubrir las necesidades propias es uno mismo? ¿No había aprendido desde pequeña a ser responsable de su propia felicidad? ¿No sabía ya que la vida era demasiado corta para esperar a que otra persona la llenara?

Si. Desde luego. Y por eso había llegado el momento de dejar de pasarse las noches despierta pensando en Sasuke y esperando que ocurriera algo que no iba a ocurrir. Había llegado el momento en concentrarse en el futuro. El teléfono volvió a sonar. Bostezó, se sentó en la cama y se apartó el pelo del rostro.

—Ya voy—murmuró. Saltó del lecho.—¿Diga?—contesto finalmente.

—¿Sakura?—escuchó. La joven miró el reloj digital del vídeo.

—Son las siete menos cuatro, Daisuke—se quejó la chica en un suspiro.

—Lo sé, ¿pero puedes venir ahora?—preguntó el niño.

—No, no puedo—replico ella con firmeza. —Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos, muchacho—regañó.

—¡Pero tienes que venir!—alzó la voz Daisuke. Notó entonces que la voz del niño parecía más agitada de lo normal.

—¿Que ocurre?—preguntó ella.

—Se trata de papá—comentó Daisuke. —Tienes que venir ahora mismo—indicó.

—Daisuke...—susurró ella.

—¿Por favor, Sakura? No puedo despertarlo—se escuchó como el niño sollozaba. A Sakura el corazón se le paralizó en el pecho.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!—soltó la pelirosa. —Escúchame, Daisuke llama al 911 y luego ábreme la puerta—pidió. —Ahora mismo voy—indicó.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23.

Soltó el teléfono y miro a su alrededor. Diviso sus zapatillas de correr y se las puso. Luego abrió la puerta y salió corriendo por el sendero que unía las dos viviendas. Trato de imaginar lo que podía haber ocurrido. ¿Sería un ataque cardíaco? Contuvo el aliento. Sabía muy pocas cosas de Sasuke. Tal vez tuviera problemas de salud que desconocía: tensión arterial alta, un soplo en el corazón, diabetes, un tumor cerebral.

¡Cielo Santo! ¡Si al menos no hubiera intentado convencerlo de que se quedara con los niños! Si se moría, ellos quedarían huérfanos y todo sería culpa suya. Salió corriendo al claro que rodeaba la casa y subió las escaleras sin detenerse. Cruzo el ala de los niños y se pregunto donde estaría Daisuke. ¿Llamando por teléfono, tal vez?

Se disponía a gritar su nombre cuando recordó que no sabía si los otros niños estaban o no despiertos. Por un momento, pensó que era muy raro que hubiera intentado despertar a su padre a una hora tan temprana, pero lo olvido en seguida, pendiente solo de llegar a su destino. Se detuvo en el lumbral de la habitación de Sasuke. Unas cortinas pesadas cubrían los ventanales de cristal que conducían a la terraza. A su derecha estaban las puertas del vestidor y del cuarto de baño. Por la claraboya del techo entraba luz.

La cama estaba justo delante de ella. Era ancha y baja, cubierta con una colcha de seda azul oscura. Una forma grande e inmóvil yacía en el centro. Respiró hondo y se acercó de puntillas.

Sasuke estaba tumbado boca arriba, con los brazos estirados y la cobija de la cama por la cintura. Su pecho era amplio y bien modelado. Un manto de vello suave se extendía de pezón a pezón, estrechándose después en una línea mas fina que separaba en dos su abdomen y se perdía bajo las sabanas.

Vio con alivio que su torso y hombros se levantaban ligeramente. Al menos, respiraba. Lo cual no indicaba nada; podía estar inconsciente; podía estar en coma. Sin embargo no pudo evitar notar que en reposo parecía distinto. Mas joven y vulnerable. Se inclino y coloco la palma de su mano en el hombro de el.

—¿Sasuke?—susurró.

Su piel era cálida y suave, como raso calentado por el sol. El tocarle le produjo un cosquilleo en el brazo, que no tardó en convertirse en un escalofrío. Sakura se esforzó por ignorarlo. Lo sacudió ligeramente.

—¿Sasuke?—llamó. El hombre sonrió levemente.

—¿Sakura?—murmuro él con voz ronca. A la joven le dio un vuelco el corazón y volvió a tocarle el hombro.

—Despierta, Sasuke—pidió. —Por favor—juraba que estaba apunto de echarse a llorar. Por un segundo, no ocurrió nada. Luego sus ojos se abrieron y la miro atónito. Se incorporo con un grito estrangulado y se subió las sábanas hasta la barbilla.

—¿Que diablos haces aquí?—grito el azabache. Sakura retrocedió con un grito.

—¡Sorpresa!—gritaron los niños desde la puerta. Entraron sonrientes en el cuarto y se acercaron a los adultos.

—Les hemos preparado el desayuno en la cama—dijo Daisuke, ignorando la tensión que impregnaba la atmósfera. Llevaba una bandeja en las manos.

—Para nuestros dos adultos favoritos—anunció Sanosuke con orgullo.

—Por que papá es nuestro papá y Sakura es nuestra amiga—contribuyó Sarada con timidez.

—¿A que les hemos dado una sorpresa?—sonrió Sanosuke. —Seguro que no habrías pensado nunca que pudiéramos hacer algo tan estupendo—comentó.

—Si—asintió Daisuke.—Pero lo hemos hecho—dejó la bandeja sobre la cama. —Ahora podemos estar todos juntos como una verdadera familia—inquirió. Sasuke miro a su hijo. Su rostro adquirió un color púrpura que hizo temer a Sakura que tuviera un ataque de verdad. Movió la cabeza.

—No puedo...—se detuvo, demasiado afectado para proseguir.

—No te preocupes, papá—dijo Sarada. —No es necesario que nos des las gracias, para eso estamos—sonrió abiertamente.

Horas más tarde. Sasuke metió una película de aventuras en el vídeo y miro a sus hijos, sentados en el sofá.

—¿Todo el mundo ha entendido las normas?—pregunto. Daisuke levanto los ojos al techo...

—Si, papá—asintió el niño.

—A ver, repítanlas otra vez para estar seguros—pidió el hombre. Los niños mayores lanzaron un gemido.

—Tenemos que quedarnos aquí sentados a ver la película—recitaron al uníso. —No podemos tocar nada excepto el mando a distancia, no podemos salir de la habitación excepto para ir al baño… No podemos encender nada ni hacerle nada a Sarada—soltaron en un suspiro. —Dentro de una hora, tomaras un descanso en tu trabajo y nos darás un vaso de limonada—inquirieron. Sasuke asintió su aprobación.

—Eso es—afirmó él. Daisuke suspiro.

—Yo no quiero ver esa película vieja—se quejó el mayor de los niños. —Es aburrida, quiero salir—inquirió.

—Si—asintió Sanosuke. —¿Por que no podemos salir?—cuestionó. Sasuke miro por la ventana.

—Por que esta lloviendo—respondió su padre.

—Pero a nosotros nos gusta la lluvia—protesto su hijo mayor.

—Si—hablo el de en medio. —Nunca podemos hacer lo que queremos—se quejo Sanosuke.

Sasuke lo miro con incredulidad. Luego se recordó que el niño estaba cansado y procuró apaciguarse. El hombre había alcanzado su limite el día anterior, durante la historia del desayuno en la cama. Estaba allí, enfadado y frustrado, cuando comprendió que lo que de verdad quería hacer era echar a sus hijos del cuarto y arrojar a Sakura sobre la cama.

Se sintió tan turbado por el deseo y por la sospecha de que ella no llevaba nada debajo del camisón, que se comió media tostada de mermelada antes de darse cuenta de que las motitas que la cubrían no pertenecían a la fruta, sino que los niños habían tirado la tostada en la alfombra, recogiéndola luego.

Algo en su interior cedió entonces. Salto de la cama como un tigre, saco a Sakura de la casa y les echo un sermón a los niños. Luego se ducho, los metió a los tres en el coche y se fueron a Seattle a pasar el día en la playa.

Subieron en la noria, dieron de comer a las gaviotas, vieron atracar los ferries y visitaron el acuario Debería haber sido un día divertido. Un día memorable. Pero Sasuke estuvo tenso y los niños quejosos. No dejaron de hablar de Sakura en todo el día.

—Apuesto a que a Sakura le gustaría esto—comentó uno de los niños.

—Sakura me contó una vez una historia...—escuchó.

—Si Sakura estuviera aquí...—soltaron los tres.

—Sakura dice...—soltó la pequeña.

Y lo peor fue que Sasuke también la hecho de menos. Se dijo que no era porque no pudiera arreglárselas solo, sino por que sabia que ella hubiera disfrutado. Se habría reído con los juegos de los delfines y disfrutado dando de comer a las gaviotas. Y, de algún modo, cuando Sakura se divertía, el día parecía algo mas brillante y el mundo un lugar mejor.

—Caramba, papá—musito Daisuke con firmeza. —Todavía no entiendo por que no podemos salir—suspiró.

—Por que yo lo digo—repuso Sasuke con firmeza. —Tengo trabajo y se acabo... Tendrán que quedarse aquí—comentó. Puso la película en marcha, salió de la estancia y entro en su despacho, donde deja la puerta abierta, se sentó en su mesa, encendió el ordenador y comienzo a trabajar.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, acababa de enchufar la impresora cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Fue a abrir. Sakura estaba de pie en el porche. Las gotas de lluvia brillaban en su cabello moreno y su piel cremosa aparecía sonrosada. Llevaba unas zapatillas deportivas, pantalones de correr y una sudadera de cremallera.

—Hola—dijo.

—Hola—contestó él.

—¿Interrumpo algo?—preguntó ella.

—No, claro que no—negó. —¿Que quieres?—preguntó.

—¿Tienes un minuto?—susurró ella. —Me gustaría hablar contigo—soltó.

—Claro; pasa—Sasuke se hecho a un lado y cerro la puerta tras ella.

—Gracias—murmuró Sakura. Oyeron un sonido en la parte de atrás de la casa. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Disculpa, voy a ver lo que ocurre—abrió la puerta de la cocina, mientras decía sobre su hombro. —Los niños están en la sala de estar—informó. Pero no era cierto. Estaban en la cocina, corriendo por la estancia como tornados humanos.

—Ya ha pasado una hora—dijo Sanosuke al verlo.

—Si—asintió Daisuke. Abrió el congelador y lanzo una barra de helado a Sarada; luego saco una botella de leche del frigorífico. Dejo ambas puertas abiertas, se dirigió al mostrador, echo en la batidora la leche y gaseosa de jengibre. —Queremos batidos de jengibre, pero no tienes que preocuparte, los haremos nosotros solos—inquirió.

—Espera un momento...—hablo Sasuke.

—También queremos palomitas, ¿vale?—pidió Sarada. Sanosuke, en el lado opuesto del cuarto, metió una bolsa en el microondas.

—Eh, esta aquí Sakura—grito Sarada, contenta al verla aparecer. A Sanosuke se le ilumino la cara.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Tengo un sarpullido ¿Quieres verlo?—cuestionó el niño.

—Es asqueroso—le advirtió Daisuke. —Pero seguro que te gusta la película, es muy buena—comentó. —¿Quieres verla con nosotros?—preguntó.

—Creo que no—negó ella. —He venido a hablar con vuestro padre—informó Sakura.

—Por favor—pidieron.

La joven se echo a reír y negó con la cabeza. El sonido de su risa distrajo un segundo a Sasuke. Sanosuke apretó el botón del microondas al tiempo que Daisuke hacia lo mismo con la batidora. Hubo un ruido extraño y luego se apagaron las luces.

—¿Que diablos?—dijo Sasuke. Ademas de todo lo demás, tenia también un problema de electricidad.

—Esto está muy oscuro—dijo Sakura, bajando las escaleras del sótano de Sasuke.

—¿Y que esperabas?—habló el Uchiha. —Ya te he dicho que el sótano y la cocina van con la misma corriente, por eso hemos cogido la linterna—inquirió. Hizo una mueca; sabía que se estaba mostrando grosero, pero no podía evitarlo...

—Solo era una observación, Sasuke—dijo ella. —No hace falta que te pongas así, no ha sido idea mía bajar aquí me hubiera quedado muy a gusto arriba con los niños—soltó.

—¿Para que? ¿Para ayudarlos a limpiar ese lío?—soltó con el ceño fruncido. —No, tienen que aprender las consecuencias de sus actos—terminó Sasuke.

—Si, pero son solo niños—se quejó la pelirosa. —A cualquiera se le puede olvidar tapar la jarra de la batidora—soltó. —A mí me ha pasado alguna vez—inquirió. —¿No crees que que eres muy duro con ellos?—cuestionó.

—No, no lo creo—musitó Sasuke. Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Sasuke?—llamó ella.

—¿Si?—hablo Sasuke.

—No seguirás molesto porque te preste aquel dinero en el supermercado, ¿verdad?—preguntó Sakura.

—No me molesto—respondió Sasuke.

—¿Ni por lo que dije de tus calzoncillos?—preguntó nuevamente.

—No—negó él.

—¿Estas irritado por lo de los peces de Sarada?—preguntó Sakura.

—No seas ridícula—suspiró Sasuke.

—Bien—suspiró Sakura. —¿Cual es el problema, pues?—cuestionó.

Sasuke apretó los labios. El problema era que ella estaba demasiado cerca y no había luz. Un hombre podía tener ideas extrañas en una situación así. Podía empezar a pensar en todas las cosas que le gustaría hacer con ella.

—¿Y bien?—repitió la ojijade.

—Escucha, tu has dicho que querías hablar conmigo—hablo el azabache. —¿Por que no empiezas?—soltó. Sakura movió la cabeza. Sasuke era muy sexy, pero demasiado cascarrabias. Eso dificultaba el hablar libremente con el.

—No es la primera vez que trato de hablar contigo, vine ayer, pero no estabas—comentó ella.

—Me lleve a los niños a Kumo, a la playa—indicó Sasuke.

—¡Oh ya veo!—dijo ella. Sabia que era ridículo pero por un momento se sintió dejada de lado. —¿Se divirtieron?—pregunto.

—Desde luego, fue sensacional—sonrió ladino el azabache. —¿Y ahora vas a decirme lo quieres, si o no?—cuestionó.

—Daisuke nos quiere emparejar—soltó Sakura.

—Lo sé—asintió el Uchiha.

—¿Lo sabes? —pregunto ella, sorprendida.

—Si—afirmó.

—¿Y desde cuando?—preguntó Sakura. El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Empecé a sospechar lo el día del supermercado, y creo que estuve seguro el día en que el fregadero se atoro cuatro veces—soltó Sasuke.

—¿Y por que no me has dicho nada?—preguntó indignada.

—No veía motivo para hacerlo, pensé que los dos somos listos para saber que una cosa no va a ocurrir solo porque Daisuke así lo quería—comentó Sasuke.

—Ah, bien—suspiró ella.

—Y ahora—hablo Sasuke. —¿Te importaría quedarte callada mientras descubro lo que busco?—cuestionó.

Sakura no podía creerlo. Si no hubieran estado ya al pie de las escaleras, le habría dado un empujón. En lugar de eso, se contento con mirarle la mueca mientras el se acercaba a la esquina más lejana y oscura del sótano. Se pego a el. La estancia era muy grande, la mitad del tamaño de la casa.

Además de la lavadora y secadora, contenía también los sistemas de aire acondicionado, calefacción y agua caliente. Herramientas y muebles se amontonaban en la penumbra. Las tuberías rezongaban y, sobre sus cabezas, crujía el suelo. Aunque sabia que era una tontería, aquel lugar le daba escalofríos. Se detuvieron al fin cerca de una variedad de cajas y muebles que incluía una cama vieja.

—¿Que es todo esto? —pregunto ella. Sasuke paso la linterna por la pared y emitió un sonido de satisfacción al localizar la caja de fusibles.

—Los muebles viejos de la cabaña—respondió él, abrió la caja. —Toma, coge tu linterna y alumbrame—pidió.

Sakura se inclino para cogerla, apoyando la mano en una cómoda. Algo pequeño y baboso rozo su muñeca. Aparto la mano con un grito y se inclino hacia adelante , cayendo sobre Sasuke. Sus piernas se enredaron y los dos cayeron de medio lado sobre la cama; la linterna escapo de sus manos y golpeo el suelo con un sonido de cristales rotos. La habitación se quedo a oscuras.

—¿Que ha sido eso? —pregunto al fin Sasuke.

Sakura sentía mucho calor. El hombre estaba sobre ella, con el torso entre sus muslos y la mejilla entre sus pechos. Una sensación de placer recorrió su estomago. No podía respirar. Esperaba algo, sin estar segura de lo que era.

—Katsuyu, creo, se me ha subido al brazo—susurró la pelirosa. Hubo otra pausa.

—Debería haberlo imaginado—dijo él. —Para haber una especie de plan cósmico contra mi; algo que conlleva un desastre al día como mínimo—susurró. Parecía cansado y algo confuso. El corazón de ella se ablando.

—Pero estas con tus hijos—dijo la ojijade. Bajo una mano y le aparto el pelo de la frente con gentileza. —Eso es lo que importa—inquirió. Sasuke se estremeció al sentir su contacto.

—No creo que haya servido de mucho—soltó finalmente él. —Todo lo que intento me sale mal… ¿Te he dicho que ayer la pasamos bien en Kumo?—susurró. —Mentira, fue horrible—bufó. —Perdí a Sarada en el acuario, tuve que llamar a seguridad y la media hora que tardamos en encontrarla dormida al lado del tanque del pulpo fue la mas larga de mi vida, luego le deje comer a Sanosuke un helado de fresa sin acordarme que era alérgico a esa fruta, antes de una hora estaba lleno de ronchas, tuvimos que ir a la enfermería y perdimos tanto tiempo que casi se lleva la grúa mi auto... Solo con lo que me costo la multa del aparcamiento podría haber enviado a Daisuke a la universidad—confeso el Uchiha. La joven no sabia si reír o llorar.

—Oh, Sasuke—susurró ella.

—No he terminado—suspiró el azabache. —Tardamos siglos en llegar a casa porque hubo un accidente en la autopista, cuando al fin lo conseguimos, los niños insistieron en dormir conmigo por causa de la tormenta y esta mañana me he despertado en el suelo—inquirió el azabache. —He pensado en salir a hacer algún ejercicio, pero ese maldito ratón a agujereado todas mis zapatillas deportivas—gruñó.

—¡Valla por Dios!—sonrió ella.—Lo siento—dijo.

—¿Si?... Pues eso no es lo peor—gruñó el azabache.

—¿Y que es lo peor?—preguntó la pelirosa.

—Que tu no dejas de ser amable, además de todo lo demás, y yo me he portado como un *beep* insensible—soltó enojado. —Soy yo el que debería disculparse—murmuró.

—Oh, Sasuke—sonrió la ojijade. Le acaricio la mejilla. No estaba segura de lo que hacia, pero sabia que no intentaba consolarlo. Le paso lentamente el pulgar por la barbilla.

El hombre se quedo inmóvil. Un sonido suave y agónico broto de sus labios. Giro la cabeza y apretó su boca contra el seno de ella. Fue la experiencia mas intensa y sexual que ella había vivido nunca. Eso era exactamente lo que ella quería.

—¡Oh, Sasuke!—dijo sin aliento, arqueándose contra su boca. —Oh, Sasuke, si—susurró.

Sakura metió sus dedos en el cabello de él con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza en el pecho. Se apretó contra el hombre y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Sasuke levanto la cabeza.

—¿Que?—pregunto él. —¿Quieres que me detenga?—cuestionó sonriendo ladino.

—No te atrevas—musito ella. —Bésame—pidió. Sasuke lanzo un gemido y se subió mas arriba. Su cuerpo se aplasto contra ella. Sakura movió la cabeza, estremecida de deseo.—¡Oh, Sasuke!—gimió.

Nunca se había sentido así: caliente, salvaje, perdido por completo el control. Como si fuera a morirse sino consiguiera poseerlo. Como si fuera a morir si no lo conseguía. Abrió la boca para dejar paso a la lengua de el. No pudiendo reprimir mas tiempo la necesidad de tocarlo, le saco la camisa del pantalón y le rozo los costados con las manos.

Le acaricio los músculos del pecho y la línea de su cuello. Luego le paso las maños por la espalda y lo apretó contra si para sentir la excitación de el sobre su cuerpo. Sasuke gimió y le metió una mano debajo de la camiseta, y luego debajo del sujetador. Un ruido procedente de arriba resonó en la estancia. Fue seguido de voces excitadas.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25.

—¿Hola? ¿Papá? ¿Sakura?—se escuchó. —La cocina ya esta limpia ¿Están ahí?—llamarón.

—¡Oh, Dios mio!—alzó un poco la voz Sakura. —Son los niños—Sakura se aferro con fuerza a él. —¿Que vamos a hacer?—susurró.

—No te muevas—susurro el hombre. —A lo mejor se van—inquirió Sasuke. Escucharon el sonido apagado que hacían los niños al conferenciar entre si. Sus siluetas se veían claramente en el umbral de la puerta. Sakura contuvo el aliento.

—¡Ya esta! ¡Ya lo tengo!—escucharon gritar a Daisuke. Un rayo de luz broto de sus manos. Recorrió la estancia y fue a posarse cerca de ellos.

—¡Maldición! ¡Tienen una linterna!—volvió a alzar la voz la ojijade. Sasuke salto de la cama como un gato escaldado. Menos de cinco segundos después, la luz comenzó a moverse hasta posarse al fin sobre ellos.

—Ah, están ahí—dijo Daisuke, triunfante. Bajo unos cuantos escalones, seguido de sus hermanos. —Pensamos que se habían perdido—comentó. —¿Se les ha caído la linterna?—preguntó.

—Apuesto a que se alegran de vernos, ¿eh?—sonrió Sanosuke. Sasuke levanto una mano para resguardar sus ojos de la luz.

—Si, mucho—soltó el Uchiha.

Su voz sonaba ronca y vacilante, como si acabara de hacer un esfuerzo. Sakura se ruborizo. Le temblaban las rodillas y lo único que conseguía mantenerla en pie era el brazo de Sasuke en torno a su cintura.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan débil, pero no se debía a la aparición de los niños, sino al hecho de haber comprendido que su pensamiento anterior era completamente cierto. Nunca se había sentido así, tan caliente, salvaje y fuera de control. Y sabia a que se debía.

Se había enamorado de Sasuke. En cuanto aquel pensamiento penetro en su cabeza, trato de negarlo. Aquello no era amor, sino una atracción exagerada.

—Están muy raros—dijo Sanosuke. —Tienen el pelo revuelto—indicó.

—Tiene razón—corroboro Daisuke contento. —Y la ropa también—susurró.

Sakura bajo la vista. Su sudadera colgaba de un hombro, la camiseta le caía por encima de los pantalones y le faltaba una zapatilla.

—Fantástico—murmuro Sasuke con disgusto. —Los mismos niños a los que les gusta ponerse los calzoncillos en la cabeza y bailar por la casa tienen que elegir precisamente este momento para volverse pulcros—dijo solo para él, más la pelirosa lo escuchó.

—¿Que hacian? —pregunto Sanosuke. Hizo una mueca.

—¿No lo ves?—hablo Daisuke. —Lo mismo que hace toda esa gente en los programas que le gusta ver a la señora Anko—comentó el mayor.

—Nada de eso—dijo Sasuke con firmeza. —Estábamos buscando la linterna—comentó. Sakura levanto la cabeza.

—Es cierto—asintió la pelirosa.

—No lo creo—musito Daisuke. —Yo creo...—interrumpido.

—¡Mira! —exclamo Sanosuke. —¡Es Katsuyu!—soltó.

—¿¡Dónde!?—grito Sarada.

—¡Ahí!—señalo el de en medio.

—¡Ya lo veo! —corroboro Daisuke.

—¿Donde?—repitió Sarada.

—¡Ahí! —grito Sanosuke.—¡Agárrala, agárrala!—exclamó. Hubo un ruido sordo, producido por la linterna al caer los escalones que faltaban, seguido de los pasos de los tres.

—¡Cuidado! —grito Daisuke.

Su advertencia fue seguida de un grito y el ruido de cuerpos al caer. Después se hizo el silencio.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26.

—Debería haberlo llevado al hospital de Suna—dijo Sasuke, cuando bajaban las escaleras después de dar las buenas noches a Daisuke por enésima vez aquella noche.

—No le pasa nada—repuso ella con firmeza. —Nadie se ha muerto nunca de un golpe en la pantorrilla, aunque, conociendo a Daisuke y sabiendo como disfruta de nuestra atención, a lo mejor se queda meses en la cama—inquirió.

El pequeño no... había dejado de darles la lata en la ultima hora; les pidió que le estiraran las sabanas, un vaso de agua, una aspirina infantil, una almohada extra para su pierna, una manta ligera, un masaje en el cuello y que le leyeran dos veces su cuento favorito. Sasuke sabia que la joven tenia razón, pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

—Tal vez al doctora Yamanaka se le haya pasado algo—dijo.

—No le ha hecho radiografías desde todos los ángulos posibles, tu has visto y yo también—indicó la pelirosa. —El único peligro que puede correr es por exceso de radiación, los habitantes de la película esa de Chernobyl estuvieron expuestos a menos rayos gamma que Daisuke—inquirió. —Si hubiera algún problema, el medico lo habría visto—terminó calmándolo. El hombre se paso una mano por el pelo.

—Tienes razón—suspiró Sasuke. —No se que me pasa—susurró.

—Es la adrenalina—le explico ella. —Esta bien cuando necesitas, pero cuando se acaba el efecto, te deja agotado—indicó. Sasuke mira las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven y una oleada de deseo lo recorrió.

—No creo que sea eso—murmuro él.

—O puede que estés cansado—siguió ella. —Ha sido un día largo y antes has dicho que anoche no descansaste mucho—comentó. —Necesitas dormir, eso es todo—Sakura sonrió.

El hombre no creí que fuera eso. Sabia ya exactamente lo suave y deliciosa que era la piel de ella, conocía la textura de sus pezones bajo sus palmas y deseaba seguir explorando. ¿A quien quería engañar? Si se acostaba solo, no tenia ninguna probabilidad de dormirse.

Seguía tratando de adivinar lo que había ocurrido antes en el sótano. No lo referente a la parte sexual, ya que la atracción entre ellos era innegable. Le preocupaba lo anterior, cuando se descubrió confesándole sus sentimientos y compartiendo con ella sus inseguridades. Y lo que paso después, cuando confió en el buen juicio y el sentido común de ella para superar la crisis con Daisuke. No recordaba haberse sentido tan cercano a alguien desde la muerte de Hikari. Sakura miro su reloj.

—Debería irme para que puedas descansar—dijo, dando un paso hacia la puerta.

—No—dijo él, sin pensar. Fuera cual fuera la causa, se sentía incomodo, nervioso y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su compañía.

—¿Que?—murmuró la pelirosa.

—Te acompañare a casa—indicó el azabache.

—No es necesario—negó ella.

—Necesito tomar aire fresco y hacer un poco de ejercicio—hablo el Uchiha. —Además, una de las sorpresas mas agradable que he tenido en las dos ultimas semana ha sido encontrar a la señora Anko al volver del medico—indicó sonriendo ladino. —Seguro no le importa quedarse con los niños—comentó. Después de todo, aquel mismo día le había ofrecido un aumento de sueldo y enviar la ropa a lavar fuera con la única condición de que no se marchara al ver la cocina.

—Déjame que hable un momento con ella —dijo Sasuke. Se alejo antes de que Sakura pudiera protestar.

Como suponía Sasuke, el ama de llaves se había ablandado mucho con los últimos acontecimientos. Se mostró muy dispuesta a acceder a su petición. Cuando salió de la casa, Sakura lo esperaba afuera.

—Listo—dijo el azabache.

La noche estaba clara. Una brisa ligera se había llevado las nubes dejando ver la luna, casi llena, y las estrellas. El aroma dulzón de la hierba mojada y las flores perfumaba el aire. Las luces de placa solar que alumbraba el sendero daban un aire festivo a la propiedad.

Sakura trato de concentrarse en el susurro de la brisa entre los arboles y el canto de los grillos, pero no lo consiguió. Solo podía pensar en Sasuke Uchiha. Cualquier vestigio de duda sobre el cariño que sentía por sus hijos se había disipado en las ultimas horas.

Presencio el terror que el no pudo ocultar hasta que se aseguro que Daisuke estaba bien. Vio el esfuerzo que hizo por controlar su miedo para que no lo notaran los niños y había visto antes su lado vulnerable cuando él le confeso sus preocupaciones. Todo aquello solo sirvió para fortalecer lo que ya sabia desde aquel día: _Que estaba enamorada de él._


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27.

Sasuke carraspeó.

—Creo que no te he dado las gracias—dijo el Uchiha.

—¿Por que?—murmuró ella.

—Por quedarte conmigo cuando se ha caído Daisuke—respondió Sasuke. —Por permanecer en calma, se puede contar contigo en una crisis—sonrió levemente.

—He tenido mucha practica—murmuró Sakura. El hombre guardo silencio un momento.

—¿Lo echas de menos?—cuestionó el azabache.

—¿El que?—susurró ella, girando hacia él.

—Tu trabajo, el peligro y la emoción—inquirió. —Estar en el centro de la acción—soltó Sasuke.

—Estas ultimas semanas tampoco nos hemos aburrido aquí—señalo ella.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero—dijo él.

—Si, lo sé—suspiró Sakura. —Y la respuesta es no… Me gustaba mi trabajo, pero siempre me faltaba algo; simplemente no quería admitirlo—inquirí.

—¿Y que es lo que ha cambiado ahora?—cuestionó el hombre.

—Que gane ese maldito Pulitzer—soltó ella.

—¿Eso es malo?—susurró Sasuke. Sakura se rio con suavidad.

—No, es bueno—suspiró ella. —Pero me hizo reconsiderar lo que estaba haciendo, cómo vivía mi vida, empecé a comprender algunas cosas y no me gustaron—indiqué.

—¿Cómo por ejemplo?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Comencé a darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo mismo que mis padres: concentrarme por completo en mi trabajo—soltó finalmente. —Y de que todos mis amigos estaban relacionados con el trabajo, sé que te parecerá cursi, pero una mañana me levanté y comprendí que estaba cansada de no tener raíces y de sentirme siempre sola—comentó Sakura. Sasuke asintió. Aquello no le resultaba difícil de entender.

—Cuando murió Hikari, una vez superado el terrible dolor, lo más difícil de soportar fue la soledad—movió la cabeza. —Todas las cosas íntimas que había llegado a considerar mías por derecho desaparecieron en un instante—soltó Sasuke

—Debió ser duro —dijo ella.

—¿Te contó Itachi lo que ocurrió?—preguntó el azabache.

—Mencionó algo de un aneurisma—indicó la ojijade. Sasuke suspiró.

—Una tarde, cuando Sarada sólo tenía seis meses, acostó a los niños a dormir la siesta, se tumbó a su vez y no se levantó nunca….—susurró el azabache.—Yo llegué a casa temprano del trabajo y me la encontré así, había sufrido una hemorragia cerebral mientras dormía—soltó.

—Lo siento—susurró la joven, cogiéndole una mano para consolarlo. Sasuke miró sus dedos unidos sin verlos.

—Llevaba días quejándose de dolor de cabeza, le dije que fuera al médico, pero no me hizo caso—siguió el Uchiha. —Acabábamos de cerrar el trato para el segundo hotel y no andábamos muy bien de dinero, Hikari siempre trataba de economizar—suspiró. —Fue como si tuviera una vida perfecta y al momento siguiente lo hubiera perdido todo—inquirió.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28.

Sakura le apretó la mano.

—Lo siento—repitió.

—Cuatro años es mucho tiempo—musitó él con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que prefería cambiar de tema. —Ya pasó—indicó. No volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron a la cabaña.

—Buenas noches—dijo ella, volviéndose hacia él. —Y gracias por acompañarme—sonrió.

—Sakura—Sasuke vaciló un momento.—Respecto a lo que ocurrió antes en el sótano, yo no suelo tratar así a las mujeres, no sé muy bien lo que pasó—inquirió.

—No importa—negó ella.

—Sí importa—soltó él. —Estábamos hablando tranquilamente y de pronto, no sé… Perdí el control y... —fue interrumpido.

—Sasuke, por favor—Sakura se llevó un dedo a los labios para hacerle guardar silencio.—A mí tampoco me había pasado nunca algo así—susurró. El hombre le cogió la mano y la acercó a su rostro.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó el azabache.

—Nunca había sentido eso—susurró Sakura. —Esa necesidad, ese ardor, nunca había deseado a nadie tanto como a ti—comentó sonrojada. Fue como si aquella confesión rompiera algo en el interior de él.

—¿Nunca?—preguntó con incredulidad.

—No—negué. Hubo un silencio denso y luego él se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—¡Ojalá no me lo hubieras dicho!—gruñó Sasuke.

Se acercó a ella y le cogió el rostro con las manso. Bajó la cabeza. Su boca encontró la de ella y la besó con pasión. Sakura gimió, dejándose llevar por aquella sensación maravillosa.

Los labios de él eran cálidos y firmes, su cuerpo, duro y tenso. Le pasó las manos en torno al cuello, regodeándose en el contacto de la barbilla de él contra su mejilla, el ligero temblor de sus dedos contra la nuca de ella, la presión firme del torso de él sobre sus senos suaves. Cuando se separaron para coger aire, los dos temblaban.

—Maldición—Sasuke soltó sonrió ladino y apoyó su frente contra la de ella. —No me había sentido así desde que Mei Terumi me dejó besarla en la escuela superior—susurró.

—¡Qué suerte la de Mei Terumi!—suspiró ella. —En mi escuela, nadie se sintió nunca así; estoy segura—indiqué.

—Sakura…—llamó el azabache.

—Sasuke—oyó su risa y lo besó con rapidez en la boca. —Es muy agradable—dijo.

—¿El qué?—susurró él.

—Oírte reír—sonrió la ojijade. Recorrió la mejilla de él con los labios y le lamió la piel de detrás de la oreja.

—Sakura—se estremeció él.

—Shhh, por favor, Sasuke—pidió la ojijade. —Te deseo—gimió ella.

Aquellas tres palabras, pronunciadas con voz ronca, fueron demasiado para él. La cogió en sus brazos y empujó la puerta, cerrándola tras ellos de una patada. El interior de la cabaña estaba bañado por la luz de la luna, que entraba por la pared de cristal de la parte de atrás.

Sasuke, agradecido a la iluminación, avanzó hacia el lecho sin apartar su boca de la de Sakura. La depositó con gentileza sobre el amplio colchón, se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó a su lado. Ambos rodaron por el espacioso lecho enviando ropa en todas direcciones. Cuando se detuvieron, los dos estaban desnudos y Sasuke encima de ella. Sakura lo miró sorprendida. La pasión había conseguido alterar la pose elegante y civilizada de él.

—Trataré de ir despacio—musitó Sasuke con voz ronca, sin dejar de mirarla. —Pero no te prometo nada, al menos la primera vez… Después, ya veremos—sonrió ladino.

Le acarició con lentitud el interior de los muslos, se inclinó hacia adelante, bajó la cabeza y le besó el ombligo. Su boca era caliente, mágica, atrevida. Comenzó a besarle la piel del vientre, dejando una cadena de fuego tras él. Cuando sus dedos se posaron sobre su pubis, Sakura contuvo el aliento.

El hombre la tocó, acariciándola con lentitud y suavidad. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el calor húmedo de la joven, prueba de que su necesidad era tan intensa como la de él. Sakura levantó las caderas. No le parecía posible que él pudiera interpretar mal lo que quería, pero decidió asegurarse.

—¿Sasuke?—susurró ella.

—¿Sí?—gruñó el azabache.

—Olvida las lentitudes—gimió Sakura. —Date prisa—casi sollozó.

Sasuke le pasó las manos por el torso y se colocó sobre ella. Inclinó la cabeza y le besó un pezón, pasando luego la lengua por su garganta. Con un ansia que casi le dio miedo, la besó en la boca con furia. La joven lanzó un gemido y él levantó la cabeza.

—¿Estás segura?—preguntó con fiereza. Sakura levantó las manos y le bajó la cabeza.

—¿Estás loco?—susurró ella. —Sí—gimió. Le mordió el labio inferior para confirmárselo.

El hombre flexionó sus caderas y ella gritó de satisfacción al sentir su presión dulce y firme. Las flexionó de nuevo y terminó de penetrarla. Sakura rodeó con sus piernas los muslos de él y se arqueó para recibirlo todavía más adentro.

Sasuke se apartó todo lo que pudo y avanzó de nuevo, apretando los dientes contra la necesidad que lo embargaba. Sakura lo volvía loco. Cada grito suave de ella era como un látigo que lo condujera cada vez más cerca del clímax que él intentaba retrasar.

—¡Maldición!—exclamó Sasuke.—Quiero que disfrutes tú—comentó.

—Si disfruto todavía más, seguro que tengo un ataque al corazón—repuso ella.

Aquella fue la última gota. Sasuke se estremeció y renunció a controlarse. Sus embates se hicieron más rápidos y profundos. El corazón le latió con fuerza al percibir los movimientos de ella. Era su perfecta otra mitad; sus ritmos estaban perfectamente acompasados.

Sakura le clavó los dedos en los hombros y su cuerpo se tensó en torno a él. Sasuke la sintió arquearse todavía más antes de lanzar un grito. El placer de ella le sirvió de aliciente. Con un grito profundo, se movió una vez más en su interior y su cuerpo empezó a temblar de un modo incontrolable.

Cuando todo terminó, se derrumbó, demasiado débil para soportar su propio peso. Se dejó caer a un lado, con la mente en blanco, abrazando a Sakura contra él. Estaba tan agotado, tan sorprendido por la intensidad del placer que acababa de experimentar, que no podía hablar. Al parecer, a ella le ocurría lo mismo, ya que durante largo rato se limitó a permanecer pegada a su lado.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29.

Al final, sin embargo, levantó una mano y tocó la mejilla de él.

—Ha sido agradable—musitó ella sonriendo dulcemente.

—¿Agradable?—exclamó él. —Ha sido increíble—suspiró.

La acercó más a él y le acarició la cadera. Aquel ligero movimiento fue lo único que fue capaz de hacer. Tal y como se sentía en ese momento, quizá pasara mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa. Al menos, eso fue lo que creyó hasta que ella bajó una mano y le acarició su virilidad, provocando una reacción inmediata.

—Bueno—le preguntó. —¿Cuándo crees que podemos intentarlo despacio?—sonrió la ojijade.

Al parecer, sería mucho antes de lo que él habría creído posible. Sakura yacía contra el brazo de Sasuke, acariciándole el cabello con lentitud. Miró, sin verla, la luz de la luna; estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos.

Si había tenido alguna duda sobre la profundidad de sus sentimientos por Sasuke, ésta había desaparecido ya, abrasada en las horas de intimidad increíble que acababan de compartir.

En las últimas horas había aprendido que _lento y rápido_ son dos conceptos distintos, pero igualmente maravillosos. Había aprendido que el sexo no tiene normas, sino una increíble gama de posibilidades. Y, sobre todo, había aprendido que hacer el amor con alguien a quien se ama es un acto de alegría mayor de lo que hubiera imaginado nunca.

Y sin embargo, no había habido declaraciones de amor, promesas, compromisos ni garantías. Y no importaba. Eso no cambiaba nada. Lo dijera o no en voz alta, le había entregado su corazón a Sasuke y no se lo retiraría nunca.

Pero no quería engañarse. Sabía que no había elegido un camino fácil. Aunque empezaba a creer que Sasuke y sus hijos eran exactamente lo que podía hacer que su vida se sintiera completa, eso no significaba que él sintiera lo mismo. Frunció el ceño al recordar la conversación que mantuvieron en el camino desde la casa, cuando él le contó lo que sintió a la muerte de Hikari.

Cuando lo oyó, no supo qué pensar; pero luego el comportamiento de él empezó a cobrar sentido. Si tanto le había dolido perder a su esposa, ¿no era posible que quisiera mantener a distancia a todo el mundo, incluidos sus hijos, sólo por proteger su corazón de otro dolor similar?

Parecía probable. Y si era así, ¿qué posibilidades tenía ella de que cambiara y apartara las barreras que rodeaban su corazón? Suspiró. Si tuviera un mínimo de sentido común, acabaría con aquella historia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sería lo más seguro y lo más prudente. Y sin embargo, sabía ya que no iba a hacerlo.

¿Cuándo había huido ella de un reto o puesto su seguridad personal por encima de la búsqueda de la verdad? ¿Cómo iba a alejarse antes de estar segura de que no había un futuro entre Sasuke y ella? La respuesta era muy sencilla. No podía. De un modo u otro, seguiría adelante hasta descubrir lo que la esperaba. Sasuke se removió a su lado.

—¿Estás despierta?—susurró, acariciándole un pecho.

La joven se volvió, buscando en su rostro alguna señal que indicara lo que sentía por ella. En la penumbra, la emoción de los ojos de él era difícil de descifrar. Pero aquello no sirvió para disminuir la ola de ternura que la embargó ni su súbita seguridad de que él la necesitaba.

Supo de repente que, fuera cual fuera el riesgo emocional, fuera cual fuera el precio que tenía que pagar por aquella intimidad, valdría la pena. Porque se trataba de Sasuke y ella lo amaba. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—Si no lo hubiera estado ya, lo estaría ahora—dijo ella con voz ronca.

Se apretó contra él, ofreciéndole los labios. La boca del Uchiha se apoderó de la suya. Por el momento, era lo único que deseaba.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30.

—Mira ésa—gritó Sanosuke.—Se parece a vam—indicó. Sakura volvió la vista en la dirección indicada.

—Ya la veo—dijo la pelirosa. —Tienes razón, Sano-chan, parece un murciélago—sonrió. El menor se sonrojo por como lo llamó.

Los tres niños y ella estaban tumbados en un colchón de aire en mitad de la piscina; buscaban formas familiares en las nubes que pasaban sobre ellos. Hacía calor y el cuarteto había pasado la tarde disfrutando del buen tiempo. Habían volado cometas en la playa, comido un picnic en la casa del árbol y pasado las últimas horas jugando en la piscina.

—¿Dónde está la nube vam?—quiso saber Sarada.—Yo no la veo—murmuró.

—Justo ahí—Sakura volvió la cabeza de la niña en la dirección correcta y la señaló con el dedo. —¿La ves?—preguntó. La pequeña frunció el ceño.

—¡Sí! ¡Ya la veo!—sonrió la pequeña.—Me gustaría que papá estuviera aquí para verla….—susurró tristemente.

A Sakura también. La ausencia de Sasuke era el único punto oscuro de aquel día perfecto. Desde el regreso de la señora Anko, había dedicado los días a sus hijos y a Sakura. Habían jugado al béisbol, navegado, preparado barbacoas, ido al cine y hasta hecho un viaje de un día a Iwakure en el ferry. Aquel día, sin embargo, había surgido un problema en su negocio con los Sabaku No y había ido unas horas a la oficina para tratar de solucionarlo.

—Volverá pronto—dijo la pelirosa.

—Me alegro—comentó Sanosuke.—Porque quiero que me vea dar ese salto en el agua que me has enseñado—sonrió.

—Yo quiero que mire las nubes—intervino Sarada.—¿Ven esa?—señaló un bulto informe a la izquierda de la nube vam.—Parece una pizza—rió. Sanosuke hizo una mueca de desdén.

—No es cierto—dijo el niño.

—Sí es cierto—se quejó la pequeña.

—Tengo sed—musitó Sakura, para cortar la discusión. —¿Ustedes no?—preguntó.

—Sí—asintió Sanosuke.—Mucha sed—inquirió.

—Yo también—dijo Sarada.

—¿Podemos tomar Coca Cola?—preguntó Sanosuke.

—No, pero pueden tomar limonada—sonrió Sakura. Sin añadir nada más, los dos niños saltaron del colchón y nadaron hasta las escaleras.—No corran—gritó Sakura.

—Vale—gritaron los dos. Se alejaron al trote hacia la caseta.

La joven volvió la vista hacia Daisuke, que estaba tumbado en el otro extremo del colchón. Lo observó un momento. Con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, era la viva imagen de la satisfacción, tumbado allí sonriente. Llevaba unos días más silencioso que de costumbre. Sakura lo tocó en el hombro.

—¿Qué tal estás?—preguntó la ojijade. El niño abrió los ojos.

—De maravilla—dijo él. Un viento cálido empujó el colchón hacia el centro de la piscina. Daisuke se acercó más a ella.

—¿Sakura?—llamó el niño.

—¿Sí?—dijo la pelirosa.

—¿Crees que me quedará una cicatriz en la pierna?—preguntó Daisuke.

—No lo creo—dijo Sakura. —Hasta donde yo sé, para que haya cicatriz, tiene que haber herida—indicó.

—Oh, supongo que eso significa que no necesitaré una operación, ¿verdad?—sonrió el niño.

—Desde luego que no—Sakura lo miró. —¿Hay alguna razón para que quieras operarte, Dai-chan?—preguntó. El niño se sonrojo. Ella rió.

—Bueno, en la tele, siempre que se opera un niño, le dan un montón de helados—dijo el pequeño. Sakura reprimió una carcajada.

—El helado se da cuando les quitan las amígdalas, no cuando los operan en la pierna—comentó Sakura con una sonrisa. Daisuke asintió con satisfacción.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31.

—Es fantástico—dijo el niño.

—¿El qué?—cuestionó la pelirosa.

—Que sepas tantas cosas—sonrió Daisuke.

—Vaya, gracias—se preguntó adonde quería ir a parar el niño. No tardó en descubrirlo.

—¿Cuándo os vais a casar papá y tú?—preguntó Daisuke echando la cabeza a un lado.

La joven lo miró sorprendida. Era evidente que el niño había notado la creciente intimidad que había entre ellos y sacado sus propias conclusiones. No supo qué responder, pero decidió mostrarse sincera. Después de todo, Daisuke no era sólo el hijo de Sasuke, sino también su amigo.

—No sé si nos vamos a casar, Dai-chan—dijo ella.

—¿Por qué no?—susurró el niño. —A ti te gusta papá, ¿no?—cuestionó.

—Claro que sí—afirmó Sakura.

—Y a él le gustas tú—soltó Daisuke. —Si no fuera así, no te besaría como ayer en el ferry cuando creían que no los veía nadie—comentó. Sakura se ruborizó. Luego trató de explicarle al niño la situación.

—El hecho de que dos adultos se gusten no siempre significa que vayan a casarse—inquirió la pelirosa. El niño agitó la cabeza con impaciencia.

—Ya lo sé—suspiró Daisuke. —Pero ustedes no son dos adultos; son papá y tú—dijo el pequeño. —Y te necesitamos—dijo como si aquello pusiera punto final a la historia. Sakura le apretó una mano.

—Daisuke, creo que les va bastante bien con tu padre—hablo Sakura. —Les quiere mucho y espero que, pase lo que pase entre él y yo, nosotros siempre seamos amigos—inquirió. El niño movió la cabeza.

—Yo no quiero que seamos amigos—dijo con cabezonería.—Quiero que seas mi madre…—soltó con seriedad. Sakura sintió como si una garra de hierro le apretara el corazón.

—Oh, Daisuke—chilló ella con emoción. —Eso es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca y créeme, si pudiera casarme con Sanosuke, Sarada y contigo, lo haría ahora mismo, pero las cosas entre adultos son más complicadas—comentó Sakura.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó él.

—Bueno, es necesario ser compatibles—dijo Sakura.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó inocentemente el pequeño.

—Significa que dos personas se lleven bien—respondió Sakura. —Y que les gusten muchas de las mismas cosas—inquirió.

—Bueno, a papá y a ti les gustamos Sanosuke, Sarada y yo—dijo el niño. —Y se gustan el uno al otro, eso es lo que importa—comentó.

—Sí, pero...—alegó Sakura.

Frunció el ceño. El niño tenía un buen argumento. Trató de explicarle su punto de vista y se esforzó por recordar alguna de las cosas que no le gustaban al principio en Sasuke. Lamentablemente, en aquel momento, le parecía un hombre perfecto.

—Bueno, tenemos estilos diferentes, modos distintos de actuar—dijo al fin.

—¿Por ejemplo?—cuestionó Daisuke.

—Bueno, a tu padre le gusta vestir de modo elegante y yo prefiero la ropa informal—dijo la pelirosa. —Él es muy serio y yo no y a veces es algo estirado y yo soy más abierta—se encogió de hombros. —Además, no hace mucho que nos conocemos, estas cosas llevan tiempo—inquirió ella.

No le pareció una respuesta muy satisfactoria, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Afortunadamente, los gritos alegres de Sanosuke y Sarada pusieron fin a la conversación. Sakura levantó la vista y vio a Sasuke Uchiha de pie en la puerta de la caseta.

Sakura sintió una ola de placer. Por incierto que fuera el futuro entre ellos, la relación de Sasuke con sus hijos había mejorado mucho en los últimos días. Era como si la pasión que compartía con ella sirviera para quemar parte de su coraza, sacando a la luz a otro Sasuke más abierto y accesible.

Ya no ocultaba el afecto que sentía por sus hijos. Sakura lo observó con ternura dejar a Sarada en el suelo y abrazar a Sanosuke. Los dos niños pidieron más de inmediato. Sasuke sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—De eso nada, me están mojando la ropa con el bañador—dijo el azabache, miró en dirección a la piscina.—¿Qué tal por ahí?—cuestionó.

—Estamos bien—respondió Daisuke. Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

—¿Es cierto eso?—preguntó él a Sakura.

—Sí—afirmé.

—Estupendo—suspiró él. —¿Sigue en pie la cena de hoy?—me preguntó.

Sakura intentó ignorar un nerviosismo súbito. Gracias a la señora Anko, Sasuke y ella iban a salir aquella noche sin los niños. Sabía que era ridículo, pero se sentía como debió sentirse Cenicienta en su primer baile con el príncipe: excitada, aprensiva, no muy segura de lo que podía esperar.

—¿Sakura?—llamó Sasuke. —No pensarás darme plantón, ¿verdad?—cuestionó más que divertido, ansioso.

—De eso nada—sonrió la joven.

—Menos mal—Sasuke miró a Sanosuke, que le tiraba de la camisa.—Porque estoy deseando cenar en compañía civilizada—comentó con una leve sonrisa. Cogió al niño y volvió a columpiarlo en el aire.

—Eh, eso parece divertido—gritó Daisuke.—Yo también quiero—pidió.

Saltó del colchón, que se movió con violencia al quedar libre de su peso. Sakura dio un grito, intentó agarrarse al material resbaladizo de su balsa, pero no lo consiguió. Al caer al agua, oyó las carcajadas de Sasuke.

—¿Papá?—llamaron.

Más tade en la noche. Sasuke dejó de afeitarse para mirar a su hijo mayor. Daisuke estaba sentado sobre el mostrador del cuarto de baño, moviendo las piernas en el aire.

—¿Qué?—cuestionó el mayor.

—¿Te gusta Sakura?—preguntó el niño.

—Sí—respondió el hombre, levantó la cuchilla y comenzó a afeitarse por debajo de la mandíbula.

—A ella también le gustas tú—soltó Daisuke. El hombre echó la cabeza a un lado para tener una visión mejor.

—Me alegro—suspiró Sasuke.

—Pero, ¿es necesario que seas tan serio?—soltó el niño frunciendo el ceño. —Porque a Sakura le gustarías más si no lo fueras—indicó. La mano de Sasuke se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Me lo ha dicho ella—inquirió el pequeño. El hombre frunció el ceño.

—¿De verdad?—susurró el Uchiha.

—Sí—asintió Daisuke. —Estábamos hablando antes de que tú volvieras y cuando le pregunté si os ibais a casar, me dijo...—calló. La mano de su padre vaciló. El hombre apartó la cuchilla de su cuello, contento de no haberse cortado.

—¿Tú le has preguntado si nos íbamos a casar?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí—afirmó Daisuke. Sasuke lo miró muy serio.

—Eso no ha estado bien, jovencito—regañó el padre.

—Yo sólo quería ayudar—protestó el niño. —He pensado...—fue interrumpido.

—No pienses—lo riñó su padre. —Siempre que lo haces, ocurre algo, si decido que quiero casarme, seré yo el que me declare, ¿vale?—comentó con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero...—Daisuke empezó a discutir, pero cambió de idea al ver la expresión del rostro de su padre. —Hmp, bien… Lo siento—murmuró.

—Está bien, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo—suspiró Sasuke. —Y nada de monosílabos conmigo, jovencito—retó.

Daisuke alzó los ojos al techo con incredulidad. Sasuke, siguió afeitándose y los dos guardaron silencio. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Había hecho bien en terminar la conversación. Después de todo, no era correcto sonsacar a un niño de ocho años.

Aunque por otra parte, él no había sonsacado a Daisuke; el niño le había ofrecido la información de modo voluntario. Y era deber de todo padre dejar abiertas las líneas de comunicación con su hijo. Suspiró.

—¿Y qué más te ha dicho Sakura?—preguntó en un susurró el azabache mayor. Daisuke miró sus pies.

—¿Sobre qué?—preguntó el niño.

—Sobre lo de casarse—vaciló Sasuke.

—Bueno, ha dicho que le gustaría casarse con Sanosuke, con Sarada y conmigo—contestó el niño.

—Hmp—sonrió ladino. —¿Y conmigo?—murmuró.

—No—negó el niño.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó incrédulo Sasuke.

—No lo sé—se alzó de hombros en pequeño.

—Debe haberte dicho algo—se quejó el mayor.

—Ha dicho que eras muy serio—recordó Daisuke.

—Eso ya lo has mencionado—frunció el ceño Sasuke.

—Bueno, creo que no le gusta tu ropa—comentó Daisuke.

—¿No le gusta?—preguntó sorprendido Sasuke.

—No—negó el pequeño.

—¿Te ha dicho qué es lo que no le gusta?—cuestionó Sasuke. El niño cogió la loción para después del afeitado de su padre, la olió e hizo una mueca.

—Demasiado elegante—dijo Daisuke.

—Ah—miró el traje de Armani que colgaba de la puerta y se preguntó cómo podía encontrarlo alguien ofensivo. —¿Algo más?—preguntó Sasuke. —No—negó. —Oh, ha dicho que ella era más abierta y tú más estirado—soltó. El hombre miró sorprendido a Daisuke.

—¿Ella ha dicho eso?—cuestionó Sasuke.

—Sí—afirmó el menor.

—Eso es ridículo, yo no soy estirado—soltó el Uchiha mayor. —¿A ti te parezco estirado?—cuestionó a su hijo.

—No—negó Daisuke. —Si yo fuera chica, me casaría contigo, papá—comentó el niño.

—Sí, yo también—murmuró Sasuke. Se miró al espejo con expresión preocupada.—Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no soy estirado—comentó.

Dejó la cuchilla y entró en la ducha. Daisuke esperó a que cerrara la puerta de cristal y abriera el grifo antes de volverse al espejo. Miró a su alrededor, abrió el grifo del lavabo, se mojó la cara, cogió la crema de afeitar de su padre y echó una buena cantidad en la palma de la mano. Se la puso en la cara, cogió la cuchilla y comenzó a afeitarse. Podía oír a Sasuke hablando solo en la ducha.

—¿Conservador?—hablo el Uchiha. —Es posible—afirmó Sasuke. —¿Pero estirado? No lo creo—soltó.

Daisuke dejó de afeitarse. Se sonrió en el espejo. Sakura tenía razón. Dijera lo que dijera su padre, era demasiado estirado. Menos mal que tenía la suerte de tener un hijo fantástico que le había encontrado la esposa perfecta para curarlo.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32.

—¿Sasuke?—nombró.

Sakura lo miraba sorprendida desde el umbral. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, él llevaba vaqueros. No sólo eso, sino también zapatillas deportivas sin calcetines, una camisa vaquera abierta en el cuello, una chaqueta deportiva blanca y gafas de sol con el borde dorado.

El atuendo le sentaba de maravilla, pero la joven tuvo la impresión de que se debía a su elegancia innata, no a la ropa. Fuera cual fuera la razón, estaba increíble. El hombre la miraba también sorprendido.

—¿Sakura?—nombró él. —Estás fantástica—murmuró.

La joven rozó con los dedos la manga del vestido negro de encaje que se había puesto con medias de seda negras y tacones altos. En sus orejas y cuello brillaban unos diamantes, llevaba el pelo peinado hacia atrás y se había maquillado.

—No es necesario que te sorprendas tanto—murmuró la ojijade. El hombre pareció contrito.

—Lo siento, no quería...—se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Es sólo que he creído que esta noche te gustaría hacer algo más informal, he pensado que podíamos cenar en el muelle y pasear luego por la playa—miró las piernas de ella. —Aunque, por otra parte, sólo tardaré un minuto en cambiarme—comentó Sasuke.

—Me gusta mucho el plan…—le aseguró ella. Se apartó y le hizo ademán de que entrara.—Afortunadamente para ti, todavía no estoy lista, pasa un momento y déjame terminar—sonrió.

Antes de que él pudiera decir nada, cruzó la estancia y entró en el cuarto de baño. Sonrió un momento ante la ironía de la situación, se miró en el espejo y pensó lo que podía hacer. Sasuke tenía razón; estaba guapa, pero demasiado elegante para lo que él tenía en mente. Aun así, había pagado una fortuna por aquel vestido y quizá, con unos ligeros cambios, pudiera llevarlo.

Menos de cinco minutos después, se reunía con Sasuke. Había sustituido el collar de diamantes por una cinta negra, se había quitado las medias, puesto unos zapatos planos negros y peinado el cabello suelto sobre los hombros. Observó encantada que él la miraba con admiración.

—No sé lo que has hecho, pero estás muy guapa—comentó Sasuke.

—Gracias—sonrió Sakura. —Tú también—inquirió. El hombre parpadeó ante su cumplido y luego sonrió. —¿Listo?—preguntó ella. Cogió su bolso.

—Eres fantástica—murmuró él, mientras ella cerraba la puerta de la cabaña.

Las horas siguientes fueron de las más placenteras de la vida de Sakura. Cenaron pescado y patatas fritas en un café al aire libre del puerto. Mientras comían, Sasuke le habló de su trabajo aquel día. La conversación condujo luego a la infancia de él, que le contó cómo se había criado con Itachi en el hotel Sharingan que dirigía su padre en la costa suroeste de la ciudad.

Le habló de la pequeña herencia que recibió a la muerte de su padre y de la inversión afortunada en bolsa que le permitió comprar su primer hotel. Después, a instancias de ella, le habló del nacimiento de sus hijos. Mucho después de que se pusiera el sol, seguían hablando todavía.

—He recibido una oferta para hacer un libro—le informó ella. Sasuke se quedó muy quieto.

—¿Qué?—murmuró él.

—Quieren reimprimir los artículos que escribí sobre Suna, Kumo, Iwa, Amega, Oto, Kiri y que incluya un comentario sobre lo que ocurría en ese momento entre bastidores: los rumores, el ambiente, lo que siguió después—comentó Sakura. —Una especie de historia detrás de la historia—suspiró. —He aceptado—soltó. Sasuke la miró largo rato sin decir nada. Luego sonrió.

—Es fantástico—sonrió ladino el Uchiha.

—Lo sé—asintió Sakura.

—Vamos, te invito a un helado para celebrarlo—dijo Sasuke. Compraron helados en un puesto del Paseo Marítimo.—¿Lo estás pasando bien?—preguntó él, cuando echaron a andar entre los turistas.

—Desde luego—repuso ella, sincera. Se detuvieron a mirar una exhibición de cerámica de nativos.—Aunque tengo que admitir que siento curiosidad—dijo. —¿No vas a decirme cómo se te ha ocurrido esto?—preguntó. El hombre la miró un momento.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Sasuke

—No sé—suspiró Sakura. —Es sólo que tengo la impresión de que una cena en algún restaurante de lujo vestido con un traje de Armani sería más tu estilo—indicó ella. Sasuke apretó los labios.

—Me conoces muy bien, ¿verdad?—comentó él. La joven lo miró con picardía.

—O eso o soy adivina—sonrió Sakura. El hombre sonrió.

—No lo creo, si lo fueras, no harías siempre tantas preguntas—comentó Sasuke. Echaron a andar paseo adelante.

—¿Me estás llamando cotilla?—preguntó ella.

—No—repuso él, cogiéndola de la mano. —Sólo curiosa—inquirió.

—¿Me lo vas a decir sí o no?—preguntó Sakura. Sasuke sonrió.

—Ha sido Daisuke—informó el azabache.

—¡Vaya!—dijo ella. —¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?—murmuró.

—Parece creer que te gustaría más si fuera más informal—dijo Sasuke. —Así que he planchado mis viejos téjanos—comentó. La joven sonrió.

—¿Has planchado tus téjanos?—preguntó Sakura.

—¡Qué remedio!—se encogió de hombros. —La señora Anko se ha negado—comentó el azabache. —Como te decía, he planchado mis téjanos, cancelado nuestra reserva para cenar en el "Hokage" y aquí estamos—suspiró sonriendo.

—¿Pensabas llevarme a cenar al Hokage?—preguntó la pelirosa. —¡Oh, no!—exclamó.

—Te está bien empleado por decirle a Daisuke que soy aburrido, estirado y visto demasiado formal—dijo el azabache.

—Eso no fue lo que le dije—protestó ella.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó él.

—Bueno, no exactamente—murmuró Sakura. Sasuke la miró con ojos brillantes.

—Debo admitir que siento curiosidad—suspiró Sasuke. —¿Vas a decirme lo que inspiró esos comentarios?—cuestionó.

—Sólo quería salvarte, amiguito—suspiró Sakura. —Tu hijo mayor está planeando entregarte en matrimonio y yo sólo quería indicarle por qué puedo no ser la candidata más apropiada—comentó finalmente la pelirosa. —Sólo he hecho algunas comparaciones, no es culpa mía que a él le preocupen más tus deficiencias que las mías—rió divertida.

—Eso puede ser cierto... si yo tuviera alguna deficiencia—comentó Sasuke.

—Oh, vaya—suspiró Sakura. —Perfecto y muy modesto, esa clase de ego se merece un premio—comentó. —Vamos, te conseguiré un oso de peluche—inquirió. Señaló un puesto en el que un joven utilizaba un rifle de aire comprimido para demostrar lo fácil que era derribar los patos móviles del blanco. Sasuke hizo una mueca.

—Para ser una periodista reconocida, eres muy ingenua—hablo el Uchiha.—Todo eso está amañado—dijo. La joven sonrió.

—Ya lo sé—asintió Sakura. —Si no fuera así, no habría reto... Sólo tienes que adivinar dónde está el truco y ya está—sonrió. —Mírame—pidió. Se removió el pelo, humedeció sus labios, se subió un poco el vestido y avanzó hacia el puesto mirando al joven con ojos de admiración.—Caramba, debes ser muy listo—murmuró, buscando algo en su bolso. Sacó varios billetes de diez dólares con un aire que indicaba que su coeficiente intelectual dejaba mucho que desear. —¿Crees que puedes enseñarme cómo se hace?—dijo. El joven la miró con el aspecto de un gato hambriento que acaba de descubrir un canario indefenso.

—Estaré encantado de enseñarte todo lo que sé—musitó, mirando su cuerpo con ansia.

Sasuke observaba desde atrás. Por un lado, le divertía la audacia de Sakura. Por el otro, sentía un deseo terrible de darle un puñetazo en los dientes al joven. Aquellas emociones contradictorias se incrementaron cuando Sakura se inclinó para disparar el rifle y el vestido se le subió de un modo indecente. Al ver su trasero cubierto por el encaje, tragó saliva. Aunque se hubiera olvidado de ponerse bragas, el vestido no se le habría ceñido más.

¡Santo Cielo! La oleada de calor que comenzaba a recorrer sus venas se convirtió en una llama incontrolable. Sin saber lo que hacía, se acercó a Sakura en el momento en que el joven, sorprendido, le tendía el enorme oso rosa que acababa de ganar.

—Disculpe—Sasuke cogió el animal de peluche de las manos del otro.—Pero creo que esto es mío—comentó. Tiró de la mano de Sakura, dejando claro que no se refería a los osos.

—¡Sasuke!—rió ella.—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Sakura, riendo.—Sólo me estaba calentando, diez minutos más y habría tenido un oso para cada uno de los niños—comentó.

—Olvídate de los osos—dijo Sasuke con voz tensa. Echó a andar en dirección al Mercedes.

—¡Por el amor de Dios!—Sakura clavó los pies en el suelo con firmeza. —¿Dónde está el fuego?—cuestionó divertida. Sasuke se detuvo e hizo algo que no había hecho en su vida. Ignorando las miradas de los paseantes, tiró el oso al suelo y la cogió en sus brazos.

—Adivínalo —comentó él. Y luego la besó largo rato con pasión. Cuando hubo terminado, la joven temblaba como una araña de cristal en un terremoto.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos, que brillaban en la oscuridad.

—Bueno—dijo débilmente. —Creo que eso responde a mi pregunta, quizá sea mejor que nos vayamos a casa antes de quemar la ciudad—gruñó Sasuke No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces.

—Me vuelves loco—murmuró Sasuke contra la garganta de Sakura. Era lo primero que decía desde el beso del paseo. Estaban abrazados justo detrás de la puerta de la cabaña, después de haber conducido hasta allí a toda velocidad.

—La sensación es mutua—musitó ella. Sasuke bajó las manos y las subió con lentitud por los muslos de ella.

—Maldición—las cerró en torno a su trasero. —¡Lo sabía!—gruñó sonriendo ladino.

—¿Qué sabías?—preguntó Sakura.

—Que ibas a por mí—susurró él. —¿No has oído hablar de la ropa interior?—preguntó.

—Claro que sí—repuso ella, indignada.—Es culpa tuya que no la lleve—inquirió.

—¿Culpa mía? —gimió él.

—Desde luego—asintió Sakura. —Cuando llegaste aquí, llevaba medias, ¿recuerdas?—le preguntó. —Y luego, al ir a cambiarme, se me olvidó con las prisas—susurró.

—¿Se te olvidó?—preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Por eso te has puesto así?—cuestionó divertida la pelirosa.

—No vuelvas a olvidarlo, ¿vale?—pidió Sasuke. —No creo que mi corazón pueda resistirlo, eso sin mencionar otra parte de mi anatomía—comentó.

—Esa otra parte no me parece a mí que esté sufriendo mucho—la joven giró lentamente sus caderas. —A decir verdad, parece estar muy bien, excepto... —fue interrumpida.

—¿Excepto qué...?—gruñó Sasuke.

—Que, como de costumbre, llevas demasiada ropa—inquirió Sakura.

—Señorita Haruno, ésta es tu noche de suerte…—hablo el azabache. —Eso puedo remediarlo—sonrió ladino.

Uniendo la acción a la palabra, la soltó el tiempo suficiente para quitarse las zapatillas y los téjanos. Ataviado únicamente con la camisa vaquera, se inclinó y la besó con fervor en la boca. Sakura abrió los labios y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Mientras se besaban, acarició los flancos y el vientre de él hasta reunir valor suficiente para masajearle su virilidad.

—Oh, sí, eso está mejor—murmuró ella. Sasukela cogió por las muñecas, le subió las manos y las apretó contra su pecho.

—Eres un peligro—gruñó Sasuke. —Si sigues así, terminaremos antes de empezar—murmuró.

Sakura notó que temblaba y aquel descubrimiento le produjo una oleada de ternura. Liberó sus manos y las pasó bajo la camisa de él. Su piel era muy cálida y los músculos de su espalda estaban tensos. Los exploró con las manos, acercándose más a él. Sasuke le cubrió los senos con las manos y excitó sus pezones con los pulgares.

—Sakura—susurró él. La joven se arqueó hacia atrás.

—Ahora, Sasuke—gimió ella. —Por favor—susurró. El hombre no necesitó que lo alentaran más. Le subió el vestido y pasó sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de ella.

—Agárrate a mi cuello, cerezo—le dijo él. Pero la joven se había anticipado ya a sus deseos. El hombre la levantó en el aire y la penetró de una embestida. Los dos gritaron al unísono.—Esto es maravilloso—murmuró él, con voz ronca por el placer.

Sakura pasó sus piernas en torno a la cintura de él y Sasuke levantó los hombros y flexionó el trasero. Inició un ritmo poderoso que la dejó sin aliento.

—Oh, Sasuke, si—gimió la pelirosa. —Sigue así—se arqueó hacia atrás, apoyando los hombros contra la puerta. —No te detengas, no te detengas—rogó.

—No podría—gruñó él.

Sakura necesitaba verlo, quería verlo. Abrió los ojos y se quedó atónita ante la belleza de aquel rostro masculino. El hombre apretaba los dientes por el esfuerzo mientras incrementaba poco a poco el ritmo de cada embestida. La visión de su piel dorada, sus dientes blancos, su cabello, le produjo a Sakura un placer tan profundo que casi le resultó doloroso. Una placer que la inundó como un torrente y por el que ella se dejó arrastrar.

Pero no apartó en ningún momento los ojos de Sasuke. Lo miró a través de su placer. Vio cómo se tensaba su piel en las mejillas, cómo humedecía el sudor su cabello y su piel. Vio la concentración de su rostro, sus labios entreabiertos, su rostro contorsionado y el estremecimiento final de su cuerpo.

La visión fue tan profunda que el placer de él la inundó también a ella hasta que no supo dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Se sintió poseída al mismo tiempo por el amor, el deseo y la necesidad y se dejó arrastrar por aquella corriente oscura y dulce. Cuando volvió a la realidad, Sasuke estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra la puerta y ella sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca, acariciándole el pelo. La joven emitió un suspiro de placer.

—Muy bien—suspiró la ojijade.

—¿Seguro?—cuestionó el azabache.

Sakura lo besó en el cuello. La camisa de él, que no recordaba haber desabrochado, estaba abierta. Pasó una mano por el borde y comprobó que faltaban todos los botones menos uno, que colgaba de un hilo. Sonrió.

—¿Quieres ir mañana al zoo?—preguntó él, de pronto. Sakura levantó la cabeza sorprendida.

—¿Eso es una invitación o quieres insinuar algo?—cuestionó ella.

—Una invitación—sonrió él. —Se me olvidó preguntártelo antes, tengo que ir a la oficina a firmar unos papeles, sólo tardaré un momento, así que he pensado que podría llevarme a los niños—hizo una pausa Sasuke.—¿Te apuntas?—le miró.

—De acuerdo—sonrió la chica.

—Me gustaría que pudieras quedarte toda la noche —dijo Sakura, bostezando al lado de Sasuke.

El hombre yacía de espaldas en el sofá, con ella encima. Era todo lo lejos que habían conseguido llegar antes de hacer el amor por segunda vez. Sakura se acomodó mejor con un suspiro de satisfacción y pasó los dedos por los rizos oscuros del pecho de él.

—A mí también—repuso él. —A mí también—suspiró.

Y lo más curioso es que hablaba en serio. Estaba cansado de dormir solo. Cansado de despertarse sin ella en los brazos, de hacer el amor en la oscuridad, de no tener derecho a meterla en su dormitorio durante el día y cerrar la puerta. Y eso no era todo. Estaba cansado de estar solo.

¿A quién quería engañar? Por grande que fuera su relación sexual, y era mejor que nada de lo que había experimentado nunca, no era más que una pequeña parte de todo lo que echaba de menos siempre que tenía que volver a su casa sin ella.

Echaba de menos su risa, echaba de menos hablar con ella, ya fuera de los niños o del mundo en general. Echaba de menos verla con los niños y el brillo de sus ojos cuando algo la divertía. Suspiró y la sujetó bien, para asegurarse de que no caería al suelo al quedarse dormida.

No había duda. Ella no era sólo la mejor amante que había tenido nunca; se estaba convirtiendo también en su mejor amiga. Una vocecita interior le preguntó a qué esperaba. Por qué no se casaba con ella. Sasuke parpadeó y desechó la idea. La risa, la amistad y una relación sexual magnífica no podían ser las bases de un matrimonio.

Aunque, ¿por qué no? Había mucha gente a la que le iba bien con menos base. Frunció el ceño. Después de la muerte de Hikari, había decidido no volver a casarse. Sin embargo, el matrimonio resolvería su problema de dormir solo. Además, claro, de solucionar de una vez por todas el problema de las niñeras. Y los niños se alegrarían mucho.

¿Qué mejor candidata que Sakura? Cierto que no hacía mucho que la conocía, pero, por otra parte, con Hikari le bastó sólo un día para saber que no se equivocaba. Se dijo que, por supuesto, él no estaba enamorado de Sakura. Sentía algo por ella, sí, afecto, admiración, respeto, incluso cierta devoción.

Confiaba en ella hasta un punto que lo hubiera sorprendido tres semanas atrás. Pero eso era porque, sus problemas con los niños les habían hecho compartir cosas que habían servido para unirlos. Aun así, el cambio súbito en sus pensamientos lo dejaba perplejo. Buscó la causa en su mente y se dio cuenta de que se debía al anuncio de ella sobre el libro. Hasta aquel momento, casi estaba seguro de que ella volvería a su trabajo de periodista, un trabajo que no podía incluir una familia.

Pero eso había dejado ya de ser un impedimento. Podía admitir por fin lo mucho que la necesitaba en su vida. El matrimonio era la solución perfecta. Tendría una compañera interesante, independiente y sexy con la que no se aburriría nunca. Los niños tendrían una madre y Sakura conseguiría las raíces que tanto había echado de menos.

Se quedó tumbado, consciente de haber tomado una decisión. Se juró que sería un buen marido. Quizá no estuviera enamorado, pero la quería mucho. Tal vez incluso pudieran tener otro hijo, una niña que heredara los ojos jade y la sonrisa picara de su madre. Decidió proponérselo al día siguiente cuando volvieran del zoo.

Quizá esperaran unos días antes de comunicárselo a los niños. Sonrió. Sería un regalo perfecto de cumpleaños para Daisuke. Ya se imaginaba la reacción de su hijo. Seguro que se consideraría responsable de su unión y estaría insoportable durante meses. Impaciente de repente por irse a casa a dormir para que la mañana llegara cuanto antes, apretó a Sakura contra sí y se puso en pie con cuidado. La joven abrió un ojo y lo miró adormilada.

—¿Sasuke?—llamó Sakura.

—Calla…—susurró él, llevándola a la cama. —Duérmete, todo va bien—comentó.

Sakura se recostó contra la piel suave del Mercedes con un suspiro de placer. Sonrió ante el coro de ronquidos procedentes del asiento trasero, donde dormían los niños, echados los unos sobre los otros.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34.

Aquel día habían andado mucho por los senderos del zoo de Konoha Park y disfrutado de cada momento. Le dolían los pies, tenía quemada la nariz por el sol y su camiseta lucía una mancha enorme de mostaza. Pero todo eso era un precio muy pequeño por lo mucho que se había divertido. Se había reído con los demás de los trucos de los monos, admirado a los leones y tigres y pasado más de media hora observando nadar a los hipopótamos en su estanque.

Los niños se mostraron animados y amables los unos con los otros. Pasaron unos momentos de tensión cuando perdieron de vista a Sarada en el sector de animales nocturnos, pero no tardaron en encontrarlo observando a una lechuza. Sasuke había llevado su cámara y sacado fotos de todo el grupo.

Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo y él apartó la vista de la carretera y le devolvió un momento la mirada.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Sasuke. La joven sonrió.

—Nada—negó ella. —Sólo estaba pensando que eres la única persona que conozco que llevaría pantalones blancos y un polo rojo a una excursión como ésta y a la vuelta tendría un aspecto tan impecable como a la ida—indicó la pelirosa. Sasuke pareció sorprendido, pero sonrió.

—A Itachi eso lo volvía loco cuando éramos niños—comentó Sasuke. —Hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos, al terminar el día, él parecía que acababa de salir de un charco de barro mientras que yo tenía el mismo aspecto que al salir por la puerta—su sonrisa ladina se acentuó. —Todavía le molesta, dice que es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida como el por que en el monte kage el sexto gobernador tenía mascara o el modo en que se arrugan los dedos en la bañera sin que se arrugue el resto de la piel—inquirió.

—No sé lo de la montaña, pero la razón de que se te arruguen los dedos es porque la piel es ahí más gruesa que en el resto del cuerpo—sonrió Sakura. —Cuando se moja, absorbe el agua y se expande, pero no tiene sitio adonde ir y por eso se arruga, como una carretera de asfalto con el calor del verano—inquirió. Sasuke se volvió a mirarla sorprendido.

—¿Es sólo eso?—preguntó Sasuke. Sakura asintió y él movió la cabeza. —Sabes cosas increíbles—comentó.

La joven sonrió complacida. Nunca lo había querido más que en aquel momento, en que se mostraba abierto y relajado. Era como si algo hubiera cambiado en las últimas veinticuatro horas. No podía decir de qué se trataba exactamente, pero el modo en que actuaba él le recordaba algo.

No, aquello no era cierto del todo; no le recordaba algo sino a alguien: a Daisuke. Sasuke mostraba la misma exuberancia contenida que solía exhibir su hijo cuando planeaba algo o tenía un secreto. Intrigada, lo observó con atención y notó que sus labios sonreían y su dedo golpeaba rítmicamente el volante. Algo le pasaba.

Movió la cabeza y decidió que no iba a mostrarse demasiado curiosa. Si no dejaba de darle vueltas, se volvería loca. Además, probablemente estaría relacionado con el cumpleaños de Daisuke, para el que faltaban sólo unos días.

—Y a propósito de Itachi, ha llamado esta mañana—dijo Sasuke.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Sí—miró por el espejo retrovisor, para asegurarse de que los niños estaban dormidos y bajó la voz. —Va a venir al cumpleaños de Daisuke—susurró.—No se oía muy bien, pero dice que le trae un regalo especial, algo que Diauske desea de verdad—comentó.—Me ha dicho que te salude en su nombre—inquirió.

—¡Santo Cielo!—alzó la voz la pelirosa. —Supongo que necesitará la cabaña—inquirí. Se mordió el labio inferior, sorprendida por lo mucho que aquello la había molestado. Sasuke tendió una mano y le dio unos golpecitos en la rodilla.

—No te preocupes—negó ella.

—Puede quedarse en la casa—vaciló Sasuke.—O puedes quedarte tú—terminó. La joven lo miró sorprendida.

—Pero...—susurró la ojijade.

—¿Falta mucho?—interrumpió la voz de Daisuke.—Tengo sed—se quejó. Sakura se volvió y lo vio bostezar. Sanosuke, a su lado, se removió a su vez.

—Yo también y hambre… Mucha hambre—dijo el de en medio. —¿No podemos parar en alguna parte?—preguntó. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes tener hambre?—preguntó su padre. —Has comido doble ración de tortitas para desayunar y dos perritos calientes, algodón de caramelo, una bolsa de palomitas y dos limonadas en el zoo—comentó incrédulo.

—No lo sé, pero tengo hambre—se alzó de hombros el pequeño. Su padre se quedó pensativo, pero Sarada decidió la cuestión.

—Papá—llamó Daisuke.

—¿Qué?—lo miró Sasuke.

—Yo sólo he tomado una limonada—dijo con timidez.—Pero tengo que ir al servicio…—inquirió sonrojado. Sasuke comprendió que había sido derrotado.

—Supongo que podemos parar en el Minimart—dijo el Uchiha.

—¡Sí!—gritaron Sanosuke y Sarada al unísono.

Su padre metió el coche en dirección al aparcamiento. Se detuvo delante de la tienda y puso el freno de mano para evitar que resbalara por la pendiente. Los tres niños salieron del coche antes de que él se hubiera desabrochado el cinturón. Se volvió hacia Sakura.

—¿Vienes?—preguntó el azabache. La joven se recostó contra el asiento y cerró los ojos.

—Me parece que voy a pasar—suspiró ella.

—Cobarde—sonrió el Uchiha.

Sakura sonrió y lo oyó cerrar la puerta del coche. Esperó un segundo y abrió los ojos para observarlo entrar en la tienda. Bostezó y miró a su alrededor. El único otro vehículo del aparcamiento era una camioneta vieja aparcada a su derecha. Frunció el ceño, No sólo tenía las ventanillas bajadas, sino que algún idiota había dejado a un niño de unos tres años en el asiento delantero.

Cierto que el niño estaba atado en una silla de bebé, pero aun así... Podía acercarse alguien y llevarse el coche. O el niño podía soltarse y quemarse con el encendedor o algo así. Miró hacia la tienda, con tentaciones de acercarse, buscar al responsable y decirle con franqueza lo que pensaba de su acción.

Volvió a mirar al niño, que tenía el pelo rizado y unos grandes ojos oscuros. El pequeño sonrió y agitó una mano. La joven lo saludó a su vez y volvió de nuevo su atención a la tienda; vio a una adolescente flirteando con el dependiente, que era muy joven, y apretó los labios con desaprobación.

Pasó un minuto o quizá dos. Sakura seguía mirando a la chica cuando aparecieron Sasuke y los niños en dirección a la máquina de palomitas. El sólo hecho de verlos sirvió para calmarla. Quizá no se mostrara demasiado dura con la chica cuando volviera.

Puede que se limitara a recordarle el riesgo que había corrido el niño. Después de todo, no había llegado a pesar nada. Percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se volvió a tiempo de ver la camioneta salir rodando pendiente abajo. El niño, fuera de su asiento, miraba sorprendido el volante. Sakura no se detuvo a pensar. Abrió la puerta del coche y salió tras él.


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35.

—Vale, Sarada—dijo el azabache. —Aprieta el botón ahora—indicó.

Se inclinó desde su posición, a caballo sobre la cadera de Sasuke y apretó el botón de la máquina de palomitas. Un chorro de palomitas cayó en el vaso que sujetaba Sasuke bajo la ranura.

—Vale, ya está—sonrió la niña. Sarada soltó el botón y se enderezó. Sasuke la bajó al suelo, cogió unas servilletas de papel y le tendió el vaso de cartón.

—¿Lo he hecho bien? —preguntó la niña.

—Muy bien—sonrió su padre. Levantó la vista para mirar a Daisuke y Sanosuke, que revisaban la sección de tebeos mientras comían palomitas.—Cuiden de su hermana—les dijo. —No se muevan de ahí, voy a lavarme las manos—inquirió.

—Muy bien—respondieron los niños. Cuando volvió a salir, no estaban a la vista.

No sólo eso, sino que también habían desaparecido el dependiente y la otra cliente. La alarma interna de Sasuke saltó al instante. Echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor para asegurarse de que los niños no se habían escondido por allí y corrió hacia la puerta. ¿Qué habrían hecho esa vez? ¿Asaltar la tienda? ¿Coger de rehenes a los demás?

Decidió que no importaba; aunque lo único que hubieran hecho fuera salir hasta el coche, los castigaría igual. Después de todo, no les había pedido tanto. ¿Es que no podían quedarse en el mismo sitio durante tres minutos? En particular, cuando él se esforzaba tanto por ser un buen padre. ¿Acaso no los había llevado al zoo? ¿No estaba dispuesto incluso a casarse para conseguirles la madre que querían? Lo cual le resultaría más fácil si...

Si la madre en potencia no estuviera en aquel momento con medio cuerpo colgando de un coche desconocido que corría colina abajo en dirección a la carretera principal. Sasuke palideció al verla.

—¿No es fantástico, papá?—gritó Daisuke. Los niños se acercaron desde donde estaban parados al lado del lugar en el que el dependiente trataba de consolar a una joven histérica, que mascaba chicle y lloraba.

—Es igual que el programa de rescate de la tele—asintió Sanosuke.

—Va a salvar al hermano de esa chica—comentó Sarada con admiración.

Sasuke pensó que era más probable que se matara ella. En aquel momento el coche pasó un bache y estuvo a punto de lanzarla por los aires, aunque consiguió sujetarse.

—¡No se muevan!—les gritó Sasuke a los niños.

Y sin más, echó a correr colina abajo, apenas consciente de que el dependiente y la chica le pisaban los talones. Como siempre en sus tratos con Sakura, ella iba delante de él. Lo único que podía hacer era seguirla, lo bastante cerca para ver lo que ocurría, pero demasiado lejos para hacer nada.

Mientras miraba, ella se movió, tratando de entrar más en el coche. De repente, impulsó las rodillas y se metió lo suficiente para empujar al niño pequeño sobre el asiento y coger el volante. Lo giró y el coche se echó a un lado. A Sasuke le pareció que se deslizaba durante una eternidad antes de que los neumáticos se aferraran al suelo y el vehículo girara hacia la derecha de la carretera con Sakura colgando de él.

La camioneta recorrió una docena de metros más ante de detenerse fuera del alcance del tráfico que avanzaba en dirección contraria. Sasuke se detuvo al lado de la puerta del conductor. Inclinó la cabeza jadeante, se abrazó las rodillas y contuvo el aliento.

Luego tendió los brazos y sacó a Sakura por la ventanilla en el momento en que llegaban a la escena el dependiente y la chica. Esta última abrió la puerta del coche llorando y abrazó con fuerza al niño. Sasuke examinó un momento a Sakura.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó el azabache. La joven lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Sasuke?—susurró Sakura.

—¿Estás herida?—preguntó nuevamente él. Sakura sonrió débilmente.

—No, no, claro que no—Sakura levantó las dos manos, que temblaban como hojas al viento.—¿Lo ves?—dio una vuelta. —Ni un rasguño—comentó. En aquel momento, se acercó la chica cuyo descuido había estado a punto de terminar en tragedia.

—Gracias—dijo con fervor, estrechando la mano de Sakura. —No sé lo que habría hecho si le llega a ocurrir algo a Minie—comentó. Se echó a llorar de nuevo.

—Vamos, Konan—trató de calmarla el dependiente. —Será mejor que llamemos a tu casa, creo que no estás en condiciones de conducir—comentó.

—Supongo que tienes razón—replicó la chica. Apretó de nuevo la mano de Sakura, se volvió y siguió al joven colina arriba. Sasuke, claramente impaciente con la interrupción.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Estoy bien—asintió Sakura

—¡Gracias a Dios!—Sasuke la levantó en el aire y la apretó contra él con fervor.—¡Acabas de quitarme diez años de vida!—enterró su rostro en el cabello de ella. —¿No sabes que yo...?—calló.

—¿Qué?—preguntó ella, sin aliento. El hombre se estremeció.

—Creo que ha sido la hazaña más estúpida e irresponsable que he visto nunca—dijo el Uchiha con furia.

La soltó con tanta rapidez que estuvo a punto de caerse. Sakura parpadeó. Por un momento, hubiera jurado que él había estado a punto de decirle que la amaba.

—¿Qué?—preguntó.

—Has tenido suerte de no matarte—soltó el azabache. —¿Quién diablos te crees que eres? ¿la mujer maravilla?—cuestionó incrédulo.

—¿Cómo dices?—susurró Sakura.

—Ya me has oído—gritó él.

—¡Te ha oído todo el condado!—exclamó la pelirosa.

—No cambies de tema—gruñó Sasuke. —Responde a mi pregunta—soltó. —¿Qué te creías que hacías?—cuestionó. Sakura respiró hondo.

—Exactamente lo que quería hacer: impedir que ese coche entrara en la carretera con el niño dentro—comentó la ojijade.

—¿Ah, si?—susurró Sasuke.

—Sí—afirmó ella.

—¿Y si llega a salir mal? ¿Y si no hubieras podido girar el volante y el coche hubiera salido a la carretera contigo dentro? ¿Y si hubiera chocado contra un camión?—soltó Sasuke.

—Pero no ha sido así—murmuró la pelirosa.

—¿Y si te caes al suelo? ¿Has pensado en eso?—gruñó Sasuke.

—¡Pero eso no ha ocurrido!—exclamó la pelirosa.

—Pero podría haber ocurrido y es evidente que tú no te has detenido a pensarlo—soltó Sasuke. —¡Podrías haberte matado!—exclamó enojado. —¿Pero te importa eso a ti? ¡Claro que no!—inquirió mirándola. —Tú has salido corriendo sin pensar en las consecuencias...—se quedó sin voz. Sakura no podía creerlo.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!—exclamó ella. —¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Quedarme quieta viendo cómo se mataba ese niño?—movió la cabeza con incredulidad. —Es la cosa más ridícula que he oído jamás—gruñó. Sasuke la miró con dureza.

—Vaya, perdóname—ironizó el azabache. —¿Te aburro con mis miedos ridículos?—le cuestionó. —Es que había olvidado que esta clase de cosas son innatas en ti, ¿verdad?—la miró frunciendo el ceño. —Cuando dijiste que ibas a dejar tu trabajo, pensé que podíamos tener un futuro juntos, pero ahora...—lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué?—murmuró ella.

—Ahora veo que me equivocaba—suspiró él. —Supongo que debería estar contento por haberlo descubierto ahora antes de haberte propuesto matrimonio—inquirió.—Porque es evidente que los leopardos no pueden cambiar sus rayas—comentó.

—Tienen manchas—dijo ella, automáticamente, sin comprender muy bien lo que oía. Sasuke la miró con incredulidad.

—¡Se acabó! ¡Esto es el fin!—exclamó harto. —Hemos terminado—soltó.

Se volvió y salió corriendo colina arriba. Sakura se quedó mirándolo atónita, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba claro que se había llevado un buen susto, pero ella también. Y a menos que estuviera alucinando, Sasuke acababa de retirar una proposición de matrimonio que no había llegado a hacer.


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36.

El viaje hasta la casa se hizo en silencio. Sasuke aparcó cerca de la puerta trasera y todos salieron fuera.

—Vayan a buscar a la señora Anko—les pidió Sakura a los niños.

—Vale—Sarada y Sanosuke entraron corriendo en la cocina. Daisuke no se movió.

—Pero... —el niño fue interrumpido.

—Por favor—pidió la ojijade. El niño la miró a ella y luego a su padre.

—Vale—dijo de mala gana. Se alejó arrastrando los pies. Sasuke la miró de medio lado.

—Gracias, señorita Haruno, por ocuparte de mis asuntos como de costumbre—comentó el azabache.

Echó a andar hacia el patio y desapareció en la zona de la piscina. Sakura levantó los ojos al cielo y lo siguió. Cuando llegó a la piscina, él estaba de pie en un lado pasando la red por el agua para sacar hojas. La joven se llevó las manos a las caderas.

—¿Sabes?—hablo Sakura. —A pesar de lo bonito que tienes el trasero, empiezo a cansarme de ir detrás de él—inquirió. El hombre no levantó la vista.

—Créeme, el sentimiento es mutuo—murmuró Sasuke. Pescó un saltamontes muerto y lo echó en el cemento a los pies de ella. La joven lo miró con fiereza.

—¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? ¿Y qué querías decir antes?—preguntó la pelirosa.

—No—negó él.

—Sasuke—le advirtió ella. El hombre levantó la vista.

—Olvídalo, ¿vale?—pidió él. —No tenía derecho a hablarte como lo he hecho... Te pido disculpas, eso es todo—comentó.

—No, no lo es—se negó Sakura.

—¿De verdad?—Sasuke se encogió de hombros.—Como quieras—suspiró. —¿Quieres que te lo diga claramente?—cuestionó. —Pensaba pedirte que te casaras conmigo, pero he cambiado de idea—soltó.

Sakura decidió que hablaba igual que uno de sus hijos. Aquél era justamente el tono que usaban ellos cuando las cosas no iban como querían y anunciaban que ya no querían seguir jugando. Pero no tenía intención de dejar que Sasuke se librara con tanta facilidad.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó.

—¿Por qué?—repitió él.—Porque les debo a los niños el elegir una esposa que vaya a estar con ellos un tiempo, por eso—comentó.—Alguien que no corra detrás del peligro... Alguien que no se vaya a dejar matar delante de sus narices, ya han perdido una madre—le dijo. —Y yo tengo que asegurarme de que no vuelvan a sufrir otra pérdida similar—susurró.

—Oh, comprendo—dijo Sakura. —Lo haces por ellos—murmuró. —¿Es por eso por lo que ibas a casarte conmigo? ¿Por los niños?—cuestionó enojada. Sasuke la miró a la defensiva.

—Bueno, te llevas muy bien con ellos—dijo el Uchiha.—Y ellos están locos por ti—inquirió.

—¿Y?—cuestionó la ojijade. El hombre hizo como si no la entendiera.

—Yo también les gusto, pero contigo aquí, no tendría que preocuparme cuando estoy fuera—siguió Sasuke.

—¿Y?—repitió Sakura.

—Bueno, ¡qué diablos! Nos llevamos mejor que muchas parejas—soltó el azabache. —Y tienes que admitir que el sexo es fantástico—inquirió.

—Ah—suspiró Sakura. —¿Es eso lo que saco yo en este trato? ¿Una relación sexual muy buena?—cuestionó casi en un susurró. Sasuke empezaba a ponerse nervioso con el tono razonable de ella.

—Eso también, claro—asintió él. —Pero además, tendrías la clase de familia que no tuviste nunca de niña, te harías también con todo esto—señaló la propiedad.—No tendrías que preocuparte por el dinero—bajó la voz. —Ni siquiera tendrías que volver a trabajar nunca si no quieres… Yo cuidaría de ti—comentó.

—Eres muy amable—casi gruñó la ojijade. —A ver si he entendido bien, tú pensabas darme dinero y un techo y permitirme que vuelva a vivir mi infancia a través de tus hijos y además me llevarías a la cama siempre que pasaras por aquí—soltó. —Y lo único que tenía que hacer yo a cambio era quedarme en casa y dedicarme a los niños y a ti… Pero entonces lo he estropeado todo al arriesgar mi vida por un niño desconocido, demostrando así que no puedes confiar en que me mantenga sana y salva para ellos y para ti—terminó. Sasuke se ruborizó al oírla, pero rehusó rectificar.

—Es más complicado que todo eso y lo sabes, pero sí—suspiró Sasuke. —Más o menos es eso—murmuró.

—¿Pues sabes lo que pienso, Sasuke?—preguntó ella. —No creo que esto tenga nada que ver con los niños, no han sido ellos los que se han asustado en el Minimart—soltó.

—¿Y qué saben ellos?—preguntó él. —No tienen el sentido común de asustarse cuando debieran—comentó.

—Exacto—Sakura hizo una pausa. —Pero eso no les ocurre a los adultos, ¿verdad?—le cuestionó. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Adonde quieres ir a parar?—preguntó él.

—Creo que eres tú el que tiene miedo—soltó finalmente ella. —Lo dijiste tú mismo, cuando murió Hikari, pasaste de tener una vida perfecta a no tener nada excepto soledad... —comentó. —Y te has esforzado mucho por seguir así, dios sabe que la mayoría de la gente estaría agradecida de tener salud, dinero, un aspecto físico atractivo y tres hijos hermosos e inteligentes... Pero tú no—gruñó. —Tú has pasado cuatro años manteniendo a todo el mundo a distancia y creo que es porque así te sientes seguro, porque lo que no tienes no puedes perderlo—susurró.

—No sabes lo que dices—frunció el ceño Sasuke.

—Puede que no—asintió la pelirosa. —Pero creo que la razón de tu enfado es que al fin has comprendido que te importo más de lo que creías y eso te da miedo—sonrió débilmente.

—¿Ah, sí?—sonrió burlón. —No estoy de acuerdo—dijo con furia. —Yo creía que una periodista como tú sería más realista—soltó Sasuke. Sakura perdió al fin los estribos.

—¿Quieres hechos?—preguntó la ojijade enojada. —¡Yo te daré hechos!—gruñó. —En primer lugar, yo no tengo miedo de reconocer que quiero a alguien—soltó colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas. —En segundo lugar, no soy demasiado orgullosa para admitir que he cometido un error aunque sea del calibre de haberme enamorado de ti—soltó, sorprendiendo al Uchiha. —Y en tercer lugar, sólo me casaría contigo si antes te pusieras de rodillas, me juraras amor eterno y me besaras los pies—terminó.

—¿Has terminado?—cuestionó Sasuke.

—No del todo—le dio un empujón y lo arrojó a la piscina.—Ahora he terminado—soltó. Y sin más, se volvió y se alejó corriendo.

Sasuke cruzó el patio, empapado. Se acercó a la puerta trasera de la casa y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, una tarea que empezaba a convertirse en algo habitual. Tanto era así que se había quitado ya la camisa antes de recordar que la señora Anko estaba en la casa. Lanzó un juramento y se asomó por la puerta. No había ni rastro del ama de llaves, pero los niños estaban sentados en el mostrador comiendo.

—¿No se llenan nunca?—gruñó él. Los pequeños lo miraron con aire inocente.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Daisuke.

—Déjate de cuentos—dijo Sasuke con impaciencia. —Los he visto escuchando en el patio, debería enviarlos a su cuarto sin cenar—comentó.

—Caramba, papá... —empezó Daisuke.

—Caramba papá, nada—hablo con seriedad Sasuke. —Olvídalo—dijo, irritado. —¿Dónde está la señora Anko?—cuestionó.

—Es su noche libre —le recordó Sanosuke.

—Sí—intervino Sarada.—Por eso ha dicho Daisuke que fuéramos a buscarte a la piscina—le dijo. Su hermano mayor la miró con rabia.

—Muchas gracias, Sarada—Daisuke volvió la vista a su padre. —¿Se han reconciliado ya Sakura y tú?—preguntó con franqueza, ya que era inútil seguir fingiendo. Sasuke tiró la camisa al suelo.

—No—negó Sasuke.

—¿Y cuándo lo harán?—preguntó Daisuke.

—No sé si lo haremos—comentó el azabache. Se quitó los zapatos e hizo una mueca al ver el estado del cuero. Obviamente, el cloro no era el modo más adecuado de tratar los zapatos italianos.

—¿Qué?—Daisuke bajó del taburete con tanta rapidez, que éste cayó al suelo. Sasuke se quitó los pantalones, cogió una toallita de un cajón y comenzó a secarse el pelo.

—¡Pero tiene que hacer las paces!—dijo el hijo mayor.—Si no, ¿cómo va a ser Sakura nuestra madre?—cuestionó.

—Tsk, no lo sé—repuso su padre, sarcástico. Se inclinó para quitarse los calcetines.—A lo mejor tenemos que olvidarnos también de eso—murmuró. Salió al pasillo seguido por los tres niños.

—¡Pero no puedes hacer eso!—exclamó Daisuke.

—Oh, sí—suspiró Sasuke. —Sí puedo—soltó.

—No puedes—negó Sanosuke.

—Ya he dicho que si pue…—fue interrumpido.

—¡No puedes quitarnos a nuestra nueva mamá!—exclamó Sarada con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Una fuerte opresión golpeó su pecho.

—Sarada—murmuró Sasuke. No cedería.

—Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer?—gimió Daisuke, cuando todos llegaron a la puerta que conducía al sótano.—¡La necesitamos!—exclamó.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo voy a meter mi ropa en la lavadora—musitó Sasuke. Encendió la luz de arriba y, al ver la expresión escandalizada de los tres niños, suspiró con impaciencia.—No se preocupen, ¿vale?—suspiró Sasuke. —Les prometo que hablaremos de eso más tarde—inquirió.

—¿Cuándo?—exigió Daisuke.

—Mañana—repuso Sasuke, con firmeza.

—Pero papá...—se quejaron los tres.

—Hemos terminado por esta noche—sentenció el hombre. Bajó las escaleras, negándose a seguir hablando.

—Eso lo veremos—musitó Daisuke.


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37.

Sasuke pensó que ya estaba harto de que todo el mundo le dijera lo que debía hacer, sentir o pensar. Sakura, por ejemplo. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para lograr que se sintiera como un desgraciado sólo por querer casarse con ella? ¿Desde cuándo era un insulto ofrecerle a una mujer compartir todas tus posesiones con ella? ¿Le habría gustado más que le pidiera un acuerdo prematrimonial?

¿Y qué tenía de malo que valorara tanto la relación de ella con sus hijos? ¿No era ella la que hablaba siempre de lo estupendos que eran y de lo afortunado que era al tenerlos? ¿Y todas esas tonterías psicoanalíticas de que le daba miedo querer demasiado a alguien? Después de todo, él amaba a sus hijos, ¿no?

Cierto que había faltado mucho en los últimos años, pero un hombre tenía que ganarse la vida. ¡Si le hubiera hecho caso, los niños estarían en aquel momento en un campamento militar aprendiendo a invadir países extranjeros!

Y en cuanto a sus sentimientos por ella, ¿qué tenía de malo que le gustara? A lo mejor no era amor, pero el miedo que sintió cuando la vio en aquel coche fue muy real. La idea de que pudiera caerse y matarse lo aterrorizó. No se había sentido tan indefenso, tan asustado, tan alterado desde que... Desde la muerte de Hikari.

Aquella idea lo asaltó con fuerza. Se agachó a echar el jabón en la lavadora sin darse cuenta de la cantidad que echaba. Movió la cabeza y se dijo que había cometido un error. Aquella idea era ridícula, imposible. Por supuesto, aquel día no había sentido por Sakura lo mismo que sintiera por Hikari. A Hikari la amaba. La quiso desde la primera vez que la vio, cuando los dos acababan de cumplir veinte años. Fue algo instantáneo y sin complicaciones.

Nada similar a lo que sentía por Sakura. Lo que sentía por Sakura era profundo y complejo. Era tan brillante como una de las sonrisas de ella, tan intenso como la pasión que suscitaba en él, tan vitalista, dinámico y multifacético como la personalidad de ella. Eso no era amor. ¿O sí lo era?

Respiró hondo. Dios sabía que ya no era el joven abierto y sin complicaciones que había sido a los veinte años. Ni tampoco el hombre de cuatro años atrás, cuando creía estúpidamente tener el mundo a sus pies y se sentía invencible.

La vida había dejado marcas en él y no todas para bien. Sólo en el último mes, cuando no se había mostrado difícil y desagradecido, era porque estaba ocupado siendo insensible y egocentrista.

Y Sakura lo amaba a pesar de todo. Le había dado su calor, su risa, su corazón. ¿Y qué le ofrecía él a cambio? La posibilidad de compartir su cama y hacer de niñera gratis. Lanzó un gemido. Era un milagro que no lo hubiera arrojado antes a la piscina.

La cuestión era, ¿qué iba a hacer al respecto? Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar, oyó pasos sobre su cabeza. Frunció el ceño y se preguntó qué diablos pasaría.

—¿Sasuke?—oyó una voz de mujer. —¡Oh, gracias a Dios!—exclamó aliviada. —¿Dónde está?—le preguntó. Era Sakura. Sasuke cerró la tapa de la lavadora y conectó la máquina justo en el momento en que Daisuke hablaba.

—Papá está ahí abajo—dijo el niño.

—Está muy mal—añadió Sanosuke.

—Date prisa—la exhortó Sarada. La joven apareció en la parte superior de la escalera, con expresión agitada.

—¿Dónde?—preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

Sasuke se apoyó contra la lavadora, se cruzó de brazos y trató de parecer tranquilo. Los niños intercambiaron una mirada, se retiraron a toda prisa y cerrando la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Sakura se dio la vuelta. —¿Daisuke? ¿Sanosuke? ¿Sarada?—llamó a los niños. —¿Qué hacen?—cuestionó.

—Creo que esto es otra de sus trampas—dijo Sasuke, dando un paso adelante. Sakura se giró hacia él.

—¡Sasuke!—exclamó. —¿Estás bien? Los niños me han dicho...—se interrumpió.—Pero estás bien—dijo con aire acusador.

—Gracias—dijo él. —Tú también—comentó. La joven iba descalza, ataviada con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta.

—Pero Daisuke ha llamado para decirme...—Sakura se ruborizó. —Es un embustero—se dijo a su misma. Dio media vuelta, subió de nuevo las escaleras y giró el picaporte. La puerta no se movió. Sakura la golpeó con la palma.

—¡Daisuke! ¡Abre la puerta!—alzó la voz la pelirosa. —¿Me oyes?—cuestionó. Hubo un instante de silencio.

—No —respondió el niño. —Hemos hecho una votación y no te dejaremos salir hasta que papá y tú hagan las paces—soltó el mayor de los niños.

—Parece que habla en serio—observó Sasuke. Sakura se dijo que no iba a volverse. No mientras él estuviera allí medio desnudo. No después de haberle confesado que lo amaba. Golpeó de nuevo la puerta.

—¡Daisuke Uchiha!—gritó la ojijade.

—No sé de dónde ha sacado esa testarudez—prosiguió Sasuke.

—¿Hablas en serio?—cuestionó irónicamente la ojijade. Sakura se volvió y lo vio al pie de las escaleras.

—No te quedes ahí parado diciendo tonterías en calzoncillos, Uchiha—dijo ella. —Haz algo...—pidió. El hombre la miró con expresión indefinible.

—Antes tengo una pregunta—hablo Sasuke.

—¿No tienes nada que ponerte?—preguntó la ojijade con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué has venido aquí?—cuestionó Sasuke.

—¿Por qué?—repitió la pelirosa. —Tus hijos me han llamado, han dicho que te habías caído y que me necesitabas—inquirió la ojijade. —No es que me importe lo que te ocurra a ti—añadió con rapidez.—He venido porque creía que ellos necesitaban ayuda—soltó.

Los dos sabían que estaba mintiendo. Sasuke subió las escaleras. Cuando le faltaban tres para llegar hasta ella, cayó de rodillas. Se inclinó hacia adelante, cerró la mano en torno al tobillo de ella y le besó el pie desnudo.

—¡Sasuke!—exclamó la pelirosa. —¿Has perdido el juicio? ¿Qué haces?—preguntó ella, agarrándose a la barandilla para no perder el equilibrio.

—Te beso los pies—le informó él.

—¿Por qué demonios...?—fue interrumpida.

—Porque mis hijos tienen razón—soltó él. —Te necesito y porque tú has dicho que sólo te casarías conmigo si me ponía de rodillas, te juraba amor eterno y te besaba los pies—dijo con tranquilidad. —Así que he pensado empezar por la parte más difícil y...—le besó de nuevo el pie. —Ir subiendo—sonrió ladino.

—Sasuke—susurró Sakura. El hombre le soltó el pie y se incorporó.

—Tenías razón…—dijo con seriedad.—En todo, soy un imbécil… Pero te quiero, Sakura—soltó finalmente. —Más que a nada, haré lo que tú digas: dejar el trabajo, vender esta casa, quedarme en casa para que trabajes tú, lo que tú quieras—pidió. —Pero dime que pasarás en resto de tu vida conmigo—pidió. —Cásate conmigo, por favor—terminó.

—Oh, Sasuke—chilló la pelirosa. —Sí—sonrió. El hombre la cogió en sus brazos y la apretó contra su corazón. Ella lo sintió temblar por segunda vez aquel día. Después de un momento, levantó la cabeza.

—¿Daisuke? ¿Sanosuke? ¿Sarada?—hablo el azabache en voz alta.

—¿Qué quieres, papá?—habló el mayor de los niños. Sasuke le guiñó un ojo a Sakura.

—Hemos decidido besarnos y hacer las paces con una condición—dijo el azabache mayor.

—¿Cuál?—preguntaron los tres.

—Tienen que dejarnos diez minutos solos—pidió el Uchiha. Hubo una consulta de hermanos apresurada.

—Vale, de acuerdo—soltaron los niños.

—Pero tienen que hablar de matrimonio—pidió Daisuke. Sakura y Sasuke se sonrieron.

—Trato hecho—dijo el hombre. Hubo un instante de silencio atónito.

—¡Bien!—gritó Daisuke.

Y los tres niños comenzaron a dar saltos de alegría. Sasuke cogió a Sakura en brazos y bajó con ella las escaleras.

—¿Adónde vamos?—preguntó la joven, besándole el cuello.

—Aquí abajo hay una cama —musitó él.

Un movimiento captó la atención de ella. Miró por encima de su hombro. Katsuyu estaba encima de la lavadora. Sakura sonrió y decidió no decir nada. Cerró los ojos y suspiró feliz.


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38.

La sonrisa de todos los presentes marcaba el inició de la felicidad para aquella nueva pareja. Uchiha Itachi sonreía ladino, mientras miraba a sus sobrinos sentados a su lado, estos estaban más que emocionados. Su mirada se aferró a la imagen que tenía al frente.

Su hermano y su mejor amiga colocándose cada uno sus anillos. Sakura lucia extremadamente bella. Sonrió tiernamente, Sakura estaba completamente hermosa, junto a la sonrisa y sonrojo que la adornaban, los invitados estaban felices.

Felices de ver a Sasuke Uchiha enamorado de aquella bella mujer. Ambos vestidos de blanco. Tras terminar de colocar las sortijas, se miraron para asi sonreírse. Los invitados aplaudieron contentos. Los padres de Sasuke miraban fascinados aquel momento. Mientras los padres de Sakura sonreían nostálgicos.

—Bésala—se escuchó.

—Bésala—corearon los demás.

El Uchiha sonrió ladino, antes de inclinarse y juntar sus labios con los de ella, Daisuke miró a su tío Itachi antes de que esté asintiera y el niño se colocara de pie, tomando de la mano a sus dos hermanos, halándolos hasta llegar a sus dos padres.

—Sakura…—llamó Daisuke.

—¿Ahora eres nuestra madre?—preguntaron los otros dos niños.

La sorpresa inundo los ojos de Sasuke, mientras la pelirosa sonreía tiernamente, se inclino un poco, mirando a los ojos a los niños, los cuales tragaron grueso. Asintió antes de abrazarlos a los tres.

—Ahora soy su mamá—afirmó la ojijade.

—¡Escucharon eso!—exclamó Sarada saltando y dando vueltas.

—Ahora tenemos a la mejor mamá de mundo—inquirió emocionado Sanosuke.

—No—negó Sakura. —Yo tengo a los mejores hijos del mundo—sonrió sinceramente.

—Y yo la mejor familia—habló Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió ladino, antes de colocar la mano de su esposa en su brazo, mientras caminaba, mirando a sus tres hijos delante de ellos. Mientras los invitados, arrojaban pétalos rojos y rosas.

—Justo ahora, soy tan feliz como puedo ser—se dijo a si mismo. Mirando de soslayo a la pelirosa, la cual sonreía.

Minutos más tarde la fotografía familiar estaba apunto de ser tomada. Itachi sonrió al ver la escena, saco su teléfono tecleando un par de palabras, antes de guardarlo. La voz del mayor de sus sobrinos se escuchó.

—¡Espere!—pidió Daisuke.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó el fotógrafo.

—No solo, necesito contestar este mensaje—pidió el niño, sacando un celular.

—Es enserio, Daisuke—bufó Sasuke.

—Solo será un momento…—murmuró el niño.

—Dios…—suspiró el hombre.

—Esta bien—asintió Sakura. —Tu contesta tu mensaje, podemos esperarte—indicó la ojijade. Daisuke alzó la mirada, sonriendo ladino.

—Gracias, mamá—soltó el niño. Sakura se sonrojo, mientras asentía. La mirada del niño regreso al celular.

_De: Uchiha Itachi._

_Para: Uchiha Daisuke._

_Sobrino. El encargo de las sortijas esta completo, ahora quiero informarte que el segundo encargo acaba de llegar al jardín. El pastel es enorme. _

_Sonríe para esa foto. Te quiere tu tío Itachi._

_Pd: Más les vale cuidar de su nueva mamá, es única._

La sonrisa del niño se marco aun más, logrando que Uchiha Itachi sonriera ladino. Sin más le indicó al fotógrafo que estaba listo, parándose a un lado de su nueva mamá, abrazándola por la cintura, asi como su hermano Sanosuke lo hizo de la misma manera.

Mientras su padre tenía cargada en brazos a su hermana, la cual tenía un vestido blanco. Suspiró dándose cuenta que al igual que su hermana, la ropa de su hermano y la suya era del mismo color.

—Operación pelirosa fue un éxito—sonrió ladino el niño. Sin más la imagen familiar quedo grabada.


	39. Chapter 39

Epilogó.

_Fecha: 28 de Diciembre._

_Para: Itachi Uchiha._

_Corresponsal de la revista World Konoha International._

_Departamento de Noticias de Konoha._

_Microcasete número 4_

_Hola, tío Itachi, creo que la boda fue perfecta, ¿y tú? La piscina estaba muy bonita con tantas flores y velas flotando en ella. La tarta me gustó mucho y la abuela lloró mejor que nadie. La abuela Rin es muy hermosa, como nuestra madre. El abuelo Fugaku y el abuelo Kakashi se hicieron amigos. Y me gustó que a Sanosuke, Sarada y a mí nos pusieran trajes como el de papá y mamá. Pero lo mejor fue cuando Aoda se escapó y la cantante se desmayó y se cayó a la piscina y los de la ambulancia tuvieron que venir a reanimarla. ¡Eso sí que es una boda!_

_Me alegré mucho de verte. Y nos gustan mucho los cuervos que nos trajiste. Papá dice que te diga que algún día te devolverá el favor, aunque parecía que gritaría cuando se dio cuenta de los nuevos integrantes de la familia. También dice que te dé las gracias por el anillo y el pastel. Todavía no puede creerse que sólo costara nueve dólares, cuarenta y dos centavos._

_Tengo que irme, tío Itachi. Ha llegado la limusina para llevarnos al aeropuerto para la luna de miel y me llama mi madre. Siempre hago lo que dice porque es la mejor. Se despide el sobrino más feliz de todo el mundo. Daisuke Uchiha._

_P.D. ¿Sabes? Ahora que tengo una madre, creo que no me vendrían mal una tía y algunos primos. He estado pensando..._

Mientras el avión salía a la pista, los niños se habían quedado dormidos sobre sus asientos. Sasuke y la pelirosa tomaban su champán, sonriéndose estúpidamente el uno al otro. No lo podían creer. Estaban apunto de salir hacia la ciudad de las aguas termales.

—Bien—murmura el azabache a mi lado.—Había planeado algo divertido para ti y para mi—sonrió ladino. —Comenzar con nuestra Luna de miel, ahora que los niños se han quedado dormidos—soltó. Oh... ¿aquí?—Ven —dijo Sasuke, levantándose de la mesa y ofreciendo su mano a la chica. Llevandola a la parte posterior de la pequeña sala.—Es un jet privado—suspiró el azabache. —Pero nuestros hijos están ahí durmiendo, en cualquier momento podrían despertar—inquirió. —Asi que hay un baño aquí—señaló una puerta pequeña, luego se la llevo por un corto pasillo y por una puerta al final.

Por Dios... un dormitorio. La cabina era de color blanca, de madera y la pequeña cama doble estaba cubierta con cojines negros y blancos. Se veía muy cómoda. Sasuke se giró hacia ella, halándola en sus brazos, mirándola.

—Pensé en pasar nuestra noche de bodas a cuarenta y cinco mil pies—sonrió el azabache.—Claro que también habrá noche de bodas apenas lleguemos a la casa de campo—inquirió. ¡Por todos los cielos!... Jadeó ante él, el corazón de la chica palpitó.

—Sasuke eso me agrada mucho, pero los niños…—fue interrumpida.

—Los niños están dormidos—dijo el hombre.—Ahora hay que sacarte ese hermoso vestido—los ojos ónix brillan con amor y algo más, algo que a la ojijade le encanta.

—Eres increíble—sonrió la ojijade.

Las manos del Uchiha se movieron hacia el cabello de la pelirosa. Sakura suspiró, dejándolo ser, mientras las manos del hombre viajaban por el cuerpo de ella aún cubierto por el vestido.

—Tienes un cabello tan hermoso, Sakura—susurró Sasuke. Su boca se encontraba cerca del oído de Sakura, sus labios no la tocaron.—Eres mía—respiró y sus dientes rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja de ella. Sakura gimió.

—Sasuke…—suspiró la ojijade.

Sasuke apartó el pelo de ella de sus hombros y arrastró un dedo sobre la parte superior de su espalda, de hombro a hombro, siguiendo el borde de encaje del vestido. La pelirosa se estremeció con anticipación. El azabache dejó un beso mojado en la espalda por encima del nudo del vestido.

—Tan hermosa—susurró Sasuke mientras deshacía con destreza el nudo del vestido.—Hoy me has hecho el hombre más feliz en la vida—soltó. Con infinita lentitud, desanudo cada uno de ellos, todo el camino por la espalda de ella. —Te amo tanto—gruñó el Uchiha. Dejo besos desde la nuca hasta el borde del hombro. —Te amo, tanto, quiero estar dentro de ti—murmuró. —Eres mía—soltó. Cada palabra era intoxicante. Sakura cerró los ojos e inclino la cabeza, dándole un acceso más fácil a su cuello, cayendo más dentro del hechizo de Sasuke Uchiha, su marido.—Mía—susurró él una vez más.

Deslizó el vestido fuera de los brazos de Sakura, cayendo en un pozo a los pies de ella, viéndose como una nube de seda de color blanco y encaje. Se alejó un paso, mirando con esplendor a su mujer.

—Mírame—pidió Sasuke, su voz de repente ronca.

La ojijade se giró, jadeando. Sasuke gruñó, mientras sus ónix se nublaban. Sakura estaba vestía un corcel apretado, color blanco con ligueros, a juego con unas pantys de encaje y medias de seda blanca. Los ojos de Sasuke viajaron con avidez por el cuerpo de la chica, más no dijo nada. Sólo la miraba, sus ónix llenos de deseo.

—¿Te gusta?—susurro la pelirosa consciente del rubor tímido que inunda sus mejillas.

—Más que eso, cerezo—dijo el azabache. —Te ves sensacional—extendió su mano y la pelirosa la tomo, dando un paso fuera del vestido.—No te muevas—murmuró el azabache.

Y sin despegar sus ojos oscurecidos de ella, recorrió con su dedo indice sus pechos, siguiendo la línea del corcel. El aliento de la pelirosa se volvió superficial y él repitió la rutina sobre su pecho una vez más, sus dedos tentadores envían un hormigueo por la espalda de la chica. Él se detiene y hace girar su dedo índice en el aire, indicándole que quiere que de la vuelta. Sakura sonrió seductoramente, haciendo lo que él quiere.

—Detente—dice él.

Estaba frente a la cama, lejos de él. Su brazo rodearon la cintura de ella, tirando de ella contra él, Sasuke acarició su cuello. Suavemente Sasuke acuno los senos de su mujer, jugando con ellos, mientras que sus pulgares hacían círculos sobre los pezones de la pelirosa presionando la tela del corcel.

—Mía—susurró nuevamente.

—Tuya—respiro agitadamente la ojija.

Dejando los pechos desprovistos de ella, Sasuke deslizó sus manos por el estómago, por encima de su vientre y hacia sus muslos, rozando su sexo con su pulgar. Sofocando un gemido. Los dedos del azabache patinaban por cada liga y con su destreza habitual, desengancha simultáneamente cada una de las medias de la chica. Sus manos viajaban alrededor de su trasero.

—Mía—respiró Sasuke, con sus manos extendidas por la espalda de ella, las puntas de sus dedos rozando el sexo de Sakura.

—Sasuke…—gimió la pelirosa.

—Si alzas la voz, ellos despertaran—murmuró Sasuke. Sus manos viajan por la parte trasera de sus muslos y una vez más, desenganchó el liguero. Inclinándose, retiró el cobertor de la cama. —Siéntate—pidió.

Sakura hace lo que dice. Sasuke se arrodilló a los pies removiendo suavemente cada una de sus zapatillas blancas. Tomando la parte superior de la media la izquierda y poco a poco retirándola, recorriendo su pierna con el pulgar... Repite el proceso con su otra media.

—Esto es demasiado excitante—gruñó el azabache.

—Demasiado—afirmó la pelirosa.

—Esta vez eres realmente mía—sonrió ladino el Uchiha.

—Sasuke, he sido tuya desde que te conocí—murmuró la pelirosa.

—Sakura—gruñó él.—Mi Sakura—soltó.

—La ropa—le susurró la pelirosa, sus alientos se mezclaban mientras ella empujaba el chaleco de su esposo, él se las arregló para sacarlo, liberándola por un momento. Haciendo una pausa, mirándola, con ojos amplios, deseando.

—Déjame, por favor—la voz de la ojijade era suave y halagadora.

Quería desnudar a su marido. Él se sentó sobre sus talones y se inclina hacia adelante. Sakura agarra su corbata, su corbata blanca, poco a poco la desata, sacandola. Sasuke levantó su barbilla permitiéndole desabrochar el botón superior de su camisa blanca, la ojijade se mueve hacia los puños de su camisa. Cuando los desabrocha, sonríe ladina.

—Sr. Uchiha, es realmente muy atractivo—susurró la pelirosa.

—Todo para usted… Sra. Uchiha—sonrió ladino el azabache. Tomo la mano de su mujer, mirando hacia arriba a través de sus pestañas, beso el anillo de bodas de oro.—Sakura—susurra.

—Te amo, Sasuke—sonrió sinceramente la pelirosa.

Él gruñé y en un suave movimiento, abraza la cintura de la pelirosa, se tumba en la cama, sentándola en sus piernas. Sus labios la encuentran, sus manos se enroscan alrededor de la cabeza de ella, abrazándola, sosteniéndola mientras sus lenguas llenan de gloria al otro. De repente la coloca sobre la cama, arrodillandose, dejándola sin aliento y con ganas de más.

—Eres tan hermosa...—gruñé Sasuke. Desliza sus manos por las piernas de la ojijade, agarrando su pie izquierdo. —Tienes unas piernas tan bonitas—susurró.

Aprieta los labios sobre el dedo gordo del pie de la chica, sus dientes rozan la almohadilla. Todo lo que está al sur de la cintura de Sakura convulsiona. Su lengua se desliza por el empeine y sus dientes cosquillean en los talones, hasta el tobillo. Deposita besos por la pantorrilla; suaves besos húmedos. Sakura se retuerce debajo de él.

—Quieta, cerezo—advierte, mirándola a los ojos.—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sakura?—pregunta divertido.

—A ti—gimió la ojijade.

—No sabes como me tienes...—gruñe Sasuke.

Y antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta, Sasuke se pone de pie con rapidez y en un eficiente movimiento, se deshace de sus pantalones y sus bóxer, quedando gloriosamente desnudo, preparado sobre su mujer. La pequeña cabina estaba eclipsada por su deslumbrante belleza, su deseo y su necesidad de ella. Sasuke se inclina y baja las bragas de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos. Sonríe ladino

A continuación la boca del Uchiha estaba sobre ella. La pelirosa cierra los ojos y se entrega a la hábil lengua de su marido. Su mano agarra el cabello azabache, mientras sus caderas se mueven en un vaivén, esclavas del ritmo, fuera de la pequeña cama.

—¡Mamá!—escucharon.

Como si se tratase de un terremoto, Sasuke Uchiha fue a parar al suelo, mientras la pelirosa tomaba el bóxer y camisa del hombre, colocándoselos rápidamente, ante la mirada de su esposo. El Uchiha suspiró derrotado, subiendo a la cama, recostándose dentro de esta. Cubriendo su desnudes.

—Voy mi amor—alzó la voz la pelirosa. —Espérame sentada en tu lugar Sarada—pidió abotonando el ultimo botón de la camisa.

Y tras unos segundos, completamente sonrojada y con la respiración entrecortada, lo miró con disculpas, antes de salir y a los pocos segundos escuchar como Sarada le decía que había despertado y no encontrado a nadie, más que a sus hermanos dormidos. Sonrió ladino, al escuchar a su mujer, tranquilizar a su hija.

Había hecho lo correcto. No se había casado con Sakura por los niños. Se había enamorado, la amaba. Y ella igual, no solo a él, si no también a sus hijos.


End file.
